


Take me, baby, or leave me

by Narya



Series: Broadway [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, New York, Romance, Theatre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt y Blaine tomaron decisiones distintas con respecto a lo que querían en la vida, que los forjaron a ser las personas que son hoy. Después de largos años de separación ahora que se encuentran de nuevo se dan cuenta que donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan. Una historia de miedos, esperanzas y teatro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Durante esta historia se usarán canciones de RENT, el musical, por lo que es posible que se puedan considerar como Spoiler si es que no lo han visto. Al mismo tiempo recomiendo verlo, pues aparte de que es muy bueno dará a entender mucho mejor el fic.

Era una fría noche de Diciembre, la sala de los Warblers se encontraba vacía pues todos se habían ido ya a sus dormitorios. Bueno, vacía excepto por los dos cuerpos que se unían en un coro de gemidos y resoplidos ahogados, vacía excepto por aquellos ojos que le miraban mientras bajaban por su cuerpo, lamiendo, probando, mordiendo cada cavidad que encontraban en el camino. Cuando Kurt posó su lengua sobre aquel hueso en la cadera que tanto había dicho que le llamaba la atención, y siguió su camino hacia abajo, el sollozo placentero de Blaine hizo desaparecer la sala, el frío y el pudor.

Fue, extrañamente, el frío lo que le despertó de ese sueño, de ese recuerdo tan remoto y tan cargado de emociones. El suceso había sido unos días antes de navidad, cuando por fin, después de tantas aprehensiones, se decidió a probar el sexo oral. No era que Blaine no le hubiera excitado antes, era sólo falta de confianza en sí mismo. Ahora, años después, estaba bastante más seguro de sus habilidades en la cama, pero no tenía a Blaine para demostrarlas ni a quién probárselas.

Cuando se graduaron tomaron caminos muy distintos, caminos casi insospechados en un momento. Blaine decidió estudiar algo que ayudara a la empresa de su padre, que en esos momentos pasaba malos ratos, como una manera de mejorar la relación entre ellos.  Kurt, por su parte, eligió tomar cursos de actuación y canto. Hasta ahora era un amateur, pero si tenía los diplomas para hacer gala de su talento, no le vendría mal. Decidió que probaría suerte con la música y la moda, los musicales, los escenarios. Él era una diva, su voz era un pajarillo que no se podía contener sólo en Lima.

La decisión de irse de la ciudad la había tomado casi en broma, tomando un par de cocktails con Rachel y Mercedes cuando la niña adoptada se encontró sola por un fin de semana.  La chica aún estaba convencida que la única manera de sobreponerse a Finn era ocupar ese dolor que sentía y enfocarlo en su música. Mercedes simplemente quería cantar. Lo único que los tres sabían era que no podrían vivir sin la música y que ese pueblo les había quedado chico.  Con un brindis sellaron lo que se convertiría en la decisión más importante de sus vidas.

Un par de semanas después Kurt le mostró a Blaine los pasajes que había comprado. Nueva York, viaje de ida, salía en dos semanas más. Eran cuatro, uno para Rachel, uno para Mercedes, uno para Kurt y uno para el moreno, que le miraba boquiabierto.

“Serías genial en Nueva York, seríamos geniales. Podemos alquilar todos un piso, ir a los castings, lograr llegar a vivir de nuestros sueños” dijo Kurt, mirándole con una sonrisa que desbordaba todo el amor que sentía por él.

“Pensé que bromeabas cuando me lo dijiste por teléfono” respondió el moreno, pálido. “Kurt, tú conoces mi situación. No me puedo ir de Westerville hasta que sepa con certeza que la empresa de mi padre no caerá en la quiebra”

“¿Cuántas cosas has hecho ya por él, todo para tener una aceptación que no te quiere dar?” preguntó él en respuesta. Habían tenido esa discusión mil veces, sobre cómo Blaine trataba de darle en el gusto a su padre incluso con cosas primordiales para él mismo. Era imposible para él tranzar su homosexualidad, pero a veces consideraba que su padre había tenido que asumir eso y era su responsabilidad como hijo el que no tuviera que asumir nada más que eso. La rebeldía no iba en él.

“No quiero tener su sufrimiento en mi consciencia y lo sabes” respondió el moreno, quien para entonces se comportaba como uno más de los habitantes de la ciudad, sin metas profundas, dejando que el insignificante pueblo hiciera que su vida fuera igual de insignificante.

“Hay veces que ya no te reconozco” dijo Kurt, poniéndose de pie. Si lo pensaba ahora, quizás ese fue el momento en que todo había cambiado. “Cuando te conocí eras todo seguridad, música y coraje. Hoy te veo y me doy cuenta que la jaula de la normalidad cayó sobre ti”

“Kurt, te amo, pero lo que me pides es imposible en estos momentos” dijo Blaine, poniéndose de pie junto con él antes de dirigirse a su auto. “Si realmente te vas a ir, quizás sea mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí. No me gustaría tener que despedirme de mi novio para siempre justo momentos antes de que se vaya”

“Espera, ¿despedida para siempre?” preguntó Kurt, entre sorprendido y dolido. “No es como que cruzaré el Atlántico, Blaine, a lo más estaré a 800 kilómetros en auto, pero en avión no te demorarías nada en llegar, y yo también podría visitarte”

“Tengo suficiente en mi familia como para pensar en un novio que veo sólo cuando viene de visita” respondió Blaine, antes de abrir la puerta. A Kurt le gustaba pensar que el chico había estado demasiado emocionado como para girarse y mirarlo a la cara, pero no confiaba en eso pues no podía sentir emoción alguna en su voz.

“Pues… entonces sí será una despedida” susurró él, casi sin creerlo. Habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo, ya casi cuatro años, y una separación por algo así le resultaba ridícula. Se subió al auto y dejó que Blaine le llevara hasta su casa en Lima; el silencio durante el camino fue más doloroso incluso que las miradas que se lanzaban de vez en cuando.

Cuando el auto se detuvo Kurt pudo ver a Finn y a su padre trabajando en el taller. Quinn finalmente no había logrado hacer de ellos una familia, pero sus expectativas para el chico no habían estado tan erradas.

Blaine puso una mano sobre la suya y la agonía hizo un nudo en su corazón.

“Realmente te amo, Kurt. No quisiera que las cosas se terminaran así” dijo el moreno, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo y juntando sus frentes.

“Yo también te amo, Blaine, por eso me duele ver lo que haces con tus sueños” respondió él, cerrando los ojos antes de decir la única verdad de la que estaba realmente seguro: “Creo que siempre te amaré, no importa la distancia y cuánto tiempo pase. Seguirás siempre siendo _mi_ Blaine. Quiero que tomes este pasaje, como sabía que no ibas a poder asegurarte de tener todo listo en las dos semanas dejé la fecha abierta. Puedes cambiarla y, cuando estés seguro de lo que realmente quieres hacer, puedes viajar a Nueva York. Te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos”.

De eso ya habían pasado casi cuatro años.

Cuatro años podían cambiar mucho en la manera en que alguien se comportaba, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un chico que había estado viviendo toda su vida y se encontraba de pronto con una ciudad llena de vida, competitiva, de fiestas y trasnoche.

En esos años había estado con más hombres, había aprendido tanto de su corazón que no tenía ningún problema en aceptarse tal cual era. Ya no era el mismo Kurt Hummel que había dejado Lima, con sueños de ser una diva en su maleta. Había aprendido con cada caída que si realmente quería llegar al estrellato tenía que soltarse un poco, ensuciarse las manos.  Aún si seguía siendo tan dulce y adorable como siempre, ya no era alguien a quien le pudieran pasar por encima.

Era ese Kurt el que despertaba ahora, de ese sueño que le parecía tan lejano y tan dulce como un beso.

Sonrió con melancolía al pensar en ese romance que había tenido cuando era casi un niño, ese amor que creyó que era capaz de consumir todo de sí y que le había alentado a esperarle incluso cuando Blaine dejó de llamarle y cuando sus mails quedaron sin respuesta.

Hacía un par de meses que no se hablaban, los sueños de visitas y las invitaciones a cada nuevo estreno de Kurt en un musical habían desaparecido, pero no el cariño que sentía por el joven moreno. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera podía estar seguro de amarlo como había dicho que haría, habían sido tantos meses con su cama helada que la necesidad le había hecho olvidar, en parte, lo que era sentir a Blaine entre sus brazos.

Pero ese sueño…

Ese recuerdo ponía todo en perspectiva de nuevo, ese sueño le llenaba con el deseo que solía sentir cuando era un adolescente, le hacía rememorar las miles de tardes, noches y mañanas que había destinado a aprender cada contorno del chico hasta que podía identificar cada uno de los lugares que le hacían sollozar de pasión, tal y como había hecho, por primera vez, en esa sala de los Warblers.

Kurt puso su mano en la frente, sin saber realmente qué hacer con lo que sentía en esos momentos. Era de mañana ya, una fría madrugada de Noviembre y hasta la reunión de la tarde estaba relativamente libre; Rachel tenía una fiesta y se quedaría en casa de una amiga, Mercedes probablemente había ido a correr hacía no mucho.

Estaba solo en ese pequeño piso. Solo y con las hormonas revolucionadas por un sueño que sólo le había obligado a recordar lo que su cuerpo creía haber olvidado.

Pero, por sobre todo, estaba solo y excitado.

Metió una mano dentro de las mantas, cuidando de no tocar su torso desnudo hasta que esta se hubiera entibiado un poco. Con cuidado levantó un poco el elástico de sus pijamas y palpó aquello que se había temido desde un principio. La mañana no sólo había despertado a su cerebro y el sueño no había hecho nada para enfriar el asunto.

Un ligero gemido se le escapó de los labios al contacto de piel con piel.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido el tiempo y la ocasión de ser él mismo quien le tocara y no una mano ajena y con menos conocimiento de su cuerpo. La temporada pasada había sido complicada ya había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando, el sexo había estado relegado a un octavo plano en su lista de prioridades. Pero nadie conocía su cuerpo como Kurt Hummel, y nadie sabía a la perfección el ritmo que le gustaba alcanzar antes de llegar al orgasmo. Nadie excepto Blaine.

Pensar en el moreno sólo servía para aumentar las llamas de eso que se encendía en la parte baja de su estómago. Blaine y su cabello que perdía el gel bajo sus manos, sus hermosos rizos que pedían a gritos ser liberados. Blaine y el “ilion” aquel hueso de la cadera que tanto le gustaba en el chico y que tanto le había costado desarrollar en su propio cuerpo. Blaine y sus manos que le había recorrido tantas veces antes de tomarle con la boca, esa boca de la que salían las más lindas canciones y los más suculentos gemidos. Blaine y esas promesas, esos sueños, esos besos, que habían quedado en el pasado y que por lo tanto podían ser una fantasía relativamente inofensiva.

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de llegar al orgasmo sólo pensando en el moreno que casi no escuchó el timbre.

¡Ese maldito timbre!

Seguramente era Mercedes que había olvidado sus llaves. Ya la mataría por esto, además… la chica podía esperar un poco… faltaba tan poco para…

¡Para seguir escuchando ese maldito timbre!

No podía seguir así.

Se puso de pie, limpiando su mano con una toallita que había en su mesa de noche. Si Mercedes quería interrumpir la única cuota de placer que había tenido en tanto tiempo tendría que estar dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias.

Después de todo, durante cuatro años viviendo juntos se habían visto en más de una situación embarazosa y esta no sería la peor. Tantas borracheras en que el alcohol se les había subido a la cabeza y habían terminado los tres en una cama, semidesnudos y algo erotizados… no, esto no la espantaría. No sería nada nuevo. Pero no iba a dejar que su amiga dejara de entender lo que había interrumpido por no llevar las llaves. Sería una buena lección.

Caminó por el pasillo, con el frío calándole los huesos, pero pretendía volver a la cama de inmediato y no había visto la necesidad de ponerse camiseta. En una de esas convencía a la chica de entrar con él a la cama y podían ver una película.

El timbre seguía sonando sin parar, haciéndole olvidar la película y pensar en castigos peores. Abrió la puerta con su peor cara, con una mano en la cadera y el pelo tan desarreglado como podía suceder después de… bueno, una ligera sesión de autodescubrimiento.

“¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que lleves tus llaves si vas a salir por…!” dijo al abrir la puerta, con la frase muriendo en sus labios al ver quién estaba al otro lado del umbral.

Sin pensarlo cerró la puerta.

Estaba rojo como tomate, más consciente que nunca de que al otro lado de ese trozo de madera que los separaba había alguien a quien realmente no le quería mostrar ese aspecto desordenado. ¡Eso sin hablar de la erección que no había sufrido cambio alguno!

¡Necesitaba peinarse, necesitaba una camisa, necesitaba deshacerse de aquello en sus pantalones!

“¿Kurt? ¿Puedes abrirme, por favor?” preguntó Blaine desde el otro lado. “No me molesta que estés a medio vestir, puedo esperar adentro” añadió con una sonrisa que se podía escuchar en su voz.

Kurt se arregló los pantalones, agradeciendo haberse puesto boxers ese día, pues darían algo más de suspensión de lo que haría su pijama de estar solo. Su erección tendría que irse por arte de magia, mientras sería restringida por su ropa interior, por mucho que le incomodara.

Vaya suerte la que tenía, sin duda el sueño no había sido sólo un recordatorio sino también una advertencia. Una advertencia de que algo sucedería y que obviamente no había sabido interpretar.


	2. Chapter 2

Abrió la puerta, después de respirar profundo un par de veces para darse ánimos. ¿No había estado esperando este momento desde hace años? ¡Pues era hora de hacerse hombre, aunque la situación le fuera adversa!

“Blaine, lo siento, me sorprendiste en un mal momento” dijo Kurt, aunque el sonido había parecido más bien un chillido lastimero que una acotación segura.

“Mercedes me dijo que estarías aquí y que no habría problemas si llegaba temprano” respondió el moreno, echando un vistazo al apartamento. Se veía algo decepcionado, no tanto por el lugar si no por la fría bienvenida.

“Pues olvidó avisarme que vendrías, estaba medio dormido cuando llamaste a la puerta” comentó él, intentando no ponerse rojo. Dios, se sentía como de quince y no sabía dónde meterse.

“¿No me darás ni siquiera un saludo?” preguntó Blaine, dejando su bolso en el suelo y extendiendo los brazos en un claro gesto de cariño.

Kurt se lo tuvo que pensar un par de segundos, no porque no quisiera saltar a los brazos de quien había sido su único novio serio, sino porque aún sentía los pantalones tirantes y no entendía cómo es que el chico no se estaba riendo de él en esos mismos momentos. Finalmente se decidió por un abrazo apresurado, con los cuerpos mucho más alejados de lo que hubiera querido. No iba a permitir ni por un instante que su cadera estuviera cerca de la suya, eso sería horrible.

“¿Puedes dejar que me vista? Después de eso podemos hablar bien” pidió Kurt, con un rostro agraviado por la vergüenza.

“Para qué esconder tu cuerpo, a mí me encanta lo que veo,” murmuró Blaine, deslizando la punta de un dedo por lo que alguna vez había sido el abdomen de un joven normal y que hoy eran los abdominales de un actor e interprete que se preocupaba por su cuerpo pues era lo que su trabajo le exigía “pero si te hace sentir más cómodo no dejes que te lo impida”

Kurt corrió a su habitación, seguro que estaba aún más rojo que antes.  Cielo santo, ese dedo había sido su perdición. Si no se hubiera ido de ahí corriendo era muy probable que le hubiera gemido encima. Y no era que Blaine no le hubiera escuchado nunca gemir, o que nunca le hubiera visto incluso con menos ropa que la que llevaba puesta ahora, pero una cosa es que le hubiera visto así cuando eran novios y otra que le visitara de improviso justo mientras se masturbaba pensando en él.

Esto era horrible.

Se vistió rápidamente, eligiendo una de sus mejores camisas y el pantalón que sabía que le torneaban el trasero como ningún otro podía. Se peinó rápidamente, y dejó de lado su rutina de cremas, ni siquiera había tomado una ducha, no se iba a preocupar sobre su crema antiarrugas cuando tenía a Blaine esperándole en la sala.

¡Oh, Dios, tenía a Blaine esperándole en la sala!

Tomó un par de segundos para sentarse y pensar sobre lo que estaba pasando. El chico en su sala era aquel a quien tanto había extrañado; era el hombre al que cada vez que invitaba a un debut esperaba ver entre las primeras filas, para siempre salir defraudado. No tenía idea cuantas veces le había invitado para recibir alguna excusa relacionada con la empresa de su padre.

Y luego… nada.

Completa desconexión.

Y ahora ese hombre, aquel que tanto le había hecho sufrir, pero al que también tanto amaba, se encontraba en su sala como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Tenía que decidir cómo iba a reaccionar a esto, después de todo una Diva tenía que tener dignidad. No podía arrastrarse hasta sus pies como un cachorro arrepentido.

No podía.

Salió de la habitación intentando calmarse y repitiéndose una y otra vez “ _Dignidad ante todo, Kurt Hummel_ ” en su mente.

Pero Blaine estaba sentado en el respaldo de uno de los sofás, como si no hubiese sentido suficiente confianza para sentarse en él, con una pierna un poco más arriba y los dedos cruzándose en su regazo. Le había visto en esa misma pose tantas veces cuando eran más jóvenes que reconoció de inmediato el nerviosismo.

No pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse para darle un abrazo, uno real ahora. Al cuerno con su erección, de todos modos ya se estaba suavizando y no estaría tan fuera de lugar.

El cuerpo junto a él le resultaba tan familiar que juraría que podría empezar a llorar de un momento a otro. Había soñado tantas veces con éste momento, con sentir los brazos del chico más bajo alrededor de su torso, en sentir ese aroma tan característico del chico, en poder apoyar su mejilla contra el cabello rizado al que se había acostumbrado tanto.

“Siento no haber podido venir a ninguna de tus presentaciones” murmuró una voz contra su pecho.

“Está bien, después de un tiempo dejé de esperar que vinieras y se hizo más fácil de aguantar” respondió Kurt, separándose un poco. “Aún es temprano, ¿quieres algo de desayunar?”

Blaine asintió, evitando sus ojos. “Te aceptaría un café”

“Tengo café tostado y canela, por si te apetece” sugirió Kurt, yendo hacia la cocina para preparar las cosas. Se giró un poco para ver la reacción del otro por sobre su hombro, tal como imaginaba sus ojos habían adquirido aquel brillo que siempre tomaban cuando hablaban de café.

Blaine se sentó en la barra, mientras Kurt jugueteaba con la cafetera y ponía un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

“¿Y qué es lo que te trajo a Nueva York finalmente? ¿Y por qué no avisaste antes de venir? Te podría haber ido a buscar al aeropuerto” preguntó él mientras ponía los granos de café en la cafetera.

“Llamé ayer, hablé con Mercedes, me dijo que te avisaría en cuanto te viera” respondió el moreno, apoyando su mentón sobre sus nudillos y mirándole con una sonrisa lasciva.

“Ayer llegué realmente tarde a casa y no nos encontramos” murmuró Kurt, haciendo memoria.  El día anterior había estado realmente ocupado con lo de la nueva producción y su agente le había hecho esperar por horas con la gente del casting. “Podría haberme dejado una nota siquiera” volvió a mascullar entre dientes.

“Y sobre la razón de mi visita… Me temo que no es realmente una visita. Verás… Finalmente dejé la empresa de mi padre. Ya está lo suficientemente estable como para dejarla en manos del consejo, así que decidí tomar riesgos propios” dijo Blaine, con una sonrisa, mientras miraba al otro chico, esperando ver su reacción.

“¿Te quedarás aquí? En Nueva York, me refiero” añadió Kurt, casi botando al suelo la bolsa de café.

“Cuando hablé con Mercedes me dijo que no creía que hubiera problemas con que me quedara aquí, en su sofá, por un tiempo, al menos hasta que encuentre algo propio” respondió Blaine, algo tímido. “Espero que realmente no haya problemas con eso…”

“Ninguno de mi parte, por supuesto que no” respondió Kurt, apresurado.   _“Dignidad ante todo, Kurt Hummel”_ le reprochó su Diva interior, quién tenía aquel tono de voz hastiante de Rachel Berry. “Digo, si no tienes donde quedarte es obvio que puedes quedarte aquí hasta que encuentres un lugar apropiado” añadió luego, intentando salvar la situación.

“Muchas gracias, Kurt” respondió Blaine, al tiempo que tomaba la taza de café que Kurt le extendía.

“¿Y en qué trabajarás?” preguntó él, sentándose a la barra. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de llenar ese incómodo silencio con palabras, eso y que realmente no se imaginaba en qué podría Blaine trabajar después de tanto tiempo encerrado en una oficina.

“¿Recuerdas a Wes, de Dalton?” preguntó el moreno, con una sonrisa. Kurt sólo asintió. “Resulta que Wes hizo una pequeña productora, a la que le ha ido muy bien, y que se presentará esta próxima temporada aquí en Nueva York. Le tomó un poco de tiempo, pero me convenció de que trabajara con él,  como director del grupo”

“¿Director, tú? Pensé que vendrías por más trabajo de oficina”

“Estar entre cuatro murallas no es lo mío, lo tengo más que claro. Fue cuando te fuiste que lo comprendí. Sin tenerte junto a mí para dejarme explorar un mundo que no fueran las finanzas, me estaba volviendo loco, no tenía ninguna vía de escape. Así que el doctor me ordenó  dedicarme a un hobby, buscar algo que me apasionara y que me sirviera para relajarme. Y decidí volver a las tablas, aunque no como cantante”

“Así que serás director. ¿En qué montaje estarás participando?”

“Nuestra escritora decidió no arriesgarse mucho, sino intentar una vuelta de tuerca de un clásico. Haremos un Rent, en que los personajes son del sexo opuesto. Similar a lo que se hizo alguna vez con Sweeney Todd, sólo que no es la intención hacer una parodia, y la escritora está intentando hacer un ejercicio de ello y ver qué pasa” explicó el chico, Kurt se alegró de ver que la chispa que había creído perdida en él aparecía nuevamente con cada palabra que pronunciaba. De todas formas, había algo que le llamaba mucho más la atención que todo eso…

“¿Sabías que ayer logré conseguir el papel de Maureen para esa misma producción?” comentó Kurt, como si fuera algo que sucedía todos los días, mientras untaba sus tostadas con mermelada. Dignó a Blaine con una mirada de reojo y le vio tan sorprendido que no podía mantener la boca  cerrada.

Diva 1, Blaine 0.

“¿Serás Maurice?” preguntó Blaine, sorprendido. “pero… el personaje es bisexual, estás seguro de poder hacer a alguien…”

“Oh, lo olvidaba, nunca viniste a verme” comentó Kurt, con una mueca de indiferencia. “Soy bastante profesional, si tengo que besar a una mujer, un perro o una jirafa lo haré. En el escenario dejo de ser Kurt Hummel, soy el personaje que tenga que interpretar”

“Pues supongo que será una experiencia muy agradable tenerte entre mis manos” respondió Blaine. Kurt logró que controlar el impulso de escupir lo que fuera que tenía en la boca (tostadas), pero se encontró atorándose en un par de migas. Tosió intentando aclarar su garganta e intentó no mirar a su acompañante. “Después de lo que dijiste cuando tuve aquel momento de indecisión con Rachel, creí que serías más intransigente con los personajes que estabas dispuesto a interpretar. Me alegro que hayas crecido en ese sentido”

Blaine 1, Diva 1.

Kurt se irguió en su asiento, como si con ello quisiera demostrar que había crecido en otros sentidos también. Aquello le recordó otro sentido en el que también había crecido; un crecimiento que, he hecho, consideraba que este nuevo y mejorado Blaine era de lo más satisfactorio. Mucho mejor que aquel académico y ordenado Blaine.

“Como no tienes idea” respondió Kurt, inclinándose sobre la mesa para poner una mano sobre el tazón vacío del moreno. Antes de retirarlo agregó “He crecido en mucho más que un sentido; nada hace  crecer tanto como la experiencia de primera mano”

Se dirigió al lavavajillas, llevando las tazas y el plato donde había puesto su pan. Buscó sin éxito el delantal que ocupaba para lavar; Mercedes lo debía haber dejado tirado en cualquier lado, como siempre. Tendría que contentarse con ser cuidadoso, pensó mientras se ponía sus guantes de goma.

De pronto, un par de brazos pasaron por sobre sus hombros y pusieron el trozo de tela alrededor de su cuello. Luego, las mismas manos encerraron su cintura hasta encontrar las tiras y luego amarrarlas tras él.

Decir que su corazón estaba por salirse por su boca era poco, sobre todo cuando esas manos luego se escabulleron entre sus brazos para rodearle la cintura de forma cálida.

¡Oh, Dios, esos brazos!

Blaine 15000, Diva 1.

Bueno, Blaine 2, pero sólo por los brazos alrededor de él, abrazándole por la espalda como tantas veces había hecho cuando estaban en su casa, como tantas veces había hecho antes de darle vuelta para practicarle algo de sexo oral.

“¿Tengo que entender eso como que también tuviste un momento de indecisión?” preguntó Blaine, acariciando su abdomen por sobre la ropa. “Porque no sé cómo sentirme ante la idea de que has besado a otras personas, mujeres incluso, en estos años en que no nos hemos visto”.

Ahora sí que necesitaba que le giraran. Eso no podía quedar sin respuesta.

“Los celos no te quedan bien, Blaine, sobre todo después de que terminaste conmigo por seguir mis sueños.  Lo que haya hecho en estos años, a quien haya besado, con quien me haya acostado, con quien haya salido, no es de tu incumbencia. No es de la incumbencia de nadie más que de la persona con la que esté saliendo y mía” dijo, mirándole con frialdad. Tomó nota de que seguía siendo más alto que el moreno, incluso más de que antes, y se sintió ligeramente mejor.

“Pues quiero hacer que pueda ser de mi incumbencia de nuevo, si es que aún tengo posibilidades” murmuró Blaine, antes de besarle lánguidamente en los labios.

El contador mental, aquél en que llevaba la cuenta de cómo iba su Diva interna en la carrera por mantener la dignidad, aquella en la que iba perdiendo, estalló en mil pedazos al encontrarse en la trayectoria de los fuegos artificiales que explotaron en cuanto sintió los labios de Blaine contra los suyos.

Esto era tanto mejor que un sueño, tanto mejor que cualquier recuerdo que pudiera tener sobre el tiempo en que habían sido novios, tanto mejor que su mano y que la mano de alguien más. Este era Blaine.

“ _Oh, ahí estás. Te he estado buscando desde siempre_ ” recordó Kurt en su mente, antes de poner una mano enguantada sobre la mejilla del moreno. La voz en su cabeza, extrañamente,  era la de Rachel.

Y la Diva cayó rendida a los pies del director, pensó Kurt, en un chispazo de lucidez que se acabó tan pronto como vino.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Blaine…” susurró Kurt, intentando salvaguardar algo de su dignidad sabiendo, de cualquier forma, que era inútil. Ya había perdido esa guerra.

“Kurt, por favor” rogó Blaine, poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios para silenciarle. “No he podido vivir tranquilo en estos años, sabiéndote tan lejos de mí y en un lugar donde sin duda alguien más se daría cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres. Déjame, aunque sea por hoy, sentir que no le perteneces a nadie más, sentir que puedo borrar la huella de otros sobre tus labios, sobre tu cuerpo…”

“Blaine, tu no…” empezó él, intentando buscar alguna excusa que pudiera funcionar, pero sabía que sería imposible. Su cerebro se había apagado por completo. Y continuaría así mientras Blaine siquiera besando su cuello de esa manera y sus manos siguieran corriendo entre su ropa, manteniendo los nudos que acababa de hacer, pero metiéndose en su camisa.

Y la erección que había estado a punto de desaparecer hacía unos minutos ahora se encontraba ahora despertando de un sueño reparador que sólo había servido para dejarle más excitado que nunca.

“Blaine, vamos, no ha… Oh, Dios…” se encontró gimiendo el joven cuando las manos del moreno encontraron la tela de su pantalón para frotarle la entrepierna deliciosamente, sin tocar nada de lo que debía tocar pero haciendo tantas promesas que Kurt se encontró al borde de irracionalidad demasiado pronto para su gusto.

Y no es que el haber estado excitado durante ya casi una hora hubiera sido suficiente juego previo, es que era Blaine, eran las manos de _SU_ Blaine las que estaban abriendo sus pantalones y Kurt no quería más que comprobar por todos los medios posibles que fuera el mismo Blaine que había dejado en Lima, que fuera de carne y hueso; no podría soportar si todo esto era otra jugarreta de sus sueños.

Tomó al chico por el cabello, suavemente, levantándole para poder mirar a sus ojos. Necesitaba ver que fueran los mismos ojos pardos de siempre. Cuando estuvo contento por lo que pudo ver, le besó con tanta fuerza como todos aquellos años de nostalgia le habían otorgado.

Le besó con la fuerza de sus miedos, de sus sueños, de sus deseos. Con la fuerza de un adolescente al que le habían arrancado la posibilidad de su príncipe azul para arrojarle a la ciudad, donde no había príncipes sino un mar lleno de peces, en que no había ninguno más bello ni más interesante que otro. Le besó con la fuerza de sus sueños rotos y de todas esas noches en que se había acostado llorando por su ausencia, le besó por aquellas mañanas de hormonas incendiarias y aquellas tardes en que hubiese rogado por tener sus brazos alrededor de él mientras veía el atardecer entre los edificios de Nueva York.

Le acarició el cabello por todas aquellas ocasiones en que, cuando joven, se había descubierto riendo al ver cómo el gel se había salido durante la noche. Le jaló con firmeza por todas esas veces en que le había tomado por detrás sólo para ayudarle a perder el control de su cuerpo y sus impulsos, impulsos que se veía obligado a controlar a diario mientras trabajaba con su padre. Le jaló el cabello para poder tener acceso a ese cuello en el que tantas veces había escondido la cara para ahogar un gemido, o donde había dejado tantos besos mientras el moreno dormía.

No perdió tiempo y dejó una estela de besos a su paso, besos en su mandíbula y en el cuello, en la pequeña extensión de piel a la que tenía acceso por debajo de su camisa, mientras sus manos bailaban por la espalda del moreno.

Blaine por su parte tampoco perdía el tiempo y sus manos se habían internado en sus pantalones, desabrochando botones y abriendo cierres con una prisa que no reconocía en él; siempre había intentado mantenerse en control de sus movimientos, al menos hasta que le tenía gimiendo bajo él, pero ahora parecía sentir la misma urgencia que Kurt.

El chico tragó saliva cuando vio que en un par de segundos Blaine estaba de rodillas frente a él, acorralándole entre el lavaplatos y sus manos, que sacaban su miembro erecto como un pequeño regalo que había caído del cielo. El delantal aún estaba en medio de ellos, pero Kurt se las había arreglado para que no estorbara en su camino.

Pasó una mano enguantada por el rostro de Blaine, por sus labios, abriendo su boca con los dedos y guiándole directamente a su erección, sin perder tiempo en banalidades también conocidas como palabras. Tenía al moreno de rodillas ante él, dispuesto a darle un pequeño recuerdo de lo bien que lo habían pasado tiempo atrás, no iba a pensar dos veces. Además, creía recordar que a Blaine le venía bastante bien un poco de sumisión de vez en cuando… y se veía tan deseable así, mirándole con los ojos encendidos en recuerdos y añoranzas.

Con su otra mano le agarró del cabello, terminando de dirigir su cabeza hasta su miembro.

Cuando los labios cálidos de Blaine le tocaron por primera vez  Kurt soltó un suspiro con la respiración que no tenía idea que había estado aguantando. La sensación sólo incrementó cuando fue su lengua la que empezó a probar en cada uno de sus pliegues. Se llevó una mano al cabello, a su frente, como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando; la otra se quedó firme en el pelo rizado del moreno, como una presencia permanente que le decía que, si no mantenía el ritmo ideal, le obligaría a hacerlo.

No era que siempre le gustara ser rudo con el chico, pero es que estaba desesperado por correrse de una vez y que no había nada tan placentero como escuchar los sonidos que hacía el chico mientras succionaba, lamía y se atragantaba con su erección entre sus labios.

Blaine empezó a tomarse libertades después de un rato, acariciando sus testículos y perineo, como si quisiera darle un masaje o estuviera intentando hacer avances hacia el anillo que tanto había estado esperando penetrar. Pero Kurt tenía otros planes, planes que involucraban los dedos enguantados en sus rizos, y planes que se llevaron a cabo de inmediato. No perdió tiempo avisándole de nada, sino que sólo empujó con su cadera con fuerza dentro de la boca del moreno, haciéndole gemir de inmediato.

“Había olvidado lo mucho que te gusta que te fuercen” masculló Kurt entre gemidos, abriendo las piernas un poco más para poder tener un mejor ángulo. Una y otra vez usó sus caderas, follando la boca de Blaine como si se tratara de los más sumisos labios; y se regocijó escuchando cómo el moreno gemía cada vez más fuerte alrededor de su miembro.

El móvil de campanillas que colgaba de la puerta sonó de pronto, con al aquel ritmo y fuerza que Kurt había aprendido con los años que era característico de Mercedes, momentos antes de que se pudiera correr.

Ambos se quedaron quietos inmediatamente y a lo único que Kurt atinó fue a tapar la cabeza de Blaine con su delantal.  Al menos la barra de la cocina era lo suficientemente alta como para ocultarle de la cintura para abajo así que, mientras Mercedes no se metiera en la habitación, habían posibilidades de que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ahí, justo frente a sus narices.

“Quédate quieto” susurró Kurt, aún con su mano sosteniendo a Blaine en su lugar: ahí, entre sus piernas, succionándole como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sólo tuvo un leve mordisco alrededor de su erección como respuesta.

“¿Kurt, cariño, estás despierto?” preguntó la chica, mientras tomaba la toalla que dejaba a diario en la mesa de centro, para cuando volvía de salir a correr.

“Estoy lavando la loza, voy en un par de minutos” respondió Kurt, con la voz entrecortada.

“¿Te estás resfriando? Tu voz suena algo rara” le respondió su amiga, desde el salón. Kurt seguiría rogando que se quedara ahí un rato más, pues si se atrevía a pasar por el comedor se daría cuenta inmediatamente que algo raro estaba pasando.

Blaine decidió darle una nueva mordida y succionar con fuerza (sorpresivamente silenciosa) justo momentos antes de que Kurt pudiera responder.

“¡Ah! No… sólo me quedé… ah… dormido con la… v-ventana abierta” respondió Kurt, antes de jalar un poco el cabello de Blaine y mirarle con ojos de reproche.

“¡Por Dios, Kurt! ¡Sabes que no debes hacer eso, qué tonto eres!” comentó Mercedes, con una cara de horror que a Kurt se le hizo bastante incómoda… sobretodo porque, ver su cara significaba que la chica había metido su cabeza en el área de la cocina/comedor para poder mirarle con cara de horror. El chico intentó mantener la calma, aun cuando sabía que su rostro estaba completamente rojo y tenía una pequeña película de sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo.

“¿Seguro que te sientes bien? Parece que tuvieras fiebre” preguntó ella, con cara de interrogación.

Kurt sólo intentó sonreír y negó con la cabeza, mientras se mordía los labios para evitar soltar un gemido.

“¿Por qué no tomas una ducha, ‘Cedes?” preguntó él, mientras daba un pequeño jalón al cabello del chico a sus pies para que se comportara. “Cuando salgas te tendré preparado algo para desayunar.”

“Eres lo máximo, Kurt” respondió la chica con una sonrisa de mil voltios antes de desaparecer pasillo abajo en dirección al baño.

Kurt resopló aliviado antes de dar un pequeño gemido de placer cuando Blaine le recordó que aún tenía su erección en la boca y que aún podía hacerle acabar ahí, en su cocina, con Mercedes a unos pocos metros de ellos y capaz de escuchar cualquier cosa que pudieran hacer.

Si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, como intentaba ser la mayoría de las veces, Kurt era capaz de asumir que parte de la razón por la que se había venido en su boca tan rápidamente era precisamente por eso: No deberían estar haciendo eso, no ellos, no en la cocina y, ciertamente, no tan próximos a ser atrapados in fraganti.

Fue un sollozo muy ahogado lo que escapó, finalmente, de sus labios cuando Blaine le tomó por completo hasta que su miembro chocó con el final de la garganta; y Kurt estaba demasiado ocupado intentando mantener el silencio y el equilibro como para darse cuenta que el moreno había tragado casi todo, y lo que no. lo había guardado para poder compartirlo en un beso cuando ya estuvieron más calmados.

Dios, cómo había extrañado besar a ese chico; pensó Kurt, mientras mordía ligeramente sus labios.

Y cómo había extrañado sentir ese sabor de su propia semilla y el sabor característico de Blaine entremezclados en su lengua.

Blaine le tenía ahora acorralado nuevamente contra el mueble de cocina, con un brazo a cada lado de su cadera y con su erección golpeando su muslo.

“Tú estabas en este mismo estado cuando llegué” susurró Blaine, antes de besarlo. “Es como si me hubieras estado esperando”

“Estaba recién despertando. Una simple erección matutina” respondió Kurt, sin saber de dónde lograba sacar las neuronas para responder. Porque estaba seguro que sus piernas no iban a resistir mucho tiempo antes de convertirse en gelatina. Eso y que su mente había explotado al darse cuenta que el moreno había sabido su secreto todo ese tiempo. Con razón había sido tan fácil de excitar.

“Tomar una ducha después de correr… es totalmente asombroso” exclamó Mercedes antes de entrar al comedor. “¡Dios, olvidé avisarte que Blaine llegaría hoy!” gritó luego, al ver al chico moreno abrazándole (o escondiéndose mientras arreglaba la erección dentro de su pantalón).

“No me digas” comentó Kurt, sarcástico.

“Al menos puedo ver que se están llevando bien. Eso es bueno, tomando en cuenta que vivirá aquí por un tiempo” dijo la chica antes de sentarse en la barra. “¿Dónde está mi desayuno, blanquito?”  

“Oh, lo siento, lo olvidé. ¿Tostadas y leche desnatada está bien, no?” preguntó el chico antes de ponerse a preparar todos los ingredientes. La leche demoraría un rato en hervir, así que sacó la mermelada que había guardado y la puso sobre la mesa.

Estaba poniendo las rebanadas de pan en la tostadora cuando el ritmo de Janelle Monae distrajo a todos del silencio incómodo que imperaba.

“¿No es ese tu teléfono, Kurt?” preguntó la chica, sonriendo maquiavélica.

“¡Es el ringtone de Adam!” exclamó Kurt, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

“¿Adam?” preguntó Blaine cuando estuvieron solos, sin saber si debía sentirse preocupado o no.

“Su agente” respondió Mercedes, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al moreno con una sonrisa suspicaz. “¿Kurt tiene un abrazo y un cariñito y para mí no hay ni un saludo? Estás perdiendo puntos en caballerosidad, querido”

“Ven aquí, preciosa” dijo el moreno, riendo, antes de tomarla en sus brazos y darle un gran abrazo. “Estás estupenda, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?”

“Bueno, la diabetes es una perra” respondió Mercedes, encogiéndose de hombros “Pero supongo que puede tener sus aspectos positivos si es que logra que tenga un cuerpo como este ahora”

“Una lástima lo de la diabetes, pero seguro que estás endulzando corazones por todos lados hoy en día” comentó Blaine, antes de tomar un vaso y dirigirse al lavaplatos para tomar un poco de agua. No es que tuviera sed, no realmente, pero no se podía concentrar con el sabor de Kurt en la boca.

“¡Ah, ah, ah! Puede que me haya hecho la tonta frente a Kurt, pero si hay algo que no soy es ciega” le detuvo la chica, tomando el vaso y volviendo a ponerlo en su lugar. Kurt justo entró en la habitación en ese momento y se mantuvo en silencio sólo para ver si podía escuchar algo de la conversación. “No es que tenga algo en tu contra ni nada, pero tú no tomas un vaso, botella o cuchara de esta casa hasta que no te laves los dientes”

El color que subió a las mejillas del moreno y la risa que se arrancó de sus labios casi de inmediato, hizo que Kurt se derritiera un poco por dentro y tuviera que sonreír.

“Era Adam. El equipo de vestuario quiere tomar nuestras medidas hoy, para empezar a diseñar lo antes posible. Así que tendré que irme antes de lo presupuestado” explicó cuando los jóvenes en la cocina se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos.

“¿Te molesta que deja mis cosas en tu habitación por mientras?” preguntó Blaine, con una sonrisa. “Me gustaría poder estar ahí y aprovechar de conocer al elenco” agregó.

“Por supuesto. Ve a dejar tus cosas y te espero en la puerta” dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

“No olvides de lavarte los dientes, Blaine, no quieres causar demasiada impresión” agregó Mercedes, bromeando.

Kurt sólo atinó a abrazarla con un brazo sobre sus hombros. La chica le abrazó completamente, sabiendo en parte la lucha interior que tenía que estar viviendo el chico.


	4. Chapter 4

El teatro era más bien pequeño, pero Kurt ya se había acostumbrado a él. No era lo que había imaginado cuando pensaba en su futuro cuando joven, pero ahora estaba aquí y sabía que el camino a la fama era pedregoso y cada uno de estos momentos serían los que le empujaran al estrellato, era por eso que ponía todo de sí en cada uno de sus personajes.

En la entrada, junto a la puerta de los artistas, se encontraba Adam. Había sido Mercedes quien le había presentado al hombre en una fiesta, consciente de que si Kurt quería ser alguien necesitaba a un agente que supiera qué hacer, dónde y con quién. Adam era perfecto, y no sólo físicamente, era también terco, testarudo y adorablemente cariñoso.

“¡Kurt!, no pensé que estuvieras despierto después de lo de ayer, me alegro que lo estuvieras” dijo antes de darle un abrazo. Sin pensarlo mucho extendió su mano a Blaine, con cara de no conocerlo. “Adam Wright, soy el agente de Kurt” explicó el pelirrojo.

“Blaine Anderson” respondió el moreno, tomando su mano con una sonrisa. “Soy el director de la obra, y ex compañero de Kurt” agregó, lanzándole una pequeña mirada con el “compañero”.

“Pues será un agrado trabajar con usted, sr. Anderson” dijo Adam con una sonrisa. “¿Les parece si entramos? Ya están casi todos adentro”

El teatro por dentro era casi tan vintage como por fuera, aunque tenía un par de detalles muy modernos que hacían que el lugar fuera simplemente chic. A Kurt le encantaba pues le recordaba mucho más un hogar que todos esos teatros grandes de Broadway.

Habían estado trabajando como elenco durante ya casi 2 años, todos se conocían muy bien en ese lugar y era por eso que le resultaba tan cómodo trabajar ahí. Es verdad, que muchas veces, alguno que otro artista era contratado para algún papel más importante en algún teatro más grande, pero mientras eso no les sucediera todos eran felices haciendo lo que más les gustaba. El último en irse había sido Harry, el director, pero parecía que Wes les había conseguido un reemplazo justo a tiempo. Era cosa de días ver si Blaine se acostumbraba a la vida en Nueva York y le gustaba este grupo de teatro.

“¡Kurt!” gritó una chica, lanzándose a sus brazos antes de agarrar su trasero.

“¡Iliana!” exclamó él, sorprendido. Iliana había sido su primera amiga en el lugar, pero se había quebrado un pie en la primera función de la temporada pasada y había estado fuera de las tablas por un tiempo. “¿Cómo está tu pie?”

“Completamente mejor” dijo la chica, elevando dicha extremidad hasta que su rodilla chocó con su hombro. “¡Y a que no adivinas  quien será Mark!” exclamó luego, con una sonrisa gigante.

“¡No lo puedo creer!” gritó Kurt, dando saltitos y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Le encantaba actuar con esta chica, y sin duda se merecía el papel.

“Vamos, Vivianne quiere empezar con tu vestuario” dijo la chica, tomándole de una mano y arrastrándole lejos de Blaine y Adam, que parecían bastante contentos en quedarse conversando.

“¿Quién era el buenazo que estaba contigo?” preguntó la chica, en cuanto estuvieron fuera de vista.

“Es nuestro nuevo director” respondió Kurt, con una risita al ver la cara de pánico de la chica.

“¡Dios, y yo ni siquiera lo saludé pensando que podía ser un nuevo amigo con ventajas tuyo!” exclamó ella, llevándose una mano a la boca. “¡Por qué no me avisaste!”

“Necesitaba ver tu cara cuando te enteraras” respondió Kurt, poniendo una mano en el mentón de la chica y sonriéndole maquiavélico.

“¡Eres un hijo de perra, Kurt Hummel!” se quejó la chica, caminando delante de él en dirección a los vestuarios.

Pasaron la mayoría de la mañana tomándole medidas, probando telas contra su cuerpo y decidiendo que la mejor idea del mundo sería que usara tanto cuero como fuera posible. Se enteró de quienes habían obtenido los otros personajes (si bien siempre usaban a los mismos actores siempre hacían castings privados para ver quién tomaba uno u otro personaje) y se encontró sorprendido de que usaran a Roy como Joanne, pues el chico era tan obviamente hetero que no tenía idea cómo es que había aceptado el papel.

A eso de las dos Wes les interrumpió, trayendo bajo su hombro a Blaine.

“Chicos, antes de que vayamos a almorzar, tengo que presentarles a nuestro nuevo director” dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que todos vieran bien al moreno de baja estatura. “Blaine Anderson, fue compañero mío y de Kurt durante la secundaria, así que puedo estar seguro que es muy creativo y capaz de llevar esto a buen puerto. Espero que le den una calurosa bienvenida y lo acepten como parte de la familia”.

Iliana fue la primera en aplaudir y acercarse para abrazar nerviosamente al moreno, provocando las carcajadas de todo el grupo, en especial de Kurt. Poco a poco todos habían dado sus felicitaciones y bienvenidas, todos excepto él.

Se acercó a Blaine y le abrazó con fuerza.

“Realmente espero que este sea el camino que siempre debiste haber tomado. Bienvenido a casa” susurró contra su oído, sonriéndole luego al separarse del moreno.

Blaine le devolvió a su vez una sonrisa kilométrica.

 

 

 

 

“Iliana, con más inseguridad”

“Roy, necesitas interpretar al personaje, no sólo cantar sus canciones”

“Andrés, un poco más de masculinidad, tienes que ser sexy pero no como mujer, sino que como hombre”

“¿Tatum, puedes practicar con tacos altos? Sería útil que te fueras acostumbrando a ellos”

“Amber, un poco más de soul en tu voz, con más sentimiento”

“Kurt, no te pierdas en la protesta y se Maurice”

“Fabianne, un poco más de angustia en tu voz sería ideal”

“Roy, en serio, debes aprender a interpretar el personaje, aunque no seas gay”

De a poco los días fueron pasando y Blaine se vio sumergido en tanto trabajo que ni siquiera le quedaba tiempo para tener aquella charla que tanto llevaba esperando, la primera piedra para reconquistar a Kurt después de haberlo arruinado todo cuando decidió quedarse en Westerville, mucho menos tenía para buscar un lugar donde irse a vivir.

Pasaba casi todo el día en el teatro, coordinando los ensayos con las reuniones con la gente de vestuario y con el diseñador encargado de la escenografía. Tenía cuadernos llenos de apuntes, de cosas por hacer, de ideas, de posibles giros y de notas que no tenía tiempo de leer.

Kurt, por su parte, pasaba todas las tardes encerrado en su habitación, cantando sus partes de la obra. Cada vez que Blaine se detenía afuera, esperando poder hablar finalmente con él, se detenía a escucharle y le sentía tan compenetrado en el personaje que era incapaz de molestarle.

Él, por su parte, se encerraba en la sala de ensayos (que según Mercedes le había informado había sido un requerimiento por parte de los tres cuando buscaron apartamento) y no salía de ahí más que para comer y para ir al baño. Incluso había empezado a dormir ahí cuando se dio cuenta que, frente al gran espejo que cubría uno de sus muros, había un sofá que incitaba a dormir.

Ahora mismo, como muchas otras veces, se encontraba frente al escenario intentando que las aspirinas hicieran efecto y su jaqueca se detuviera por un momento. Llevaban todo el día ensayando y Roy, en chico que interpretaría a Joanne (John), simplemente no podía llegar a buen puerto en su interpretación.

El problema parecía ser, con toda seguridad, la imposibilidad de interpretar a un personaje gay.

“Ok, dejemos a Joanne de lado por un rato. ¿Kurt? ¿Estás preparado como para hacer _Over the Moon?_ ” preguntó, mientras buscaba sus anotaciones respecto a la protesta.

“Por supuesto” respondió Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros. Se paró en la mitad del escenario mientras sus compañeros se sentaban en las butacas a observar.

“¿Te puedo pedir un favor, antes de que empieces?” preguntó Blaine, teniendo una impresionante idea en esos momentos, al verle ahí tan adorable y tan sensual en esos pantalones que con suerte se afirmaban de su cadera, esa camiseta demasiado grande para él, con un cuello que no dejaba de caer sobre su hombro. “Roy no parece poder entender que, como John, tiene que sentir una atracción física por Maurice. Sé que sabes bien tu rol, así que podríamos usar esta oportunidad para intentar que John se sienta un poco atraído por Maurice. ¿Te parece?”

“¿Qué tienes en mente?” preguntó Kurt, con una mano sobre su cadera, extrañado.

“Quiero que cantes esta canción como si estuvieras intentando conquistarle. Como si estuvieras a punto de hacerle un strip tease” dijo Blaine, con una sonrisa malvada. “Roy, por su parte, espero que esté suficientemente compenetrado con el personaje como para llegar a calentarse al ver a Maurice cantarle así”.

“¡Estás loco!” dijo Roy, irguiéndose en el asiento en el que se había echado.

“Puede ser, pero si no mejoras tu rendimiento veré si puedo hablar con Wes y pedirle que te cambie. No voy a dejar que una mala actuación arruine la obra” respondió Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros.

Un silencio profundo cayó sobre el teatro.

Nunca antes un director había amenazado con sacar a un actor que ya había ganado el papel, pero todos estaban de acuerdo con que Roy estaba dañando la obra y no sabían qué pensar de la situación.

“Tómalo como una amenaza si quieres, pero yo que tú lo tomaría como una oportunidad” comentó Blaine, mirando a Roy, quien se hundió en su asiento hasta que sólo se vieron sus dreadlocks por sobre el respaldo.

“¿Qué tengo que hacer?” preguntó después de un rato.

“Toma una silla, siéntate frente a Kurt y deja que te cante. Intenta pensar con las emociones de John, no las tuyas. La persona que tendrás enfrente es alguien a quien tú no te puedes resistir, y está cantándote como que fueras la única persona en esta sala que importara. No es un extraño, es tu pareja” dijo Blaine, mientras se preparaba para lo que vendría. Si tenía suerte el ejercicio serviría para que el hombre dejara sus ataduras y empezara a actuar. Si su suerte era aún mejor los celos no le invadirían mientras Kurt cantara.

Kurt en el escenario cerró los ojos y esperó a que el chico de piel oscura se sentara frente a él. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, callados y esperando, abrió los ojos y empezó con su parte.

“ _Anoche tuve un sueño_ ” dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en los ojos y un tono en la voz que a Blaine le erizó todos los pelos de la nuca. “ _Me encontraba en un desierto llamado… Cyberland_ ” recitó, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, su cuello, sus hombros hasta poner la mano en su garganta “ _Hacía calor_ ,” gimió ligeramente con la última palabra “ _mi cantimplora se había roto y yo estaba… sediento_ ” agregó luego, lamiéndose los labios. Respiraba fuerte, tan fuerte que se podía escuchar en toda la sala, como si estuviera realmente excitado por lo que decía. “Desde el abismo salió una vaca, Elsie” agregó, como si fuera una proposición indecente y no sólo una frase. “ _Le pregunté si tenía algo de beber y ella dijo: Se me ha prohibido producir leche_ ” cantó luego, mientras acompañaba la palabra leche con una ligera caricia en la zona de su entrepierna. “ _En Cyberland sólo tomamos Coca Diet_ ” añadió luego, girándose para caminar un poco más lejos del hombre. El efecto que producía era como si acabara de decirle que le acompañara a su habitación.

De pronto Kurt se devolvió, se acercó al hombre en la silla y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Blaine tragó saliva, consciente que la cercanía que su ex novio estaba teniendo con aquel mal actor era completamente su culpa.

“ _Ella dijo_ ,” susurró Kurt frente a él, mirando al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados. “ _Lo único que se puede hacer es saltar sobre la luna_ ” cantó luego, bailando con sus caderas en el lugar hasta que llegó con ellas casi al suelo.

Parte de él sonrió con satisfacción al ver que Roy tragaba saliva, nervioso, incapaz de mirar a algún otro lugar que no fueran los labios de Kurt. Parte de él también vio rojo y quería separarlos inmediatamente.

“ _Cerraron todo lo que era real. Como los establos, los comederos y los Espacios para Performances… y lo reemplazaron todo con mentiras y reglas y realidad virtual_ ” cantó Kurt, quien parecía estar tan excitado mientras recitaba que necesitaba tocar su cabello. “ _pero hay una manera de escapar_ ” susurró luego en el oído de Roy, aunque todos pudieron escuchar claramente dado que Kurt sabía impostar su voz realmente bien.

“¿A que no te calienta ver a Kurt actuar así?” preguntó una voz justo en su oído. Blaine se giró rápidamente, desconcentrándose un poco de los personajes que tenía en  frente para ver al sujeto que tenía al lado.

Era Noah Puckerman, lo recordaba de McKinley, aunque nunca hubieran hablado mucho.

“¿Qué haces aquí, Puck?” preguntó Blaine, entre sorprendido y molesto de que le hubieran interrumpido en la mitad de un ensayo y que le estuvieran quitando la posibilidad de cerciorarse que todo ese flirteo que ocurría en el escenario se quedara ahí.

“A veces le hago los arreglos a Wes para sus obras” respondió Puck, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando la escena que se desarrollaba en el escenario. “Me pidió que le viniera a ayudar con ésta, así que estoy a tu servicio, hobbit”

“No me llames así, Puck” pidió Blaine, llevándose un par de dedos al puente de la nariz.

“Pero si no has crecido nada en estos años, hombre, incluso Kurt se ha hecho más alto” rió el moreno, quien aún tenía el mohicano en su cabeza y era como si no hubiera cambiado nada en todos esos años.

En el escenario Kurt se había sentado sobre el regazo de Roy, quien parecía no saber realmente qué hacer con sus manos, y cantaba como si estuviera siendo tocado de la mejor manera. El actor en la silla no podría sonrojarse más de lo que estaba en esos momentos y Blaine consideró por un par de segundos si había sido suficiente como para que el hombre pudiera encontrar algún punto de similitud con su personaje.

“¿Hey, hasta cuando tendrá que calentar a ese tipo? Porque como que me estoy poniendo celoso aquí” comentó Puck, poniendo en palabras sus sentimientos.

“¿Roy? ¿Entendiste a lo que me refería?” preguntó Blaine, interrumpiendo a Kurt en medio del baile del Salto a Ciegas. Kurt se paró erguido junto al otro actor, poniéndose frente a él para protegerle de las vistas de los demás.

“Creo que lo entendió perfectamente” dijo el chico, sonrojándose un poco él mismo.

De pronto fue como si una luz se prendiera en los ojos del castaño, quien dio un salto desde el escenario y prácticamente corrió hasta los brazos del judío junto a él.

“¡Puck! ¡Qué haces aquí!” exclamó el chico. Blaine notó, brevemente, que Roy se había escapado tras bambalinas; pero su atención se quedó de inmediato prendada en el chico junto a él que sonreía como si navidad se hubiera adelantado.

“Vine por trabajo, haré los arreglos para Rent” dijo el musculoso, desordenándole el cabello con una mano. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía Blaine esperó una reacción por parte de Kurt, sin obtener ninguna más que una sonrisa amistosa.

“Me alegro que vinieras. ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?” preguntó el chico, amablemente.

“Siempre y cuando pueda dormir en algo que no sea el sofá del living” imploró el hombre del mohicano, con algo que implicaba que sabía de qué estaba hablando. ¿Cuántas veces se había quedado con ellos cuando hacía los arreglos para las obras? ¿Cuántas obras había arreglado?

Esto no le gustaba nada.

No podía ser que el chico hubiese cambiado tanto y que tuviera gente tanto más importante que él en su vida.

 


	5. Chapter 5

El elenco entero terminó yendo a la casa de Kurt para celebrar el regreso de Puck

Rachel y Mercedes estaban en la cocina, conversando sobre una taza de café como si nada, pero gritaron alegres y fueron a saludar a Puck de inmediato. Rachel más efusiva que Mercedes, pero la diva de color se mostraba obviamente feliz de tenerlo con ellas.

Blaine no sabía realmente qué iba a pasar cuando salieron del teatro y llegaron al apartamento, pero después de un pequeño asalto a la tienda de licores se dio cuenta que probablemente tendrían que empezar el ensayo al día siguiente un poco más tarde, si es que quería que los actores fueran capaces de escuchar la música sin que sus resacas estorbaran en el camino.

“Harry solía irse a casa cuando teníamos fiesta” dijo Iliana, pasándole un vaso plástico lleno de Cuba Libre. “Me alegra que tú nos acompañes, te harás parte de la familia mucho más rápido de esa forma”

“Te olvidas que estoy viviendo aquí, esta es también mi casa, de momento” le recordó Blaine, riendo por lo bajo. Iliana era una chica muy activa, pero también muy simpática y preocupada. Además de que parecía ser una de las mejores amigas de Kurt, así que sentía una presión extra por agradarle.

La chica sonrió antes de alejarse de él para ir a la cocina. Blaine la siguió con los ojos hasta que la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras ella. Sin embargo, durante el tiempo que la puerta había estado abierta había visto un atisbo que le había dejado en parte horrorizado y que necesitaba confirmar. Eran el infame chico del mohicano y Kurt, sentados en la barra de la cocina, conversando de una manera demasiado íntima como para dejarle tranquilo.

Intentó acercarse a la habitación donde estaban los chicos, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por una sonriente Rachel, llevaba una de esas sonrisas que te hacen pensar que está planeando algo y necesita tu ayuda.

“Blaine, he estado tratando de encontrar un tiempo para que hablemos a solas, pero veo que no hay posibilidad alguna de que pase dado mi abultada agenda y que nunca estás en casa cuando yo lo estoy” dijo Rachel, disparando palabras a mil letras por segundo. “Así que me preguntaba si podíamos tener una pequeña charla”

“¿Ahora?” preguntó Blaine, sorprendido.

“No hay momento como el ahora” respondió la chica, arrastrándole tras ella hacia su habitación.

Nunca antes había entrado al dormitorio de Rachel, al menos no en este departamento, y se imaginó que probablemente sería igual de rosado y escarchado que el que tenía mientras estaba en secundaria. Se sorprendió un poco cuando notó que el lugar no parecía haber sido decorado por una adolescente, sino por una adulta que tenía distintas necesidades y sabía que no necesitaba glitter y lentejuelas para brillar de verdad. Se sintió orgulloso y viejo a la vez.

“¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Kurt?” preguntó la chica, en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él. Blaine no contestó, pues no tenía una respuesta clara que dar. “Ese chico es como mi hermano y no voy a permitir que sufra por ti de nuevo. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que no vendrías nunca a Nueva York, que jamás le verías actuar, mucho menos volver por él” explicó la joven judía. “No voy a permitir que por un capricho arruines la poca seguridad emocional que estaba aprendiendo a sentir”.

“No vine a Nueva York por un capricho, Rachel” respondió Blaine, mirándola con seriedad. Más que cualquier amenaza que la chica le pudiera dar, lo que más llamaba la atención del moreno era esa ‘poca seguridad emocional’ de la que hablaba. Por lo que él conocía de Kurt el chico era el más centrado y seguro de sus emociones de sus amigos.

“¿Y a qué viniste entonces?” preguntó ella, con frialdad, como si no fuera a creer ninguna palabra que saliera de su boca.

“Wes me dio la oportunidad de trabajar en algo que realmente me gusta. Era una oportunidad única que sólo podía tomar si venía a Nueva York… y venir aquí es algo que siempre quise hacer, incluso si rechacé la invitación de Kurt” explicó Blaine, sentándose en la cama y terminando de tomar su cuba libre. “Nunca me pude olvidar de él, Rachel. Estaba en mis pensamientos cada día, obligándome a ser mejor, a no rendirme a la presión de mis padres, a ser consistente entre lo que debía ser y quien quería ser. Ha sido un pilar enorme para mí, incluso con la distancia física y sólo hablando a través de mails y una que otra llamada”

“¿Por qué fuiste tan mal amigo, entonces?” preguntó la  chica, sentándose con él al pie de la cama. “Podrías por lo menos haber venido a su primera obra, él estaba tan entusiasmado con que vinieras que creyó, hasta el último minuto, que llegarías tarde. Sus padres pudieron verle feliz, pues es un gran actor, pero cuando llegó a casa se encerró en su habitación por días, saliendo solo para trabajar”

“Tenía planeado venir, Rachel, pero me arrepentí en el aeropuerto” dijo Blaine, pasándose una mano por la cara. “Incluso entonces sabía que si volvía a ver a Kurt no iba a poder dejarlo, y la empresa de mi papá seguía con problemas… no podía dejarle tampoco. Volver a ver a Kurt sería como recaer en una adicción, no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo entonces… y después simplemente me sentía demasiado avergonzado como para volver”

“Pues ahora tienes tu segunda oportunidad… y la estás desperdiciando” dijo la chica judía poniéndose de pie. Blaine pudo sentir que había algo extra en sus palabras.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Da la casualidad de que Puck ha hecho los arreglos de casi todas las obras en las que Kurt ha actuado. ¿Supongo que puedes adivinar quien ha estado ahí para él después de cada vez que él miraba al público, esperando encontrarte, y veía tu butaca vacía?” respondió ella, antes de abrir la puerta y salir de su habitación con paso seguro.

Blaine se quedó en la habitación por un rato más, sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Tenía derecho a volver a presentarse en la vida de Kurt después de tanto tiempo? Era verdad que habían hablado casi a diario durante esos cuatro años, pero incluso a distancia le había dañado mientras que el chico no había hecho más darle fuerza y coraje. Ciertamente no había sido su intención dañarle, pero tampoco era su intención dañar a su padre. Sabía que su amigo, y alguna vez novio, tenía razón en cuanto a su vocación y sobre cómo no podía dejar que las ideas de otras personas influyeran en las decisiones que tomaba con respecto a su vida, pero su padre era diferente; no podía dejarle abandonado cuando estaba en problemas, significara eso sacrificar parte de su identidad o no.

No se arrepentía de quedarse en Ohio hasta que su padre recuperara estabilidad, pero sí se arrepentía de haber hecho sufrir a Kurt, porque estaba seguro que nunca había habido alguien que se preocupara tanto por su estabilidad mental como ese chico, nadie que se preocupada tanto de su felicidad; ni siquiera él mismo lo hacía, pues había cambiado la de su padre por la suya sin pensarlo demasiado.

Nunca habría imaginado, según lo que Kurt le decía cada vez que rechazaba sus invitaciones, que le estaba dañando tanto como Rachel decía.

Kurt había dicho que le esperaría con los brazos abiertos, sin importar el tiempo que pasara, pero Blaine entendía perfectamente que con su ausencia le había prácticamente arrojado a los brazos de otras personas, amigos que valoraban mucho más su felicidad de lo que él parecía haber hecho.

Supuso que todo dependía de Kurt, pero antes de cualquier cosa tenía que hablar con él. Debía poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, decirle todo lo que se había guardado y, sobre todo, pedirle perdón.

Salió de la habitación con el corazón pesado, pero con la resolución dominando sus pasos. Sin importar si el chico estaba hablando con Puck aún o con el mismo presidente, necesitaba hablar con él.

Desde el salón le llegaban murmullos melodiosos que en un principio no pudo descifrar, aunque después de un par de pasos no pudo más que sonreír ante lo adorables que eran los actores del elenco.

“ _La vie Boheme_.”  Cantaban todos en un susurro, melódicamente, moviéndose con el ritmo, mirando a Rachel.

“ _A los días de inspiración, de hacer la cimarra*, de hacer algo de la nada_ ” cantó Iliana, con su vaso bien en alto, sobre una mesa. Kurt reía a sus pies, con una felicidad que Blaine no había visto en sus ojos hacía demasiado tiempo. “ _La necesidad es expresarse, de comunicarse. Al ir contra la corriente, perder la cordura, volverse loco. Al amar la tensión, sin pensión, a más de una dimensión. Al estar hambriento por atención, odiar la convención, odiar la pretensión, sin mencionar por supuesto, odiar a los viejos queridos, papá y mamá_ ” Cantó luego, tomando una de las manos de Kurt y haciéndole girar alrededor de la mesa hasta los brazos de la chica judía.

“ _A andar en bicicleta al mediodía a través de trajes de tres piezas. A las frutas, a la falta de absolutos. Al Absolut, a las decisiones, a la Voz del Pueblo. A cualquier moda pasajera_ ” siguió luego, tomando de nuevo a Kurt en un ligero abrazo, antes de que todos empezaran a bailar de nuevo. “ _A ser un ‘nosotros’ alguna vez, en vez de un ‘ellos’_ ”

Mientras el grupo bailaba Blaine no pudo dejar de notar que Roy no estaba en ningún lugar cercano y probablemente no estaría ahí para cumplir con su papel en la canción. No iba a dejar que la canción terminara por ello, así que decidió arriesgarse y cantar la parte de John.

“ _¿Está el equipo en una pirámide?_ ” preguntó Kurt, sorprendiéndolo de pronto al tomar la mano de Puck, a quien el moreno no había visto, y cantándole.

“ _Sí, Maurice_ ” respondió el sonidista con una sonrisa.

“ _El mezclador no tiene maleta_ ” le recordó Kurt, con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que a Blaine se le cayera el estómago a los pies.  Puck parecía conocer el personaje lo suficiente como para poner la expresión necesaria para el diálogo. “ _No me pongas esa cara_ ” dijo Kurt, agarrándole el trasero al chico del mohicano por demasiado tiempo, aunque cualquier tiempo hubiera sido demasiado para Blaine.

Blaine tosió para intentar que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían.

“ _Hey, señor_ ” dijo Kurt, dándose vuelta para mirarlo. “ _Él es mi hermano_ ”, añadió luego, lamiendo el cuello del chico, quien sólo rió en sus brazos antes de ir a buscar un nuevo vaso de alcohol.

Blaine no pudo más que quedarse pegado en el lugar en que estaba.

Ese día se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más difícil.

Tanto le cegaban los celos que no era capaz de darse cuenta que alrededor de él los actores seguían cantando y bailando. Tatum y Andrew estaban en la mesa, bailando y jugando como si fueran a hacer más que eso de un momento a otro, pero Blaine no se habría enterado. Sus ojos estaban prendados irremediablemente a Kurt, que bailaba como si estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio como para no tener inhibición alguna, con todos sus amigos.

¿Este era el chico que Rachel le intentaba hacer creer que estaba dañado emocionalmente? Porque ciertamente no lo parecía.

“ _Desenchufa los parlantes antes de que empaques_ ” dijo Kurt, de pronto acercándose a la barra y por lo tanto a Puck. Le puso una mano en el pecho, abrazándole por la espalda y dándole vuelta.

“ _Sí, Maurice_ ” respondió el judío, haciendo girar sus ojos y alejándose para buscar hielo.

“ _Bueno, apresúrate en volver_ ” dijo Kurt, tomándole de un brazo y besándole. Blaine creyó ver un poco de lengua y no pudo más que respirar para calmarse, porque si no terminaban de hacer eso luego iba a explotar, y necesitaban un sonidista, y él no quería abandonar la dirección de la obra por algo que podía ser sólo un ensayo informal.

 _“¡Hermanos!”_ exclamó Rachel desde el otro lado de la habitación, haciéndose la sorprendida, pero la mirada que había dado en su dirección le hacía entender que podía ver por lo que estaba pasando. No sabía dónde meterse. Él no era actor, podía interpretar, pero su mayor problema era que era incapaz de dejar que sus propias emociones salieran a la superficie. Lo que sea que la chica hubiera viso en él, era realmente lo que sentía.

 _“Somos cercanos”_  dijeron Puck y Kurt con una sonrisa, antes de que el hombre más alto palmeara la entrepierna de Kurt, quien rió con ganas.

Más baile siguió a esa declaración, pero Blaine sólo pudo dejarse caer en el sofá, esperando que nadie intentara bailar con él pues no estaba dispuesto ni de humor como para aceptar nada. Sólo podía quedarse ahí, mirando sorprendido a lo que pasaba frente a él. A Puck con su mano en la cintura del chico mientras le abrazaba. A Amber, la chica que interpretaba a Collins, bailando contra él como si le fuera a penetrar de haber sido hombre.

Alrededor de él, incluso Mercedes y Rachel bailaban, mostrando más soltura de la que habría creído posible durante la secundaria, pero él no tenía idea. Sus ojos solo registraban la mirada glaseada del chico al que tanto amaba mientras abrazaba a Puck. Su mente no pensaba más en todas las veces que el judío debía haber estado ahí para consolarlo cuando el mismo Blaine había sido demasiado cobarde como para darle una pequeña alegría y venir a verle.

“ _En honor a la muerte de la Bohemia, un salón impromptu comenzará inmediatamente después de la cena_ ” dijo de pronto Amber, captando la atención de Blaine al cambiar el ritmo de la canción. “ _Mickey Márquez, cubierto sólo con un taparrabos de goma de mascar, va a hacer su famoso baile de la reposera y las esposas, al sonido de té helado siendo revuelto_ ” dijo mientras Andrés bailaba sobre la mesa, como un verdadero bailarín de cabaret. ¿Dónde habían aprendido a bailar todos tan sensualmente en éste lugar? Se preguntó Blaine, recordando la manera en que Kurt había bailado en el escenario para Roy.

“ _Martha Cohen nos mostrará su nuevo documental acerca de la imposibilidad de llegar al orgasmo durante Los Días Terribles_ ” dijo Fabianne, la chica que interpretaría a Rouge, mientras Iliana simulaba estar a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo y perderlo.

“ _Maurice Johnson, de vuelta de su espectacular presentación única en el lote de la Calle 11, cantará cantos tribales nativos americanos hacia atrás a través de su mezclador, mientras se acompaña de un chelo eléctrico, que jamás ha estudiado”_ dijo Iliana, haciendo bailar a Kurt alrededor de la mesa antes de sentarse ella en la superficie.

Como muchas veces había visto esta parte en películas y videos del musical, aquí Mark y Maureen se besaban. Sinceramente creía que Kurt no podría hacer eso, pues el chico era demasiado homosexual (y seguro de su condición) como para hacerlo sin que pareciera completamente falso. Además de eso, Kurt había estado besando a Puck sólo momentos antes, por lo que no lo haría si es que tenía algún tipo de respeto por quien bien podía ser su pareja.

Pero estaba equivocado.

No sólo Kurt estaba besando a su amiga, sino que lo hacía de una manera en que Blaine no podía más que pensar que estaba completamente enfocado en lo que hacía y lo disfrutaba notoriamente. Iliana, por su parte, no parecía estar sorprendida por lo que pasaba y sólo disfrutaba del beso, hasta que nuevamente tenía que cantar y se despegaba de Kurt, con una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

Blaine simplemente no podía más.

No podía más.

No podía aguantar que después de tantos años amando a un chico, chico con el que no tenía ningún privilegio de exclusividad, por cierto, se diera cuenta que la persona de la que se había enamorado era completamente distinta a la persona que tenía enfrente ahora.

Tomó un vaso, se preparó algo muy fuerte, y salió al pequeño balcón donde creyó podría estar solo por un rato.

Afuera sólo encontró a Puck fumando.

El hombre del mohicano le ofreció un cigarro de su cajetilla, Blaine negó con la cabeza. No le iba a aceptar nada a ese idiota.

“No creas que no vi tu cara, hermano, cuando Kurt me besaba” dijo Puck, dejando salir el humo y la nicotina con su respiración. Blaine se aguantó las ganas de decir que no era su hermano, probablemente en vez de palabras sólo saldrían golpes. “No sé si debería  decirte esto, pero… bueno… yo no soy un hombre de compromisos, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera tengo una casa real. Vivo de motel en motel, y en la casa de mis amigos cuando puedo”

Blaine no tenía idea de qué dirección iba a agarrar esa conversación, pero necesitaba desaparecer luego de ahí. Bebió algo de su vaso y cerró los ojos al sentir la fuerza del alcohol, pero siguió allí, con los pies pegados al piso.

“Puede que esta sea la casa en la que más tiempo he estado, pero es sólo porque he trabajado bastante para Wes” dijo Puck, encogiéndose de hombros. Se giró y se apoyó en la baranda, con los brazos cruzados. “Kurt es mi chico, no lo pude proteger con Karofsky, pero eso no quiere decir que le fuera a abandonar después. Si alguien le hace daño estaré ahí para golpearle por él, y si alguien le rompe el corazón estoy dispuesto a todo para intentar componer sus piezas. Y tú le rompiste el corazón mil veces. Mil veces le dije que te golpearía en cuanto te viera, y mil veces me imploró que no”

Blaine se dejó caer al piso, algo sorprendido por lo que le estaban diciendo. Entre Rachel y Puck estaban destrozando lo que le quedaba de sanidad mental. Después de la manera en que estos dos defendían a Kurt, no entendía qué tipo de razón podría haber tenido Mercedes para interceder en su estancia ahí y no estaba seguro si debía realmente agradecer esa oportunidad. Sin duda el chico estaría tanto mejor sin su presencia ahí.

“Hazte hombre y aclara este asunto” dijo Puck de pronto, tomándole por el frente del abrigo y llamándole la atención. “Si vas a terminar de romper su corazón, hazlo pronto para que pueda sanar. Pero si realmente te la vas a jugar por él, tendrás que hacerlo ya antes de que decida que realmente… este departamento es grandioso, y estoy tan acostumbrado que no tendría problema en quedarme aquí para siempre, si es que Kurt me acepta”.

Dicho eso Puck se fue, dejando a un Blaine derrotado en el suelo del balcón, apoyado contra el ventanal como si no tuviera fuerza para ponerse de pie. Y es que no la tenía.

No quería moverse de ahí.

Ni del balcón, ni del departamento, ni del corazón de Kurt.

 

 

 

^* ^* ^* ^*

 

 

 

La fiesta ya había terminado y la mayoría se había ido a sus casas, con un par de amigos que habían estado demasiado ebrios como para que Kurt les dejara manejar, por lo que dormían tirados en colchones inflables alrededor del salón.

Era casi de madrugada y, después de ver que todos estuvieran durmiendo y no hubiera alguien vomitando en el baño, había notado que Blaine no estaba por ningún lado. No era que le importara donde estaba el moreno, simplemente que después de aquella canción improvisada y la cara de furia que le había visto en algunos momentos, no había querido buscarlo sólo para no terminar peleando.

Pero ya era casi de mañana y Nueva York era muy fría en esos meses. No le iba a dejar durmiendo en cualquier lugar del departamento.

Le encontró en el balcón, con las piernas dobladas y los codos reposando sobre ellas, con una botella de ron a su lado y los ojos rojos. Asumió que era de sueño.

“Vamos, Blaine, ve a acostarte. Intenta dormir un poco antes de que tengamos que ir al teatro” dijo Kurt, poniendo una manta alrededor de sus hombros. El moreno le miró confundido.

“¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno conmigo después de todo lo que te he hecho?” preguntó, con la voz algo rasposa. Quizás había sido el ron o el frío, pero Kurt jamás imagino que pudiera ser por culpa de haber estado llorando.

“No has hecho nada conmigo que yo no te dejara hacer” respondió Kurt, sentándose junto a él en un banquillo. Quizás iba a ser éste el momento que tanto había temido que llegara, el de limpiarse las heridas y analizar finalmente lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Quizás, sanar.

“Pero… te abandoné…”

“Hiciste lo que creíste que debías hacer, Blaine. No  te culpo por ello, estoy seguro que hubiera hecho lo mismo si mi padre me necesitara” comentó Kurt, sabiendo lo cierto que era eso. Le había costado darse cuenta al principio, pero con el tiempo había entendido que de haber estado en esa posición él habría hecho lo imposible por ayudar a su padre, aunque significara retrasar un par de años su carrera. “Lo único a lo que yo me oponía era a esa manía tuya de hacer lo que fuera que tu padre pidiera, si eso significaba ganar su aceptación. Tenía miedo de que te pidiera ser ‘normal’… y que accedieras”

“Yo soy normal, lo entiendo ahora” dijo Blaine, un poco más sobrio que antes. “No hay nada de extraño en mí, aunque mi padre diga lo contrario”

“Pues me alegro que sea así” dijo Kurt, con una sonrisa, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

“Sólo… siento que perdí tantas oportunidades para ser feliz contigo. Que podría haberte hecho un hombre tan feliz si sólo me hubiera atrevido” Blaine susurró, después de un rato, tomando la mano de Kurt en su hombro y llevándola a sus labios. “Nunca te quise hacer daño”.

“ _Sin ti, la mano aprieta_ ,” susurró Kurt, entonando una canción que a Blaine le era sumamente triste en esos momentos. El corazón se le apretó de inmediato, entendiendo a dónde iban las palabras del chico. “ _la oreja escucha, el pulso palpita. Sin ti, los ojos miran, las piernas caminan, los pulmones respiran_ ” siguió, sin mirarle a los ojos si no al horizonte sobre Nueva York. “ _La mente se agita, el corazón ansía, las lágrimas se secan… sin ti. La vida sigue, pero yo estoy acabado, porque yo muero, sin ti_ ”

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Kurt.

Y Blaine sabía que se quebraba en mil pedazos por dentro al escuchar esa melodía, esas palabras, en los labios de la única persona que había amado así.

“La vida sigue” repitió Kurt, mirándole con firmeza. “No creas que no vi la cara que tenías durante ‘La vie Boheme’. Realmente me alegro que estés aquí, que hayas aceptado quien eres y qué es lo que quieres ser… pero yo aprendí, durante estos años, a lamer mis heridas solo”.

“¿Y qué son Puck e Iliana entonces?” preguntó Blaine, con un dejo de celos.

“Ellos son, tal como Mercedes y Rachel, como mi padre, como Finn, como Carole, mis pilares” respondió Kurt, soltando la mano de Blaine y poniéndola bajo su mentón. “Son los que me han levantado cada vez que he caído, los que me han ayudado a seguir viviendo sin ti. Y es que yo te amo, te amaba, probablemente te siga amando, pero no podía seguir viviendo alrededor de lo que parecía una fantasía”.

“Dijiste que me esperarías” comentó Blaine, con algo de amargura.

“¡Y lo he hecho!” le reprendió Kurt, poniéndose de pie, dolido. “¡Es la única razón por la que no he podido estar con alguien seriamente! Porque después de un tiempo, cuando veía que habían posibilidades de que vinieras, era capaz de dejar a cualquiera por estar un rato contigo… aunque no significara nada para ti. No iba a iniciar nada serio si cabía la ligera posibilidad de que estar contigo fuera una realidad”.

“Lo que tienes con Puck parece bastante serio, al menos, suficientemente serio para él” dijo Blaine, poniéndose de pie aunque sabía que no iba a ganar tanta altura. Kurt era más alto que él, más de lo que recordaba.

“Puck ha estado ahí en cada una de mis caídas, es quien seca mis lágrimas… quien hizo lo que deberías haber hecho tú” dijo Kurt, dándose vuelta para irse de ahí. Y es que no podía seguir aguantando más de esto. Ya había sido suficiente el dolor de la primera vez, no necesitaba esto. Quizás era hora de tomar aire de nuevo y seguir con su vida. Esta vez sin Blaine, para siempre sin él.

“No, Kurt, lo siento” dijo Blaine, abrazándolo por la espalda. “Simplemente… no soporto la idea de que alguien ocupe el lugar que debería ser mío. Un lugar que perdí al dejarte ir, al no acompañarte, pero que daría cualquier cosa por recuperar”

“¿Es en serio?” preguntó Kurt, dándose vuelta para mirarle, sorprendido, aunque ni siquiera pretendía dejar que esto le diera falsas esperanzas.

“¿Podrías aceptarme, tal cual soy ahora?” preguntó Kurt, mirándole con recelo. “Porque estar contigo no me hará cambiar lo que he aprendido a ser en estos años. No va a evitar que me sienta seguro con Puck, o que bese a Iliana si decido que estoy tan alegre que no puedo evitarlo”

“Lo que sea con tal de saber que, al final del día, será en mis brazos en los que termines” dijo Blaine, acariciando su rostro. Aquella piel que tanto había extrañado. “Lo que sea si puedo saber que eres mío, que si bien tu alegría y tus penas puedan ser también soportados por otros, es conmigo con quien quieres estar”

“Vamos a dormir” dijo Kurt, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Blaine tomó eso como un sí a una pregunta que no había hecho, pero que estaba implícita en su abrazo. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt le guió entre los cuerpos dormidos de los actores que se habían quedado a pasar la noche ahí. Por un momento recordó la primera vez que se habían visto, aquella vez en que, corriendo, le había dado un pequeño paseo por Dalton. Se preguntó si el chico castaño había estado tan nervioso en ese momento como él lo estaba ahora. Ciertamente habían suficientes diferencias entre un escenario y otro, pero la mano que le guiaba era tan cálida como siempre, (si bien un poco más callosa de lo que había esperado.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír, nervioso pero muy, muy feliz.

Supuso que Kurt le iría a dejar a la sala de ensayos, como si se tratara de una cita en la que le llevaba hasta su casa para darle un beso en la puerta. Y no podía imaginar cómo es que llegaría a dormir después de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. ¿Qué clase de persona podría dormir así?

La sola idea de besarle ya le daba escalofríos y le hacía sonrojarse como si tuviera 16 de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kurt.

“Cuando fui a la Sala de Ensayos me encontré a Puck durmiendo en el sofá, así que puedes dormir conmigo por hoy” dijo el chico, con una sonrisa pícara. Blaine ni siquiera se atrevió a abrir la boca por miedo a tartamudear y hacer el ridículo.

El chico de pelo castaño abrió la puerta, y le dejó pasar a un lugar al que el moreno no había querido entrar antes. No era que no le interesara entrar a la habitación de Kurt, al contrario, habría dormido a sus pies o debajo de la cama si es que se lo ofrecían, pero sabía que era un lugar al que no tenía derecho a entrar si es que no lo invitaban. Como si fuera un vampiro, el lugar estaba fuera de límites hasta que el chico le dejara ingresar. Después de todo, como un vampiro, no sabía si podría resistir la tentación estando adentro.

La habitación era, tal como Blaine recordaba de la que tenía en Lima, bastante elegante y masculina. Con detalles que llamaban la atención, pero sin desorden. Lo que sí le llamó la atención fue la forma en que todo parecía abundar con texturas distintas, de forma que cada objeto era una experiencia sensorial distinta. La colcha rugosa en la cama, las suaves lámparas, las vetas de la madera. La suavidad y calidez de las yemas de los dedos de Kurt al tocarle la frente.

“Puedes ocupar alguno de mis pijamas, te quedarán un poco grandes pero cumplirán su función” dijo luego el castaño, yendo a su closet y buscándole algo de ropa. Blaine no estaba seguro de querer moverse de aquel lugar donde se había quedado clavado, frente a la puerta.

No estaba seguro si era el alcohol que había bebido y que ahora, después de haberse parado, se le venía a la cabeza, o que la sensación provenía de la posibilidad de empezar algo con Kurt; tenía la cabeza abombada, como si el silencio le retumbara en los oídos, con el redoble inexorable de un tambor.

Kurt estaba sentado en la cama cuando volvió a tomar consciencia de lo que estaba pasando. A su lado tenía el pijama que le iba a prestar y parecía no querer moverse del lugar.

Blaine se acercó, esperando que sus pasos en el suelo frío no le despertaran de ese magnífico sueño en el que parecía haberse sumergido. Avanzó hasta Kurt, tomándole una mano y acercándola a su corazón antes de que su frente tocara la del chico, antes de que su aliento le golpeara en los labios, antes de que sus ojos pardos se abrieran paso en las corrientes de los ojos de Kurt.

Antes de que sus labios se tocaran como si una corriente eléctrica los envolviera voltio por voltio.

Blaine cerró los ojos, sintiendo como un nudo el nudo alojado en su garganta se apoderaba de sus sensaciones. Tenía un sollozo en la punta de la lengua, un sollozo de felicidad y de éxtasis. No podía creer todo lo que había extrañado los suaves labios del chico contra los suyos. Le besó con suavidad, pero con toda la pasión que sentía respaldando cada instante.

La misma mano que había puesto en su pecho, la que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba con la cercanía de Kurt, fue la que empezó poco a poco a alejarle de él.

“Vístete y duerme, tendremos un día complicado mañana” le recordó Kurt con una sonrisa. Blaine sonrió de vuelta antes de tomar la ropa y dirigirse al baño para cambiarse.

Una vez adentro se dio cuenta de dos cosas: 1.- Era verdad que Kurt había crecido demasiado, Blaine se veía ridículo en ese pijama tan grande para él. 2.- El olor de la piel de Kurt en la tela, envolviéndolo como si fuera la mejor de las mantas, habría sido suficiente como para hacerle dormir en paz toda su vida. Ahora que sabía la tranquilidad que se lograba solo con su aroma, ahora que por fin podía recordar con precisión aquella mezcla de perfume y piel, Blaine no podría estar tranquilo hasta que pudiera asegurar que sus sábanas siempre olieran así. Sintiéndose ridículo, pero sin poderlo evitar, se abrazó a sí mismo y al pijama, oliendo la tela y sintiendo la textura bajo sus dedos.

“Pretendía decirles que dejáramos el ensayo hasta la tarde. La mayoría tendrá demasiada resaca como para ensayar con ganas, después de todo” dijo Blaine cuando volvió del baño, con una sonrisa tímida.

El chico no estaba por ningún lado.

Entró un rato  después, vestido en su propio pijama. Era aquel que sólo tenía los pantalones y le faltaba la camisa, aquel que había visto la primera vez que el chico abrió la puerta para recibirlo. En esos momentos no había podido verle con tranquilidad, pero ahora no podía evitar que sus ojos se pasearan por la superficie nívea de su torso desnudo.

Tragó saliva, preguntándose cómo iba a sobrevivir a esa noche.

“Lo siento, no soporto muy bien el dormir con más ropa que esto” dijo Kurt, incómodo.

“No te preocupes, soy yo el invitado en tu habitación” dijo Blaine, intentando mirar a cualquier otro lado para evitarle a Kurt la incomodidad.

“Buenas noches, supongo” dijo el chico de ojos azules, antes de meterse a la cama, acurrucándose en una de sus orillas. El moreno no pudo más que seguirle, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sacar de su mente la imagen de ese pecho, de sus pectorales, sus abdominales, la tenue y finísima línea de pelo que iba desde su ombligo hasta su pijama y, sobre todo, de esos brazos que sólo había podido apreciar en verano y que ahora no hacían más que distraerle. Siempre le había llamado la atención que Kurt, para lo menudo que se veía, tuviese tanta fuerza.

Ahora no sabía de donde sacaría la fuerza para evitar hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera luego. No quería arruinar las cosas apresurando a Kurt.

 

:::

::

:

::

:::

 

Despertó al otro día sintiendo emociones totalmente contrarias unas de otras. Por una parte el mundo era hermoso y colorido e intoxicante; definitivamente estaba justo en el lugar en el que debía estar, pues Kurt estaba en sus brazos, su espalda desnuda apoyada contra su pecho. Tenía el calor del cuerpo en sus manos, entibiándolas como nunca había logrado hacer su manta calefactora en casa. Y es que el chico era como una pequeña estufita, cálido hasta la punta de los pies. Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar mil y una mañanas que había despertado con la misma sensación: un invierno gélido fuera de las mantas y un verano dentro de ellas, sólo porque Kurt estaba ahí con él.

El mundo era un lugar hermoso, cálido, colorido, con el intoxicante aroma del hombre al que quería entre sus brazos.

Por otro lado, su cerebro le decía que cualquier color, cualquier aroma, cualquier tipo de calor o cualquier sonido, sería como un bate golpeándole la cabeza. Tenía la peor resaca de la historia.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la nuca del chico que tenía enfrente y dejó por un momento que la nostalgia se apoderara de sí.

¿Cuántas mañanas había despertado así, con Kurt entre sus brazos? Ciertamente no las suficientes, porque parecía que era un acto del que jamás se iba a aburrir. ¿Cómo podría alguien aburrirse de tener al chico apoyando contra él?

Se las arregló para apegarle un poco más a su cuerpo, abrazándole con cuidado para no despertarlo.

Kurt había cambiado tanto en ese tiempo en que no se habían visto. Lo había podido notar en sus mails y las veces que habían hablado por internet, pero supuso que no había caído en cuenta realmente hasta que le vio en la fiesta de anoche. Le vio feliz y sintió, por un momento, que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, su felicidad no dependía de él. Debía buscar un departamento luego, quizás otro trabajo. Debía alejarse de Kurt, dejarle vivir su vida.

Pero no quería cometer ese error de nuevo.

Cuando el chico se había venido a Nueva York le había dado la posibilidad de seguirlo. Le había dicho que le esperaría. Casi le había convencido para que siguieran intentando, no separarse, le había asegurado que era posible mantener una relación a distancia. Había sido su decisión la de distanciarse, y le había dolido como si se hubiera rasgado el corazón para incrustarlo en la maleta con la que Kurt viajaría. Un pedazo de su corazón le había seguido desde entonces.

Ni siquiera había intentado enamorarse de otra persona, porque la idea le resultaba ridícula. Cada vez que sus amigos le habían intentado ayudar a conocer a alguien él había dado la misma excusa: Estoy ocupado, debo ayudar a mi padre. Era la misma excusa que le había dado a Kurt, así que en parte suponía que estaba bien ocupar esa mentira. Si era capaz de repetírsela a otros quizás era porque era verdad.

Por dentro sabía, sin embargo, que no era más que una excusa. La verdadera razón para no salir con otras personas era que extrañaba a su pequeño Diva.

Y ahora le tenía entre sus brazos, como tantas otras mañanas.

Si eso era un sueño no quería despertar, pero sentía que se iba a poner a llorar de un momento a otro si seguía así.

Anoche Kurt no le había dado ninguna respuesta clara, pero la sonrisa que le había dado había sido suficiente como para hacerle entender que estaba feliz con la idea de tratar de empezar algo entre ellos. Tenía claro que sería cosa de tiempo, que no podía llegar y meterse en su vida, esperando que Kurt le aceptara como si nada hubiera cambiado. Porque habían cambiado demasiado, ninguno era el mismo después de cuatro años; debían acostumbrarse primero a lo que eran ahora, pero era un buen comienzo.

No podía creer su suerte.

Demasiado cerca de su oído escuchó el sonido de un despertador que obligaba a intentar cubrirse aún más con las mantas, intentando que el cuerpo de Kurt resultara un buen escudo al insoportable ruido. Parte de él se daba cuenta que era una canción de los Beatles, pero el resto sólo podía esconderse más entre el cuerpo cálido del chico en sus brazos y el colchón.

La risa saltarina de Kurt, en cambio, era como un bálsamo para sus oídos.

El chico se giró en el lugar, sin hacer el más mínimo intento de liberarse de los brazos que le rodeaban, hasta mirarle de frente. Pasó una mano por su frente y sus mejillas, y sonrió nuevamente, asegurándole que lo de anoche no había sido un macabro juego de su mente ebria. Que no iba a enojarse por tenerlo en su cama, envolviéndolo por la espalda como si no lo quisiera dejar ir nunca más.

“Tenemos que levantarnos ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo al teatro” dijo el chico, mirándole a los ojos.

“¿Por qué no le digo a todos que nos tomemos la mañana libre?” preguntó Blaine, cerrando los ojos e inclinándose al contacto de los suaves dedos de Kurt por su cara. “Dudo que sea el único con resaca”

“La mejor idea de la vida” dijo Kurt, alcanzándole su propio celular. “Llama a Iliana, ella se encargará de que todos sepan en cinco segundos”

Después de una corta pero distraída conversación con Iliana, quién se podría concentrar con los dedos de Kurt bailando sobre las solapas de su pijama, Blaine se había asegurado de tener por lo menos un par de horas más para recuperarse.

“Blaine, hablando en serio” dijo Kurt, mirándole de pronto, cuando el moreno dejó el celular sobre la almohada. “No sé si pueda soportar empezar una relación contigo tan rápido. Vamos, llevamos tres semanas viviendo bajo el mismo techo y recién ahora vinimos a hablar de algo que nos es tan importante”

“No te preocupes” musitó Blaine, abrazándole con fuerza. “Puede que no estemos listos para nada ahora. Tenemos que conocer quiénes somos hoy en día, después de todo, pero estoy más que dispuesto a intentarlo. Si es que me dejas” agregó después de un rato, separándose de él un poco para poder darle un beso.

Tierno como el que habían tenido anoche antes de acostarse, pero con la claridad que les daba la sobriedad. La claridad hacía que cada sonido, cada respiración que ambos tomaban, cada párpado que caía para relajarse en el beso, se hicieran tan importantes y tan fascinantes  que el beso de a poco empezó a perder ternura y llenarse de pasión.

Kurt maullaba contra sus labios como si quisiera derretirse en sus brazos y a Blaine le parecía que cada sonido provocado por el chico le resultaba incendiario.

Necesitaba tenerlo más cerca.

Necesitaba que los brazos del chico se enroscaran en su cuello.

Necesitaba que los dedos de Kurt le tiraran el pelo como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

Necesitaba que los golpes en la puerta dejaran de matar cualquier tipo de magia que había en el ambiente.

Kurt soltó una risita contra sus labios que le hizo olvidar de inmediato la ira que sentía contra cualquier que estuviera al otro lado.

“¿Kurt, me ayudarás o no?” dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

“Déjame vestirme y voy” respondió el chico a la voz, sorprendido.

El castaño le abrazó con fuerza durante unos segundos. Al menos cinco Mississippi. Blaine sonrió pues, ¿quién era él para despreciar un acto de afecto iniciado por el contratenor? No, el dejaría que el cariño le llegara, lo tomaría, lo guardaría en una cajita en su corazón y sólo lo sacaría en las noches solitarias para que le ayudara a pasar la pena.

“Lo siento, había olvidado que le prometí a Puck que arreglaría su camioneta” dijo el chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior, en el mismo punto en que él había estado mordiendo segundos atrás. “Debí haberlo olvidado cuando programé el despertador”

“¿No le puedes decir que lo harás más tarde?” preguntó Blaine.

“De hecho… tomando en cuenta que no bebí tanto como para tener resaca, y que corriste el ensayo, este es el mejor momento para hacerlo” explicó el chico, con una expresión tan adorable que Blaine no pudo más que mirarle con cariño.

“¿Estarás en el estacionamiento?” preguntó con la voz cargada de sueño cuando el chico se levantó para ir a buscar algo en el closet. Kurt hizo un sonido afirmativo mientras se metía en la habitación destinada a su closet. Casi un minuto después salía de éste vestido con un overol al que se veía que, por más que lo habían lavado, había sido imposible sacarle la grasa. “Te ves sexy así” comentó al verle.

“Este pingüino creció hace mucho, Blaine, más vale que te acostumbres a eso” dijo Kurt, antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso que le mantuvo pegado a la cama. El beso o las manos que le empujaban los hombros, no estaba seguro, pero no se quería mover de ahí. Ni moverse ni que el chico se alejara.

“¿En qué quedamos entonces?” preguntó Blaine con la voz gruesa de emoción. “¿Quieres salir conmigo?

“Creo que es muy pronto para pensar en salir” respondió Kurt, apesadumbrado.

“¿Puedo siquiera intentar conquistarte y lograr que aceptes salir conmigo?” volvió a preguntar el moreno, apoyándose en sus codos para poder mirarle más de cerca.

“Por supuesto que puedes. Me gustaría que intentemos llegar a algo… pero tenemos que conocernos antes. Volver a conocernos. Sólo entonces podremos amarnos de verdad, aceptarnos tal cual somos y no quedarnos con el recuerdo de lo que éramos” dijo Kurt, tragando saliva. Aún no se levantaba de la cama. Blaine estaba seguro que no le quería dejar ir, por ahora… sólo asintió.

“¿Tennos el desayuno listo para cuando volvamos?” preguntó Kurt, con picardía.

“Si logro despertar… yo mismo los iré a buscar cuando esté listo” dijo Blaine, con una sonrisa.

Un rato, y un par de besos, después el moreno volvía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo y Kurt salía de la habitación con el corazón vibrante y esperanzado.

 

:::

::

:

::

:::

 

La camioneta de Puck era un desastre y Kurt se lo decía cada vez que venía, más que nada porque cada vez que venía al chico le tocaba prácticamente armarla de nuevo. No era que el hombre del mohicano la usara mal sino que la hacía trabajar hasta límites ridículos. Ya le había advertido tantas veces que si seguía usándola así le estallaría en la cara, que Kurt ya había optado por dejar de regañarlo y en vez de eso, cobrarle una comisión de cien por ciento por cada parte nueva que tuviera que comprar. Cambiaba la furia del regaño por dinero. Dinero que por lo general ocupaba para comprar ropa nueva o cremas. Lo que ganaba en el teatro estaba destinado para pagar las cuentas y una pequeña cuenta de ahorros que tenía destinada a emergencias. El mundo de las tablas era un lugar inseguro monetariamente, así que no se quería tener que ver trabajando de mesero algún día porque cuando tuvo dinero lo malgastó en bolsos. No era que comprarse unas Dr. Martens o un bolso McQueen fueran un malgasto, sino que no quería tener que preocuparse de algún día tener tan poco dinero que se viera obligado a vender sus cosas. No quería llegar algún día a pensar que esas cosas eran malgastar dinero, prefería verlas como… pequeños lujos.

Por lo tanto, era el dinero que ganaba en arreglos como éste lo que le daba dinero para darse sus pequeños lujos. Eso ciertamente le hacía ver a Puck con mucho más cariño cuando llegaba con su camioneta humeante.

“Así que… ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?” preguntó Puck, apoyado sobre el capó del auto cuando le vio llegar.

“No empieces, Puck” advirtió Kurt, dejando su caja de herramientas en el piso antes de abrir la camioneta para poder accionar el botón que levantaba el capó.

“Vamos, dormí en esa sala, congelándome las pelotas, para que pudieras tener una excusa para llevar al hobbit a tu cama. Lo mínimo que me merezco es un par de detalles” dijo el hombre de piel oliva, apareciéndose junto a él.

“Pues no pasó nada muy físico, si es lo que quieres saber” dijo Kurt, cruzándose de brazos. Era reconfortante darse cuenta que en todo el tiempo que se habían conocido había crecido suficiente como para poder mirar a Puck casi al mismo nivel. Las ventajas de un estirón tardío.

“¿Pero hablaron siquiera?” preguntó el moreno, poniendo una mano en su cadera y mirándole a los ojos. Estaban acostumbrados a pequeños gestos como ese, una mano que tocaba al otro, un pequeño beso en la frente o un par de dedos que desordenaban su pelo, afectuosos. Kurt sonrió.

“Hablamos, sí. Supongo… no tenemos nada aún, pero es obvio que los dos queremos que haya algo” dijo Kurt, con una sonrisa que podría haber opacado al sol matutino.

“Mientras tengas cuidado de no acabar peor que antes, sabes que te apoyaré en todo el camino” dijo Puck, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros y atrayéndole hacia sí.

“Tendrás que soltarme si quieres que arregle este vejestorio, Noah” dijo Kurt, riendo.

“Un beso primero” pidió el hombre del mohicano, señalando su mejilla. “Es lo mínimo que me merezco después de congelarme en ese sofá de mierda”

“Como si no supiera que te escabulliste a la pieza de Rachel durante la noche” comentó el chico de ojos azules, levantando una ceja para mirar a su interlocutor.

“¿Me viste?”

“No, pero no soy tonto” respondió Kurt, antes de darle el beso y disponerse a arreglar el cacharro.

Después de un par de minutos en que Kurt puso manos a la obra y se fijó en los detalles de siempre, porque había cosas que _siempre_ fallaban en la camioneta de Puck, cambió aceites, limpió carburadores y puso a cargar la batería, el hombre del mohicano se aburrió de mirarlo desde el piso (donde jugaba con su guitarra) y se apoyó en el capó junto a él.

“¿Empezarán a salir ahora, entonces?”

“No, no creo. Supongo que sólo significará que estemos más conscientes del otro o que flirteemos más abiertamente” dijo Kurt, limpiándose las manos en un trapo bastante sucio. Casi tan sucio como probablemente debía estar su cara.

“Eso es bastante aburrido. ¿No habías dejado que te diera una mamada? Si eso es flirtear para ti deberíamos flirtear más a menudo” agregó dándole un pequeño empujón con su hombro. Kurt no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

“Me agarró en un momento de debilidad. Tú sabes eso, te lo conté ayer” dijo Kurt, dándose vuelta para apoyarse contra el auto también.

“No puedo creer que le hayas cerrado la puerta en las narices”

“Lo siento, no soy tú. No podía haberle abierto la puerta con una erección matutina” comentó él, intentando mantener la compostura. No dejaba de ser gracioso que siempre que hablaba con Puck terminaran hablando de erecciones, mamadas y folladas en la parte trasera de autos, aunque la mayoría de las veces el protagonista era el moreno, y no Kurt.

“A mí me has abierto la puerta así un par de veces” le recordó Puck, moviendo las cejas con su comentario. “Por eso cuando vengo trato de llegar en las mañanas. Das las mejores bienvenidas cuando estás así, las más cálidas”

“Sí, y si no te callas de una puta vez nunca más vas a tener una de esas bienvenidas” dijo Kurt, mirándole con su mejor cara de odio.

“¿Significa eso que seguiremos esta cosa rara que tenemos mientras estás en ese ‘nada’ con el hobbit?” preguntó Puck, abrazándole por la cintura con un brazo, acercándole hasta que estuvieron lado a lado.

“Acabas de decirlo. En estos momentos somos ‘nada’. No veo porqué tendría que serle fiel aún” respondió Kurt, sonriéndole de forma provocativa.

“Eres feroz y no tienes vergüenza. Me gusta eso de ti” rió Puck, antes de pasarle una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo aún más. A Kurt no le importó.

“Te gusta cualquier cosa que implique que podrás tener más sexo”

“Por supuesto. Estos pequeños tienen mucho amor para dar al mundo” dijo el del mohicano, mostrándole sus bíceps a través de la gruesa camisa de franela.

“¿Cómo van las cosas con Rachel?” preguntó Kurt, intentando volver al trabajo. Quería terminar antes de que Blaine bajara a avisarles sobre el desayuno, no quería tener que subir a departamento y tener que quedarse lleno de grasa durante la comida, para bajar a terminar el trabajo luego; preferiría poder darse un baño antes de comer y después quedarse en su ropa de ensayo, algo más cómodo y menos sucio.

“Creo que aún está intentando entender que Finn está casado y que ya no hay más posibilidades para ellos. Hasta que entienda eso no creo que se dé cuenta que realmente me importa, o que podría haber algo entre nosotros. Algo de verdad” respondió Puck, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Kurt ya había aprendido que eres era uno más de sus signos de vulnerabilidad y sintió ganas de abofetear a su amiga por ser tan ciega y testaruda.

“Supongo que te das cuenta que esto” empezó Kurt, mostrando con una mano el espacio entre ellos “te va a explotar en la cara en algún punto”

“Por supuesto que lo sé. Tendría que ser ciego para no darme cuenta” exclamó Puck, como si la noción siquiera fuera algo increíble, “pero es gracioso ponerla celosa contigo. Además… no es como que ustedes no hayan hecho cosas entre ustedes”

“Tu léxico me asombra cada día más, Puck” comentó Kurt, mientras volvía a instalar la batería de la camioneta. “Gracioso para ti, en cualquier caso. Después de un par de meses tú te vas de nuevo y somos Mercedes y yo los que vivimos con una Rachel Berry enojada. Bueno, más bien Mercedes porque a mí no me habla en una semana”.

“Sabes que si las cosas no resultan con el hobbit te puedes quedar conmigo, ¿cierto?” preguntó Puck, de pronto abrazándolo por la espalda. El gesto era uno al que estaba tan acostumbrado que apegarse a su pecho era casi un acto reflejo. Kurt de inmediato se sintió más seguro y más tranquilo. Como si los brazos de Noah le quitaran el frío.

“Eso sería injusto. Tanto para ti,  como para Rachel o para mí” respondió Kurt, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro tras él.

“No lo creas. Es verdad que siempre hablo de mis problemas sobre Rachel contigo, pero eso es más que nada porque tú eres tan fácil de tratar que no tengo verdaderos problemas con nosotros” susurró Puck contra su oído. Kurt de inmediato recordó las muchas veces en que habían estado en posiciones aún más íntimas. “pero eso no significa que no te amo”

“No estás enamorado de mí, Puck, estás enamorado de Rachel. Yo también te amo, pero como amo a Mercedes, Finn, o Rachel” cuando dijo esto al parecer el del mohicano sintió la necesidad de recordarle, con un pequeño movimiento de caderas, que no era el mismo tipo de amor. “Es verdad que hemos dormido juntos y que incluso nos hemos comportado como una pareja por cierto tiempo, pero no lo somos. No estamos enamorados, y eso hace toda la diferencia”

“Lo sé, pero no evita que quiera tenerte siempre a mi lado para asegurarme que estarás bien. Me pasa algo similar con Rachel, pero al mismo tiempo no siento con ella que tenga que protegerla” dijo Puck, dándole un beso en el cuello que hizo que Kurt tuviera escalofríos.

“Pero es ella la que te hace sentir las mariposas” dijo el chico, acariciando su cabello.

Un portazo dentro del edificio les llamó la atención lo suficiente como separarles. Kurt sonrió antes de volver al trabajo. Se dirigió al interior del auto y lo encendió. El cacharro aún sonaba como si tuviera un ratón atrapado en algún punto del motor, pero al menos no soltaba ese horrible humo que daba la impresión de que iba a explotar en unos segundos.

“Te daré una lista luego con las piezas que hay que reemplazar y líquido para frenos. Vamos a ver si podemos salvar a esta abuelita” dijo Kurt después de apagarlo y cerrar el capó. Todavía tenía que meterse debajo, pero los problemas de siempre estaban ahí así que estaba seguro de lo que el auto necesitaba.

Puck lo atrajo con un abrazo, sin importarle lo sucio que estaba. Kurt sonrió.

“Vamos a tomar desayuno. Blaine nos debe estar esperando”


	7. Chapter 7

Como había podido esperar, Blaine estaba en la cocina trabajando sobre un sartén y el aroma a café haciendo que la mañana tuviera un futuro delicioso.  Lo que no esperaba era a casi toda la gente que se había quedado en casa sentados a la mesa, conversando y comiendo lo que Blaine obviamente estaba preparando para todos.

Kurt no pudo más que acercarse al moreno con una risita y una pregunta en su expresión.

“No puedo creer que le hayas hecho desayuno a todos” dijo cuando estuvo a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El hombre frente a la cocina era adorable.

“Iliana rogó comida y sus llantos despertaron al resto. No podía hacer comida para uno y no para los demás” respondió Blaine, mientras revolvía unos huevos en el sartén. Le miró de reojo por un segundo, para luego darse vuelta completamente y reírse en su cara. Kurt sólo levantó una ceja esperando una razón para tanta risa. “Estás muy sucio, creo que nunca te había visto quedar así con un auto”

“La camioneta de Puck es un desastre” explicó Kurt con una sonrisa. Vio sus dedos llenos de grasa y pensó en todo lo que le costaría sacarse eso de encima, y lo horrible que sería para su piel usar el desengrasante que su padre le había recomendado para estas ocasiones.

Blaine puso los huevos en un plato y los dejó frente a Amber en la mesa. La chica no parecía haber despertado todavía, pero dejó que su nariz le guiara a la comida. El director sólo rió antes de volver a donde Kurt estaba en la cocina.

“¿Ya comiste?” preguntó el castaño, con una sonrisa, mientras buscaba bajo el lavaplatos el producto que ocupaba para sacar la grasa.

“Te estaba esperando para que comiéramos juntos. ¿Por qué no te vas a lavar primero? Haré algo para Puck por mientras, y podemos comer cuando estés limpio de nuevo” dijo Blaine, acariciándole el cabello que, dado que Kurt estaba agachado, quedaba a la altura de su cadera.

“Genial. Odio comer solo” respondió él. El chico no pudo evitar que su cabeza se apoyara contra la pierna del hombre junto a él. No le gustaba que le tocaran el pelo, más que nada porque estaba consciente de lo sensible que era, pero Blaine era una excepción. Siempre lo había sido.

Con una sonrisa se fue a tomar una ducha, pensando en lo cómodas que se habían sentido las manos del otro hombre, tocándole como si no hubiera molestia entre ellos. Como antes.

Cerró la puerta del baño tras él, se sacó el overol y lo dejó doblado sobre una mesita. El resto de su ropa lo siguió rápidamente. Se acercó al espejo y miró el desastre que era su piel en esos momentos. Realmente hacía mucho tiempo que no se ensuciaba tanto con un auto, tenía grasa en su cara y sus manos. Su pelo estaba en todas direcciones, lo cual no era de extrañar con tanta gente revolviéndolo para una sola mañana.

¿Tan extraño era para Blaine verle así?, pensó mientras se metía a la ducha.

Probablemente sí.

Cuando había salido de Lima era una persona bastante distinta al hombre que tenía en frente ahora. Mucho más intransigente, habría sido imposible encontrarle con la cara sucia sin una buena razón, y arreglar un auto no lo era entonces.

¿Era demasiada la diferencia entre el viejo y el nuevo Kurt?

¿Era posible que Blaine se pudiera enamorar de alguien tan distinto?

Su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, si bien no había tenido un mal cuerpo cuando había estado en Ohio se había visto obligado a cambiarlo. El pequeño pingüino no era suficiente en el mundo del teatro, tenía que poder ser un tigre, león, zorro, lobo, oveja o lo que sea que le pidiesen. Era necesario que su cuerpo estuviera dispuesto para interpretar a cualquier personaje, que tuviera la suficiente resistencia como para correr por todo un escenario cantando sin perder una nota si es que el personaje lo requería. Había perdido peso y ganado músculos, había crecido casi quince centímetros desde que había conocido a Blaine, se había dejado crecer el pelo y lo había cortado luego, había dejado atrás ese peinado de niño bueno y, por sobre todo, había perdido cualquier tipo de inocencia y cualquier esperanza en el romance que había tenido cuando era más joven. Eso había ocurrido cuando se dio cuenta que su príncipe azul no le acompañaría en el viaje más importante de su vida. Ese había sido, definitivamente, el mayor de los cambios. El darse cuenta que los amores de secundaria no eran eternos; le costó cada pedazo de su corazón roto el darse cuenta que su sueño se había acabado.

Había intentado creer de nuevo en el amor, no iba a dejar que una decepción amorosa arruinara su vida; pero había sido imposible.

La primera persona con la que había intentado era Tony, un joven que iba al mismo café que él visitaba día por medio. Habían salido durante casi un mes, un par de veces por semana, pero en cada cita Kurt no podía dejar de comparar la actitud liviana del chico con lo preocupado que había sido Blaine, los pequeños detalles que tanto le habían fascinado, los regalitos que escondía cuando iba a su cuarto, lo ordenado que era a veces y cómo su locura sólo se dejaba ver cuando estaba cantando.

Cuando, después de mucha insistencia por parte de Tony, intentaron llegar a algo más sexual y Kurt se dio cuenta que era imposible no recordar a Blaine en cada momento y compararle incluso en cosas que sabía que no debería, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no podía seguir con él. Si lo hacía sólo se estaría engañando a sí mismo.

De a poco notó que cada vez que salía con alguien había patrones que hacían prefería en sus potenciales citas. Por lo general bastaba que la persona se pareciera a la imagen mental que tenía del novio perfecto. Fue Mercedes la que le había hecho ver que esa imagen era demasiado similar a Blaine.

Después de eso estuvo casi dos años solo.

No quería estar con nadie mientras tuviera el recuerdo de Blaine en su mente, rondando, susurrándole que alguien no era el correcto, aun cuando estaba bastante cómodo en una relación. Siempre terminaba haciéndole caso al recuerdo, mucho más que a la Diva mental que le decía que tenía que seguir adelante. Blaine siempre ganaba en su corazón.

Puck le había salvado, no como una pareja, sino como un gran amigo. Si alguna vez habían tenido algo entre ellos era sólo porque Noah no conocía otra manera de ser cariñoso que esa, y al ser alguien a quien Kurt ya conocía, le era imposible compararlo con Blaine. No podía compararle con gente de su pasado, pero lo veía en cada persona nueva que conocía y que hacía el intento de ganarse su corazón.

Y nunca llegó ninguno a estar a la altura de Blaine.

Es verdad que el hombre (que ahora estaba en su cocina como si hubiese salido de un sueño) no era el mejor de los románticos y tenía una lista innumerable de veces en que le había dado serenatas con canciones pésimamente elegidas. Era verdad que muchas veces el miedo que el otro había tenido para asumir lo diferente que era Kurt (y lo orgulloso que estaba de serlo) les había llevado a pelear, pero siempre había estado ahí cuando le había necesitado, incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía. Blaine siempre había estado ahí para él; penas, alegrías, iras, decepciones, no importaba de qué se tratara porque sabía que podía confiar en que tendría su mano dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Quizás por eso es que le había dolido tanto el darse cuenta, durante la mitad de su primera presentación, que esa mano ya no estaría ahí para acompañarle. Blaine tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como ganarse la aceptación de un padre que nunca había estado completamente feliz con él.

Sabía que era egoísta, pero sentía que tenía un poco de derecho a serlo.

¿Por qué no podía querer a una de las personas más importantes de su vida estuviera presente en el momento que iba a cambiar su historia?

Blaine le había dicho que iría, que había cambiado el boleto del avión que había causado todo el embrollo, que estaría ahí justo unas horas antes, que esperaba con ansias verle subir al escenario y darles a todos una muestra del talento que siempre había amado. Kurt por su parte le había estado esperando como una quinceañera enamorada, y es que en el fondo aún lo era, le había comprado una entrada (que había mandado previamente a Blaine por correo) y le había preparado un asiento en primera fila.

Durante mucho tiempo se sintió avergonzado de las veces que se había asomado entre las cortinas para ver si alguien ocupaba el asiento, de todas las llamadas perdidas que le dejó minutos antes de la función cuando se había dado cuenta que aún no llegaba, de las miradas que la compañía le había dado al caer el telón, cuando era obvio que Blaine se había perdido su primera obra en Broadway.

Recordaba la sonrisa orgullosa de su padre, el abrazo afectuoso de Carole, las flores que Finn le había dado, los dedos de Puck revolviéndole el pelo, las manos de Iliana mientras le llevaba a un baño para que pudiera llorar en paz. Recordaba la ausencia de Blaine y el agujero que se había instalado en su corazón, en sus pulmones, en su estómago.

Nunca había tomado el peso a la ausencia de Blaine en su vida como en esos momentos.

Antes de eso había sido como un fantasma que no le dejaba de penar pero después de esa noche se había transformado en un ancla que le impedía avanzar, que tiraba de su pie recordándole que su corazón se había quedado con Blaine y ahora sólo tenía las cadenas que le ataban a él. Las podía sentir latiendo, pero era sólo una sombra del verdadero palpitar.

En cuanto su familia volvió a Lima Kurt se había encerrado en su habitación, sin ganas ni de hablar ni de comer. Había ido a cada una de las funciones, pues se negaba a dejar que su vida amorosa influyera en su rendimiento profesional, pero no había participado de nada más.

No recordaba porqué había salido de su encierro. Quizás podía tener que ver con un mensaje de texto de Blaine pidiendo perdón por faltar.

Aunque odiaba aceptarlo, su ingenuidad y su enamoramiento le habían hecho creer que quizás para la próxima obra Blaine estaría allí.

No fue así.

Ni en la siguiente, ni en la que vino después, ni en ninguna de las que siguieron.

Las temporadas pasaron. Las  estaciones pasaron. Kurt vio veranos, vi otoños, vio primeras, vio inviernos, y vio cómo en su corazón el miedo a quedarse sólo empezaba a tomar control. No soportaba la idea de que Blaine marcara el ritmo de su vida, añoraba encontrar a alguien mejor, anhelaba un nuevo romance que derritiera el hielo y calmara el frío de su alma. Cada mail que se mandaban, cada carita feliz que Kurt tecleaba en un mensaje de texto para que Blaine no viera su mentira, cada vez que él sonreía a los demás como si nada le importara, no hacían más que devolverle a ese mundo de inseguridad. A ese lugar dentro de su corazón que estaba convencido que no habría nadie más perfecto que Blaine en este mundo, y que si no era él no valía la pena.

Quizás ese había sido el punto en el que había perdido el aprecio a la fidelidad. ¿Para qué serle fiel a una sola persona cuando sabía que a la única persona a la que podía serle fiel era a Blaine?

Y ahora, como de la nada, Blaine había vuelto a aparecer en su vida.

Se veía que él también había cambiado.

Probablemente tenía inseguridades y confianzas que Kurt no le conocía aún. No sabía cuáles eran sus puntos fuertes actuales, no tenía clara su posición con respecto a las relaciones de pareja, no sabía si es que había podido amar a alguien más. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que el hombre, el único hombre, del que se había enamorado, estaba de vuelta. Estaba cumpliendo sus propios sueños, no los de su padre, si no que los propios. Y Kurt, aparentemente, estaba entre sus sueños.

Pero tenía miedo.

Que no se mal entendiera, estaba feliz, demasiado feliz, de tenerlo de vuelta.

Despertar entre sus brazos de nuevo había sido como si el mundo volviera a estar derecho después de años de estar inclinado. Sentir el calor de su pecho contra su espalda como había sentido años atrás había sido suficiente como para hacerle cerrar los ojos y agradecer a cualquier tipo de energía cósmica que le había llevado ahí, pues podía sentir que ese calorcito era suficiente como para derretir la capa de hielo que se había posado sobre su alma.

Saber que aún le interesaba después de tantos años de distancia era como un sueño. Y no podía dejar de pensar que, como todo sueño, tenía que terminar en algún momento.

No quería que fuera así, el sólo imaginarlo le aterraba, pero después de tanto tiempo viviendo con la sombra de la soledad acechándole no podía dejar de pensar que llegaría el momento en que ese verano que acariciaba su corazón se acabaría y el invierno volvería con más fuerza. Porque no podía soportar la idea de estar sin él de nuevo, no después de que la llama de la esperanza se había encendido de nuevo.

Había dicho que necesitaban un tiempo para conocerse y era porque realmente lo creía así.

Se habían perdido cuatro años de sus vidas, ya no eran las mismas personas.

Aunque a Kurt le avergonzara pensarlo, no creía posible que Blaine se enamorara del Kurt actual. Prefería que si llegaban a dejar las cosas hasta ahí, si el moreno decidía que no eran compatibles, no estuviesen en una relación. No quería crearse esperanzas para después verlas derrumbarse. No sentía que tuviera la fuerza como para pelear de nuevo contra la lógica. Si Blaine no le quería, estaba seguro que se quedaría solo para siempre.

Porque no quería a nadie más que a Blaine.

Blaine tenía que aceptarle tal cual era ahora, con sus miedos, inseguridades y con sus maneras de sobrellevar la soledad. Aunque fuera Blaine, Kurt se negaba a vivir una mentira. Se había negado a embarcarse en relaciones amorosas en las que el moreno estuviera siempre presente, había preferido ser frío y estar solo; ahora se negaba a involucrarse con él hasta estar seguro que cuando empezaran a salir no habría un final para su amor.

Terminar con Blaine de nuevo sólo le haría daño, y Kurt tenía miedo a seguir sufriendo.

Prefería el limbo que tenían ahora que la angustia que sentía al imaginar que Blaine se arrepintiera después de un tiempo, cuando le conociera mejor.

Salió del baño con la cabeza alta pero llena de dudas. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al comedor con más inquietudes de las que había tenido antes de salir de él. No sabía de qué podrían hablar mientras comían y por un segundo agradeció que hubiese tantos de sus amigos ahí. La conversación no podría ser incómoda si había tanta gente dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

Sin embargo, el comedor estaba casi vacío cuando llego ahí.

Casi pues, en la cocina, tras la barra que le separaba de la mesa, se encontraba Blaine preparando un café que olía a cielo.

Blaine con su cabello revuelto, con sus ojos pardos, con su propio delantal atado a su cintura. Blaine con el cielo de Nueva York de fondo, con sus pantuflas y su pijama dos tallas más grande. Blaine con su preocupación, su locura cuando se sentía apasionado, con sus inseguridades y su romanticismo erróneo. Blaine y todo el amor que no había podido matar en esos cuatro años. Blaine y su soledad, Blaine y las esperanzas de un futuro, Blaine y una promesa de besos y caricias, Blaine y una mano que le daba fuerza y coraje para soñar que quizás no había de que temer.

“¿Y los demás?” preguntó después de unos segundos, con la garganta atiborrada de sentimientos.

“Se fueron a sus casas a tomar duchas y cambiarse de ropa. Como aún queda un rato para el ensayo tenían tiempo. ¿Tostadas con qué?” preguntó Blaine, recordando lo que había sido su desayuno desde siempre.

“Mermelada, por favor” respondió Kurt, sentándose en la barra. No había razón para ocupar la mesa cuando sólo eran ellos. “¿Y Puck?”

“Fue a comprar cuerdas nuevas con Rachel” respondió Blaine, quizás un poco cortante.

“¿Rachel lo acompañó? Dios, cómo me alegro” rió Kurt, mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa. Una de las mejores cosas de ese departamento era la vista. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado en compartir una mañana con Blaine ahí mismo? ¿Cuántas veces había llorado al darse cuenta que era imposible?

“Pensé que Puck tenía intenciones de salir contigo” comentó el moreno, mientras servía un café con leche que sin duda era para Kurt.

“Puck es mi amigo, nada más” respondió él, aceptando el café con una sonrisa. “Me encanta que recuerdes mis gustos” añadió luego de dar un sorbo, al darse cuenta que el café tenía la medida justa de endulzante y de leche.

“No recordaba lo bien que te veías con el pelo mojado” dijo Blaine, dedicándole una corta mirada mientras servía su propio café. “Casi siempre te secabas el pelo de inmediato, así que era difícil encontrarte así”

“Después de casi quemarme el pelo en una de las obras, descubrí las maravillas de dejarlo lo más natural posible. Era más controlable antes, con más productos, pero lo estaba matando” respondió él, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

“Supongo que te habrá costado acostumbrarte a eso. No sabré yo todo lo que me costó acostumbrarme a vivir sin gel” rió Blaine, pasando una mano por sus rizos. Kurt no pudo evitar tomar uno de ellos entre sus dedos y hacerle rebotar.

“Te queda bien el pelo así, también. Siempre pensé que era una pena que lo escondieras en todo ese gel” comentó él, con una sonrisa interesada. No había dicho nada que no fuera verdad, siempre le había gustado pasar sus dedos entre los rizos del hombre frente a él, pero había odiado dejar sus manos oleosas o sucias. Quizás hoy en día no le molestaría tanto, pero recordaba que antes había sido todo un problema.

“Había pensado en preguntarte. ¿Sabes dónde hay una buena disquería cerca?” inquirió Blaine, mientras revolvía su taza.

“Hay una un par de calles más abajo. Si quieres te puedo acompañar antes de que nos vayamos al ensayo” sugirió Kurt, intentando no sonreír. Sentía que sus mejillas  dolían por haber estado en una misma posición tanto tiempo ya. Además de que estaban empezando a agarrar aquella tonalidad rosada que tanto odiaba.

“Me encantaría que me acompañaras” respondió Blaine, apoyando una de sus manos en la mesa, frente a su taza, y dejando que la otra soportara el peso de su mentón mientras miraba por el ventanal hacia la ciudad.

Afuera hacía frío, probablemente menos de dos grados o algo así, y daba la impresión de que iba a nevar en cualquier momento, pero en el interior había un calor que no tenía nada que ver con la calefacción o el café en sus manos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entonces, que para sorpresa de Kurt no fue para nada incómodo. Blaine terminó de preparar su complejo café con crema y canela y se sentó a la barra, frente a él, con un plato de huevos con tocino. Eran casi las once de la mañana, una hora descarada para desayunar según Kurt, pero todo parecía perfecto. Desde el aroma que salía de la cafetera hasta la manera en que el moreno le miraba con una sonrisa cómplice. No podía evitar sonreír con él, como si se tratara de la mañana después de haber dormido juntos por primera vez, y es que en parte eso era lo que había pasado.

Sin poderlo evitar tomó la mano de Blaine sobre la superficie que los separaba, cuidando de que el movimiento fuera suave y curioso. Siempre le habían gustado las manos del director, por eso había sido tan fanático de andar por la vida tomado de manos. Le encantaba mirarlas mientras tocaba piano o guitarra, mientras paseaban por su cuerpo, mientras le sostenían las muñecas al hacer el amor, mientras le acariciaban lánguidas cuando creía que estaba dormido. Sus manos habían cambiado un poco, pero seguían siendo las mismas. El calor que emitían era el mismo.

“Extrañaba esto” susurró, acariciando la piel bajo sus dedos.

“Yo también” respondió Blaine, con la voz algo quebrada.

Kurt levantó los ojos, tan inseguro como siempre. Lo que encontró en los irises pardos de quien había sido su enamorado desde siempre, sin embargo, le golpeó con la fuerza de un golpe de viento que borró por un segundo todas sus dudas e incertidumbres.

Las esperanzas que había guardado en lo más profundo de su alma, bajo la nieve y el frío de los miedos e inseguridades, estallaban en llamas.

Blaine estaba ahí. Blaine estaba ahí, frente a él. Era real. Quería estar ahí. También le había extrañado. Quizás, sólo quizás, hubiera un futuro en que todo eso no terminaría en un final si no en un para siempre.

Kurt sonrió, escondiendo su boca con su mano, y miró al cielo nublado de Nueva York para evitar que las lágrimas se le agolparan en los ojos y un sollozo saliera por su garganta.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero latía dentro de su pecho y era lo más cercano que lo había sentido en años. 


	8. Chapter 8

Las tres horas siguientes fueron para Kurt un ejercicio de resistencia, pues no creía que su corazón pudiera aguantar tanta alegría. Estaba seguro que no se había sentido así de feliz, de completo, desde que había salido de Lima. En cualquier momento empezaría a sentir las caries en sus dientes de tanta dulzura que impregnaba su alma. Incluso cuando su cerebro rogaba para detener esa locura su corazón no lo escuchaba, estaba feliz y no iba a dejar que el miedo arruinara ese momento.

Después del desayuno se pusieron abrigos y emprendieron el camino hacia la disquería, aún con mucho tiempo de sobra antes del ensayo. El lugar no quedaba lejos, por lo que caminaron bajo el frío invierno de Nueva York, quizás un poco más cerca de lo que habrían hecho de ser sólo amigos, pero bastante más lejos de lo que les hubiera gustado a ambos.

La disquería no era un lugar grande ni muy industrializado, más bien era una tienda de música que parte de una empresa dedicada a las grandes productoras, sin embargo se mantenía bastante surtida y tenía entre sus anaqueles algunas sorpresas que sólo un coleccionador habría podido encontrar. Kurt no era ni un gran fanático ni un coleccionador, pero había algo en lo vintage del lugar que le encantaba, así que si tenía algún antojo musical que hiciera más propicio comprar un disco que bajar la música de iTunes era allí donde siempre lo encontraba.

“Dios mío, este lugar es asombroso” dijo Blaine en cuanto entró. Otra razón por la que le llamaba la atención podía ser el que tenía la impresión de que al moreno le habría gustado conocerla.

El hombre entró a la tienda y se sumergió entre las repisas, buscando lo que fuera que necesitaba encontrar, no había preguntado qué era. Se separaron mientras Kurt se perdía entre los estantes y las distintas variedades de música. Sus ojos reposaron en la zona de soul, donde el nombre de Mercedes Jones hacía aparición entre otros tantos cantantes y grupos. No pudo evitar tomar el disco entre sus dedos y voltearlo para ver a su amiga en una de las mejores fotos que le conocía. Tenía una copia en casa, no lo compraría de nuevo, pero era bueno darse cuenta que su amiga estaba logrando sus sueños poco a poco.

“¡Mira esto!” le llamó Blaine después de unos minutos. Sostenía en sus manos un disco en cuya carátula Kate Perry estaba acostada entre las nubes. “Perdí Teenage Dream hace años, no creí que lo volviera a encontrar. Me recordaba mucho a ti, así que la intenté comprar de nuevo, pero no quería una copia usada con recuerdos de otras personas. Vaya, esto es genial” comentó el moreno, entusiasmado.

Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa tan grande como inconclusa, tanto por la emoción de ver a ¿su amigo? así de feliz como por el hecho de saber que la copia original la tenía él mismo guardado en algún recóndito lugar de su closet. Se la había llevado con él al salir de Lima, para recordar a Blaine de alguna forma, y lo había escondido luego de su primera decepción. Le encantaba ver que tenían recuerdos asociados a las mismas cosas, pero la situación le era algo incómoda. La incomodidad, en cualquier caso, no era suficiente como para arruinar su alegría así que siguió andando entre las estanterías a paso firme.

Después de un par de minutos pudo escuchar la voz de Blaine frente a la caja, preguntándole al vendedor por papel pautado y por cuerdas de guitarra. Pagó su compra y se acercó a Kurt con su compra dentro de una bolsa amarilla que escondía cualquier tipo de producto. El castaño no preguntó de qué se trataba, pero le señaló la puerta cuando pudo notar que el moreno estaba pasando su mano por su frente como hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso.

“Aún queda tiempo para el ensayo. ¿Nos tomamos un café?” preguntó Blaine, mientras le sostenía la puerta al salir. “Pude ver que había un Starbucks en el camino”

Sus órdenes de café no habían cambiado en todos esos años, tampoco la cantidad de endulzante que ponían en sus brebajes. Kurt le pidió que salieran a la calle, sin embargo, no quería arruinar la mañana con un dejavú de la complicidad que habían tenido en Lima. Estaban en Nueva York y la situación era otra. El frío del invierno les golpeó la cara al salir, pero el ardor del café les mantuvo calientes las manos. El rápido latir de sus corazones se encargaba de mantener acalorado el resto.

El teatro no estaba demasiado cerca, siempre tomaban el metro para llegar y siempre se iban a horas distintas. Después de esa primera mañana nunca más se habían ido juntos, pues Blaine tenía reuniones con los directores de otras áreas y los ensayos de Kurt dependían, la mayoría de las veces, más del horario de los otros artistas que de la presencia del director. La distancia entre el departamento y el teatro era caminable, sin embargo, y hoy no parecía haber problema en que caminaran juntos por las calles llenas de gente.

“Maureen no es el personaje ideal para ti” dijo Blaine después de un rato de conversación insulsa. Kurt sólo alzó una ceja para incitarlo a continuar con la idea. “Tienes tanto talento y tanta intensidad en el escenario, que Maureen no es el personaje ideal para ti. Si hubiera estado encargado del casting te habría dado otro papel”

“¿Y qué papel me habría dado, Director Blaine Warbler?” preguntó Kurt, sonriendo.

“Vaya, hace tiempo que no me llamabas así. Bueno… Joanne tiene muchas más y mejores canciones, Mimi sería interesante de ver ahora que sé que puedes con un personaje hetero tanto como cualquiera, pero Ángel sería sin duda mi elección. No veo cómo no te dieron esa parte” respondió Blaine, dando una ligera mirada a sus labios antes de seguir caminando.

“El casting de este musical, con éste elenco, fue bastante difícil; no sólo para mí, sino para todos los hombres” dijo Kurt, riendo un poco. El moreno le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara. “Las mujeres fueron más bien fáciles, tengo entendido. Iliana, Fabianne y Amber eran perfectas para sus personajes. Los hombres fueron más complicados, más que nada porque nunca supieron qué hacer con Joanne”

“No voy a negar que Roy ha sido lo más difícil de llevar hasta ahora, aunque tenga una voz impresionante” comentó Blaine, tomando de su café. Kurt sólo rió.

“Andrés era perfecto para Mickey, no sólo por ser de ascendencia latina, sino por la química que tiene con Fabianne. Y esa chica con Roy no juntan ni pegan”.

“Andrés tiene unos movimientos de caderas impresionantes, por lo que he podido ver. Casi todos en el elenco, pero las de él son asesinas” rió el moreno, algo sonrojado. “Las tuyas no se quedan atrás. Ayer me preguntaba cómo es que todos se movían así de gráciles, durante La vie Boheme, pero ustedes dos son especiales, realmente desconcentran”

“Todos tomamos clases de baile exótico, si es lo que estás queriendo preguntar” dijo Kurt, algo sonrojado por el cumplido, mientras tiraba a un basurero la taza vacía de café. Lo había terminado demasiado rápido, pero el frío de la calle lo había entibiado con demasiada facilidad. “Como decía, Roy no podía ser Mickey y la escritora dijo que era demasiado petulante para ser un buen Maurice”.

“¿Y qué hay de Ángel? Siguieron conservando el personaje como un hombre, no lo transformaron en mujer, ¿por qué no intentaste con ese papel?”

“Si bien no niego que me vería fabuloso con esos tacones, Ángel no era un papel disponible. Siempre fue de Tatum” contestó Kurt, mientras se calentaba las manos frotándolas entre ellas. Había sido un mal día para llevar sus guantes de lana, debería haber llevado los de cuero, eran más gruesos y dejaban pasar menos el frío. “Diana, la escritora, ha sido pareja de Tatum desde hace años, e hizo la adaptación para que él pudiera interpretarlo”.

“Aunque es un muy bonito gesto el de dedicarle la obra a alguien, muy romántico; nunca le encontré mucho sentido a eso ¿Cuál es la idea de cambiar todos los sexos de los personajes y dejar a Ángel, que es la única Drag Queen, como un hombre?”  Preguntó Blaine, con esa cara de confusión que Kurt tanto adoraba en él.

“Espera…” dijo Kurt después de un rato viendo la expresión en los ojos del hombre junto a él. “Supongo que  tienes claro que Tatum nació mujer, y está en transición, ¿no?” la sorpresa y el asombro en Blaine fueron evidentes. Se detuvo en la mitad de calle y se le quedó mirando durante un par de segundos antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo. Botó su taza en un basurero y se puso a caminar un poco más cerca de lo que había estado antes.

“Tienes que estar bromeando, he estado junto a él en el baño. En los urinarios es imposible ocultar que eres un hombre” explicó el moreno, con las manos por delante, como si intentara detener la conversación con ellas.

“Tengo entendido que por lo general usa las cabinas, pero si le viste en los urinarios es probable que haya estado usando una prótesis” respondió Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros. “Aunque nunca me he puesto a mirar cuando voy al baño con él”

“Pero… ¡Es tan alto!” exclamó Blaine, entre sorprendido y horrorizado. Kurt rió de buena gana, sólo a él le podía preocupar eso. “En serio nunca me habría dado cuenta que es una mujer”

“Se considera un hombre y lo parece, es por eso que es tan ideal para el papel de Ángel” dijo Kurt, volviendo al tema. “Tatum cruza los géneros como si fueran humo y ha dedicado buena parte de su vida a que el mundo entienda que el género es tanto mental como físico. Una mujer que se siente como un hombre, interpretando a un hombre que se siente mujer es un tema muy potente, le va bien a Rent”

“¡Vaya que lo es! ¡Esto cambia por completo mi visión con respecto al personaje!” exclamó Blaine, con esa media sonrisa que a Kurt tanto le encantaba. “Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende de grata manera la forma en la que encaras su sexualidad”

“Nueva York tiene una manera muy especial de hacerte aprender tus lecciones. Tengo que asumir que estaba bastante desinformado antes de venir” admitió Kurt, dejando de frotarse las manos y dejando que una se balanceara entre ellos mientras la otra tomaba la correa de su bolso. “Se supone que el actor es una hoja en blanco sobre la que se escribe el personaje. Hubo un par de obras en las que me interné tanto en el personaje que llegué incluso a dudar de mi sexualidad, aunque no lo creas. No sabía si lo que sentía era mío, mis propias reacciones, o de la persona a la que interpretaba. Me costó bastante encontrar el balance en esos casos, más que nada porque en mi mundo era todo en blanco y negro, y las escalas de grises eran sólo colores en la ropa”

“Ojalá Roy tuviera la mitad de ese balance” dijo Blaine, sonriendo un poco mientras tomaba la mano de Kurt entre una de las suyas.

Ambos olvidaron de inmediato el frío.

 

:::

::

:

::

:::

 

“ _¿Es verdad que vendiste tu guitarra y compraste un auto?”_

 _“Es verdad. Me voy ahora a Santa Fe. ¿Es verdad que estás con esta mierda yuppie?”_

 _“Dijiste que nunca más hablarías con ella”_

 _“No ahora”_

 _“¿Quién dijo que tenías derecho a decidir a quién le habla siquiera?”_ cantó Kurt, quien parecía intentar concentrarse en la frustración que sentía su personaje, dirigiéndola a la chica que interpretaba a Berni.

 _“¿Quién dijo que tenías que meter tu nariz en los problemas de otros?”_ respondió Roy, con esa petulancia que le caracterizaba.

 _“¡Quien dijo que hablaba contigo!”_ interrumpió Kurt, incapaz de mirarlo.

 _“Solíamos tener esta pelea cada noche”_ cantó Roy, mirando a Iliana, como si intentara buscar la complicidad de alguien más. _“Él nunca admitió que existí”_

 _“Todos, por favor”_ imploró la chica, como si tuvieran que escucharla.

 _“Ella era igual, ella siempre fue ‘escapa a la calle, no te comprometas’. Estás llena de mierda”_ cantó Andrés, hacia Fabianne, que parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

 _“Está en negación, está en negación”_   cantaron Roy y Andrés, mirándolos tanto a la chica como a Kurt. Asombrosamente parecía que el ensayo del día anterior había servido para poner a Roy en línea con su personaje, así que el castaño no tuvo problema en conectarse con él.

 _“No cedió una pulgada cuando yo cedí una milla”_ siguió reclamando Roy.

 _“Yo di una milla”_ cantó Andrés, quizás demasiado cerca de una Fabianne que parecía a punto de ponerse a pelear de verdad. Iliana entre ellos los separaba.

 _“¿Le diste una milla a quién?”_ preguntó ella, con la voz llena de rencor.

 _“Estaría feliz de morir por una probada de lo que Ángel tenía. Alguien por quien vivir, sin miedo a decir Te amo”_ cantaron los dos hombres nuevamente, mirándose entre ellos como si entendieran el dolor del otro.

 _“Todas tus palabras son lindas, Mickey, pero el amor no es una calle de tres carriles. Nunca vas a compartir amor verdadero hasta que te ames a ti mismo. Yo lo debería saber”_ cantó Fabianne entonces, con una ira que a Blaine no pensaba posible en el cuerpo menudo de la chica. Sorprendido tomó nota de lo que sucedía en el escenario.

 _“Todos dijeron que estarían tranquilos hoy, así que por favor, háganlo por mí”_ cantó de pronto la voz de Amber, interrumpiendo y separando a la chica de cabello rubio desgreñado del latino. Su voz demostraba tal tristeza que al director se le erizaron los pelos de los brazos con sólo escucharla. _“No puedo creer que se haya ido. No puedo creer que tú te vayas. No puedo creer que esta familia deba morir. Ángel nos ayudó a creer en el amor, no puedo creer que no estén de acuerdo”._

 _“No puedo creer que esto sea el adiós”_ cantaron todos, en distintos grados de pena y rabia.

 _“Pookie”_ dijo Kurt en una voz pequeña y quebrada, pero que aun así llegó hasta él en las butacas, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Roy.

 _“Cariño”_ exclamó el chico de los dreadlocks, con la voz entrecortada. Corrió hasta Kurt, abrazándolo con fuerza _. “Te extrañé”_

 _“Extrañé tu olor”_ respondió Kurt, con una sonrisa que a Blaine le había parecido que había visto tantas veces antes que sintió que su estómago se contraía incómodo.

 _“Extrañé tu boca… ”_ había algo en la manera en que había pronunciado esas palabras que a Blaine le daba mala espina, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta que Roy no era tan heterosexual como le había hecho creer. Mientras Kurt y el otro hombre se besaban en el escenario el director intentó poner atención a la química que se producía frente a él. El enamorado dentro de él, sin embargo, intentó mantener los celos a raya diciéndose a sí mismo que esto sólo era actuación.

 _“Ouch”_ reclamó Kurt, separándose de pronto.

 _“¿Qué?”_ preguntó Roy, preocupado.

 _“Nada, Pookie”_ dijo Kurt, con una sonrisa que Blaine podía interpretar fácilmente como incómoda y mentirosa.

 _“No, bebé, dijiste Ouch… ¿qué_?” volvió a preguntar Roy, esta vez usando la pequeña diferencia de altura que tenía con Kurt para maniobrarle un poco.

 _“Bueno, me mordiste la lengua”_

Blaine no quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera habido contacto de lenguas en ese beso.

 _“No, no lo hice”_

 _“Lo hiciste, estoy sangrando”_

 _“No, no lo estás”_

 _“Creo que yo lo debería saber”_

 _“Déjame ver”_

 _“¡No me cree!”_ exclamó Kurt, dolido, mirando a Iliana como si ella pudiera ayudarle desde el otro lado del escenario.

 _“Sólo trataba de…”_

Y, como si se tratara de una maldita novela rosa, ambos hombres dieron pequeñas risitas nerviosas mientras se miraban a los ojos. Se abrazaron con fuerza. Con demasiada fuerza. Salieron del escenario por la derecha.

Dean, que hacía de pastor, salió a llamar a Amber, dejando al resto del grupo en el escenario. Las miradas que se dedicaron en esos momentos, mientras el piano sonaba de fondo, habían sido suficientes como para que Blaine notaba a lo que Kurt se refería con respecto a la química de Fabianne y Andrés. En un par de segundos estuvieron sólo las dos chicas restantes en el escenario.

 _“Escuché que hay restaurantes geniales en el Oeste”_ comentó Iliana, con la voz rasposa de sentimientos.

 _“Algunos de los mejores. Cómo pudo…”_ respondió Fabianne, paseándose por la habitación de manera derrotada y mirando por dónde se había ido Andrés.

 _“¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se fuera?”_ preguntó la chica de cabello corto, acercándose a la otra.

 _“Tú no sabes. ¿Cómo pudimos perder a Ángel?”_ preguntó la rubia, sentándose en la mesa.

 _“Quizás te darás cuenta, cuando dejes de escapar de tu dolor. Al menos ahora, si lo intentas, la muerte de Ángel no será en vano”_

 _“Su muerte fue en vano”_

Mickey apareció en el fondo entonces, con una congoja en el rostro que a Blaine le da escalofríos.

 _“¿Estás loca? Hay tanto de qué preocuparse. Estoy yo, está Mickey”_

 _“Mickey tiene su equipaje también”_

 _“Tú también”_

 _“¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué es lo que sé, qué hacer?”_

 _“Una amiga”_

 _“¿Pero quién, Martha, eres tú? Martha tiene su trabajo, ellos dicen, Martha vive para su trabajo y Martha está enamorada de su trabajo”_ cantó Fabianne, mirando a Iliana como si hubiese querido decirle esas cosas desde siempre _. “Martha se esconde en su trabajo”_

Blaine les miró con un nudo en la garganta. Seguramente esto estaba en algún manual de dirección, lo más probable es que hubiera una regla que hablara sobre esto: Cómo no hacer que lo que los personajes dicen frente a ti haga que evalúes tu vida hasta el punto que olvidas que estás intentando dirigir una obra.

 _“¿Pero de qué?”_

 _“De encarar tu fracaso, encarar tu soledad. Encarar el hecho de que vives una mentira. Sí, vives una mentira, te digo porqué: Siempre estás pregonando sobre no ser insensible, cuando es así como prosperas. Tú pretendes crear y observar, cuando realmente te separas de sentirte viva”_

Blaine había visto Rent mil veces, había escuchado las canciones una y otra vez para saber dónde podrían cambiar algo que hiciera de esta versión algo más propio. Blaine había tomado notas y se había enfrascado en este proyecto como si fuera un salvavidas después de tantos años de estar encerrado entre números y finanzas. Este montaje era como una bocanada de aire después de tantos años respirando el aire viciado de la mentira que había estado viviendo para ganar un poco de aceptación.

Nunca antes esta canción le había golpeado así.

Por un momento creyó ser Mark, creyó que Fabianne le cantaba la canción directamente a él. Después se dio cuenta que quizás esa canción estaba más bien dedicada a su pasado que a su presente. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado mientras veía los musicales que Mark se la llevaba fácil? ¿Qué Mark era el que menos problemas tenían? Tendría que reevaluar la obra desde otro punto de vista ahora. Con la experiencia había aprendido a comprender un poco más las debilidades del personaje, pues conocía también un poco las debilidades que tenía él mismo.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta que se había formado con todo lo que había sufrido esos cuatro años, intentando ser quien no era, escondido en un trabajo que no era su vocación. Si no fuera porque las veces en que hacían la obra por completo eran contadas (la mayoría del tiempo los actores ensayaban cada uno su parte o en pequeños grupos), Blaine hubiera salido corriendo de ahí, habría ido a buscar a Kurt y sus brazos, habría querido ir a borrar cualquier rastro de los labios de Roy en su boca rosada y le habría rogado que se quedara un momento con él hasta poder tranquilizarse.

Necesitaba un abrazo, por ridícula que fuera esa necesidad cuando ya estaba suficientemente viejo como para tener hijos. Al menos, su padre habría dicho que era ridícula.

 _“Quizás es porque de nosotros seré la que sobreviva”_

 _“Pobrecita”_

Kurt se sentó junto a él sin decir una palabra.

Blaine le miró inseguro, como si no supiera si tenía que decir algo. No quería tener que hablar, pues el nudo de su garganta sólo crecía con cada nota del piano.

 _“Mickey todavía ama a Rouge. ¿Rouge está celosa o temerosa de que Mickey está débil?”_

Kurt le tomó la mano, sin palabras. Blaine tragó saliva, intentando que el nudo se fuera con ella. Esbozó una sonrisa. El nudo no había desaparecido, pero se había hecho más pequeño, mucho más tolerable.

 _“Mickey se veía pálido”_

 _“Mickey ha adelgazado. A Mickey se le escapa el tiempo, Rouge se escapa por la puerta”_

 _“¡No más! Oh, no, me tengo que ir”_

 _“Hey, para alguien que siempre ha sido decepcionado, ¿quién está escapando de la ciudad?”_

 _“Para alguien que quiere tener una comunidad propia, ¿Quién está con la cámara, sola?... Te llamaré.... Odio el otoño”_

Kurt volvió a apretar su mano. Blaine hizo lo mismo de vuelta.

 

:::

::

:

::

:::

 

Se encontraron tras bambalinas, entremedio de luces y cables, después de que casi todos se hubieron ido. Blaine aún tenía una reunión con la dirección de vestuario y Kurt estaba esperando que Puck terminara de guardar su teclado para que le diera un aventón. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, pero Blaine no perdió tiempo.

Su mano se lanzó, casi sin permiso, y agarró un mechón de pelo que caía sobre la frente del chico frente a él. Kurt sonrió.

Blaine tomó eso como una invitación, o como una aceptación de lo que sucedería, y le tomó las solapas de la chaqueta para atraerle hasta él y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Y uno en la nariz, pues su nariz era adorable y se lo merecía.

Kurt soltó una risita y Blaine sintió que había ganado algo. No sabía muy bien qué, pero había avanzado en esa carrera de volver a reconquistar al castaño.

“Todo empacado. ¿Nos vamos?” preguntó Puck, desde algún lugar tras el escenario.

“Sí, un momento” respondió Kurt, sin dejar de mirar a Blaine. “Puck seguirá durmiendo en el salón de ensayos, ¿espero que no te moleste seguir compartiendo pieza conmigo?”

“¿Realmente crees que me podría molestar?” preguntó el moreno, manteniéndolo cerca al poner una mano detrás de su cuello.

“Espero que no”

“Por supuesto que no”

“Nos vemos en casa entonces” dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, antes de pasar sus dedos por los rebeldes rizos del director y acercarle para darle un beso en la frente.

Blaine no dejó de sonreír hasta que la directora de vestuario le encontró riendo sólo en su oficina.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinco veces que Blaine sintió celos sin razón y Una vez en que sí la tuvo, pero desearía no haberla tenido.

**1\. En el bar**

Mercedes ya había grabado un disco, no habían sido muchas copias pero había sido un inicio. Su novio, Alexis, era quien componía la mayoría de sus canciones entre las cuentas y recibos del bar que manejaba. Ninguno de los dos había pensado que sus nuevos temas ilusionarían tanto a los de la productora que querrían lanzar un EP de inmediato, pero habían recibido las noticias con madurez en el momento y jolgorio cuando estuvieron en privado.

El chisme se demoró exactamente medio minuto en llegarle a Kurt, quien había estado revisando su teléfono entre un ensayo y otro cuando recibió el mensaje de texto. Su chillido de felicidad espantó a todo el mundo, pero al parecer el elenco quería tanto a la chica que todos se alegraron por ella y decidieron que esa noche debían celebrar, aunque hubieran estado encerrados ensayando durante casi diez horas.

Blaine había estado en reunión con Wes, quien le había mostrado los diferentes carteles con los que promocionarían la obra, por lo que se había demorado más de lo que acostumbraba en la oficina. Para cuando hubo terminado el teatro estaba vacío y lo único que le esperaba era un mensaje de parte de Kurt diciendo que le llamara en cuanto estuviera libre.

El chico le dio las instrucciones de cómo llegar al bar de Alexis, detallando hasta la última de las direcciones para que no se perdiera. Si bien Blaine no estaba muy feliz de haber sido abandonado sin siquiera un aviso, su corazón se apresuraba un poco con la idea de que Kurt quería que estuviera ahí y le protegía como podía a través del teléfono (evitando que se perdiera en esa ciudad que aún no conocía bien).

El bar no era gran cosa, un Karaoke bar típico con una barra y decenas de mesas alrededor de un escenario en el que los chicos del elenco se turnaban para cantar. A la derecha podía ver que muchas de las mesas habían sido agrupadas de forma de poder tener una sola superficie para los chicos del elenco y los amigos de Mercedes.

En el escenario Fabianne y Andrés cantaban una canción de amor como si estuvieran a punto de casarse, recibiendo los chillidos y silbidos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

“¡Blaine, llegaste!” exclamó Kurt antes de acercarse al moreno y darle un gran abrazo. Con la cercanía pudo sentir un poco de olor a alcohol en el chico pero no comentó nada. Era extraño verle así de feliz y expresivo, no iba a arriesgarse a que un comentario acabara con eso.

“Dije que no me perdería” respondió Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros y respondiendo el abrazo.

“Debes pedir algo para beber en la barra, pues no hay meseros, y llevarlo a la mesa. Yo estoy sentado junto a Mercedes e Iliana, pero te guardé un asiento” dijo Kurt, dándole un beso en la mejilla. “Si quieres cantar algo debes anotar tu pedido en la lista que lleva el chico junto al escenario; hay un libro con el registro de canciones en la barra”

“¿Cantarías conmigo?” preguntó el moreno, de pronto inseguro ante la idea de cantar frente a tantas personas, lo cual era ilógico pues él solía cantar en parques de diversiones… pero hacía tanto tiempo de aquello que era extraño pensar en ello de nuevo. Había estado demasiado tiempo alejado de la música como interprete.

“Cantaría para siempre contigo, Blaine Warbler” respondió Kurt, abrazándole el cuello antes de darle un pequeño beso en la frente. “Pero primero tengo que cantar con Iliana, luego cuando termine te quiero ver sentado junto a mí. Sé que no es lo típico, pero hemos estado tan ocupados últimamente que creo que podríamos contarlo como primera cita”

“Preferiría contar la ida a la disquería como primera cita” comentó el director, sonriéndole de forma amorosa. Kurt soltó una risita feliz y tímida antes de volver a abrazarle con fuerza.

“Esa fue una gran primera cita, esta será una gran segunda cita, y mañana podemos tener una espectacular tercera cita. Solos, tú y yo. ¿Te parece bien?” preguntó la voz algo borracha de Kurt en su oído. Blaine no pudo más que soportar un escalofrío y asentir.

Un par de segundos después Iliana le tomaba de la mano y le llevaba a cantar con ella una canción que al parecer la chica había pedido pero que a Kurt le traía suficientes recuerdos como para reír todo el camino hasta el escenario.

Blaine se dirigió a la barra y pidió una cerveza por ahora, una de las buenas cosas que tenía Nueva York era que podías llegar a todos lados sin la necesidad de un auto y cuando querías beber eso era absolutamente genial. Y si el moreno quería ver a Kurt cantar, completamente desinhibido bajo la influencia del alcohol era obvio que tenía que estar lo más cerca posible del escenario, y eso significaba quedarse un rato más en la barra.

La música de fondo empezó con sonidos eléctricos y unas voces diciendo “eh” que a Blaine le costó un poco identificar. En el escenario Iliana y Kurt había tomado posesión de algún tipo de personaje en especial que les permitía mantenerse completamente serios después de haber estado riendo como locos hacía unos segundos. Era extraño ver cómo se comportaban e intentar no pensar que eran actores divirtiéndose.

 _“Stomp, Stomp, he llegado. Baja el ritmo, cara fea. ¿Por qué me estás mirando?”_ cantó Iliana, mirando a Kurt como si fuera una de esas chicas que buscan peleas en bares. Su amigo no lo hacía mal mirándola de la misma manera. _“Volando, volando, volando, volando por el cielo. En mi nave soy un alien hoy”_

 _“Sucio, sucio, sucio, sucio, sucio, sucio perdedor”_ cantó Kurt, mirando a la chica desde arriba con aquella altura que había ganado desde la preparatoria y que ahora le hacían ser bastante más alto que la mayoría de las chicas. _“Tú crees que no me puedo herir como tú, tú hijo de puta”_

 _“Lo puedo hacer como un hermano, hacerlo como un tío”_ cantó la chica, caminando hacia Kurt y bailándole con hombros y caderas como si con ellas le fuera a empujar del escenario. _“Agarrar mi entrepierna, usar mi sombrero hacia abajo como tú”_ añadió luego, poniendo su mano sobre un lugar en el que Blaine le habría gustado pensar que no habían pasado más manos que las suyas, aunque sabía que era imposible. De cualquier forma no le gustaba verlo en vivo y en un escenario.

 _“Hacerlo como un hermano, hacerlo como un tío”_ cantó Kurt en respuesta, bailándole a la chica de la _“Agarrar mi entrepierna, usar mi sombrero hacia abajo como tú”_ y tal como Iliana el castaño puso sus manos en el lugar donde terminaba el cierre de los jeans de la mujer, haciendo un gesto con su hombro como si quisiera que su mano se pusiera ahí con fuerza.

Luego, como si fuera una coreografía que habían ensayado durante años, empezaron a bailar entre ellos y hacia el público al tiempo que cantaban el coro. Blaine no pudo más que pensar en la química que tenían esos dos cantando y la confianza que se debían tener para poder cantarse así sin tener que pensar en las consecuencias de ello.

Aparte de Wes y David, Blaine no se había mantenido en contacto con nadie de la escuela y durante los años que había trabajado para su padre no había hecho muchos amigos. Cuando Kurt se fue, con Mercedes y Rachel bajo el brazo, era imposible no dejar de pensar que el chico se había llevado con él lo que le quedaba de conexión con su adolescencia. Aún hablaba a veces con Santana y Tina, pero no era lo mismo, no había suficiente confianza. Hacía años que Blaine no tenía un amigo con el que pudiera hablar con real soltura sobre lo que sentía, y Kurt siempre lo había tenido. De cierta forma tenía celos de su facilidad para tener amigos, para ser sí mismo sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran de él. Sabía que eso mismo le había dado mil y un problemas, pero no podía dejar de pensar que esa amistad que Kurt daba por sentado era mucho más importante que los problemas por los que podía haber pasado. Después de todo, con amigos siempre era más fácil poder respirar cuando las dificultades te agobiaban.

En el escenario Kurt e Iliana seguían bailando, cada vez más provocativamente y completamente serios, como si estuvieran pensando de verdad en probar lo que la canción decía, aunque no decía mucho más que el hecho de que podían “hacerlo como un hombre”. De cualquier forma Blaine no podía dejar de ver a Kurt y pensar que esas caras seductoras alguna vez habían sido dirigidas en su dirección y que hoy en día era tan difícil verlas siquiera. Y esos movimientos… No había mentido cuando había dicho que, después de Andrés, el castaño tenía unas caderas asesinas.

“Ah, qué no daría por comprobar si es cierto” dijo un tipo junto a él en la barra. Blaine tomó un poco de su cerveza y trató de ignorar su presencia. “Ese chico es recurrente y está como para comérselo, ¿o no?”

“La verdad es que sí” respondió Blaine, con una sonrisa forzada, dedicándole una mirada sólo para saber si el hombre podía llegar a alguna vez a ser del gusto de Kurt. Rubio, más bien flacucho, alto.

“Deberías haberlo visto cuando hicieron la noche de Britney Spears. Apareció con la novia del dueño del bar y una amiga, los tres disfrazados. Él venía con un chaleco de cuero que le llegaba a la cintura, y unos pantalones que parecían pintados encima” dijo el rubio, mientras bebía algo de su copa. “Esa noche le llovieron hombres”

“¿Siempre pasa eso?” preguntó Blaine, tragando el nudo que le había aparecido en la garganta.

“Siempre pasa, pero nunca llegan a nada. El chico es un jugador, supongo, siempre llama la atención de alguien, baila por un rato y si tienes suerte te besa, pero nunca hace más que eso. Te lo digo para que no te hagas esperanzas, ¿sabes? Te vi mirándole y ya he visto a demasiados tipos caer en su juego”

“¿Y siempre que vez a alguien mirándole le adviertes?” preguntó el moreno, un poco a la defensiva.

“Sólo a los adorables que merecen ser salvados” respondió éste, dedicándole una mirada insinuante. “El tipo es atractivo y se mueve que te mueres, pero no vale la pena el corazón roto que te dejaría”

“Kurt vale la pena” dijo Blaine, separándose de la barra por un momento y mirando al sujeto junto a él con algo cercano a la ira. No podía creer que hacía un par de segundos había estado pensando en si el chico era o no del gusto de Kurt, o si quizás tenía intenciones de lograr algo con él esa noche. Ahora lo único que quería era alejarse, o golpearlo, o demostrarle de alguna forma cuán equivocado estaba y hacer que se comiera sus palabras.

No se dio cuenta de que la canción había terminado hasta que sintió un par de brazos entrelazarse en su pecho y el cuerpo de Kurt apoyándose en su espalda como si se quisiera amoldar a cada recoveco.

“¿Elegiste una canción para que cantemos, Blaine?” preguntó el castaño contra su oído, dando un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja.

“Estaba esperando que terminaras para que la eligiéramos juntos” respondió el director, sin separar la vista del rubio frente a él, quien le miraba con incredulidad. Al parecer no había necesitado si ponerse celoso ni buscar maneras para hacerle entender al tipo que Kurt no era un jugador, sólo necesitaba encontrar al indicado. Y Blaine iba a hacer lo imposible por seguir siendo su indicado.

“Me encantas” dijo Kurt sonriendo y el moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír de vuelta.

Kurt valía la pena.

 

:::

::

:

::

:::

 

 **2\. Puck**

 

Kurt le había asegurado que eran sólo amigos, que si bien habían tenido algo alguna vez y el chico era sumamente sobreprotector, no eran más que muy buenos amigos. Mejores amigos. Y es que si bien amaba a sus chicas era muy distinto poder tener una persona del mismo sexo que entendiera por lo que estabas pasando. Él entendía las cosas de una manera distinta a las mujeres y eso era necesario a veces.

Que Kurt hubiera sido el único hombre con el que Puck se hubiera acostado, sin embargo, no hacía más que llenarle la cabeza de dudas.

¿Cómo no tener dudas cuando te dabas cuenta que la persona de la que estabas enamorado había cambiado tanto en esos cuatro años en que se había separado?

Puck era, para Blaine al menos, la mayor amenaza que tenía en esos momentos pues no podía entender cómo alguien que decir amar a Rachel y ser completamente hetero, podía tener tal complicidad con Kurt.

El judío llevaba recién una semana con ellos. Cuando no estaba con Berry estaba componiendo los arreglos para la obra, tocando en alguno de los miles de instrumentos que poseía, grabando en su laptop los sonidos que serían base para alguna escena, comprando las partes que Kurt le había encargado para arreglar su camioneta… se pasaba el tiempo conversando con Kurt mientras el chico estaba bajo el automóvil, cambiando piezas y ensuciándose.

No era raro que Blaine tuviera celos.

La complicidad que ellos tenían era demasiado parecida a la de hermanos o novios; la posibilidad de esa última opción era lo que más le molestaba.

Quizás por eso, cuando Rachel le dijo que estaba pensando en dar a Puck una oportunidad para mostrarle que sus intenciones eran serias, él la había abrazado con fuerza y le había asegurado que el chico del mohicano parecía quererla de verdad y estaba seguro de que serían una gran pareja.

No pasaron cinco segundos para que se sintiera como un imbécil por haber dicho eso con razones tan egoístas. Cuando vio la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se extendió por el rostro de Puck cuando Rachel le dijo que sí, sin embargo, no pudo más que pensar que había hecho bien y que, una vez más, sus celos eran infundados.

Durante la tarde Kurt no había hecho más que hablar de lo feliz que estaba por su amiga, de todo lo que molestaría a Puck de ahora en adelante, de cómo no podía esperar para contarle a Mercedes cuando volviera de Los Ángeles donde grababa el disco (porque la chica había dejado su teléfono para evitar desconcentrarse).

Blaine le había observado y sonreído.

“¿Me darías una oportunidad a mí?” preguntó de pronto, consciente que ese era un tema que no habían querido tratar en los últimos días pero que no podía esperar más.

Kurt miró la taza de café entre sus manos por un par de segundos antes de mirarle a los ojos.

“Pensé que era obvio. Te amo; tú nunca has necesitado una oportunidad” dijo el castaño, con la mirada vidriada y preocupada. “Sólo basta que digas las palabras y me tendrás a tus pies. Lo único que puedo pedir es que… no me dejes” añadió, con la voz quebrada.

“No podría dejarte ir de nuevo” respondió Blaine, tomando la barbilla del chico entre sus dedos para evitar que desviara la mirada. “Te amo, y quiero estar contigo para siempre” agregó antes de darle un beso suave, pero firme, en los labios.

“No se te ocurra dejarme de nuevo” murmuró Kurt contra su hombro, abrazándole con fuerza. El moreno no pudo dejar de sentir que un nudo se instalaba en su garganta cuando sintió la voz de su novio quebrarse.

No, Blaine no tenía razones para sentirse celoso, pues Kurt le amaba y eso era suficiente.

 

:::

::

:

::

:::

 

 **3\. En casa**

 

Ok, Blaine sabía que está siendo ridículo. Lo tenía perfectamente claro. Era difícil, sin embargo, no ser ridículo cuando veía que todos sus amigos salían a celebrar su día libre y él tenía que quedarse encerrado haciendo esto. El proyecto en sus manos era importante, había sido su ancla durante años, pero a veces le gustaría poder disfrutar de los pocos rayos de sol que caían en la ciudad con sus amigos, con Kurt, en vez de esperar que el piano le diera notas que no parecía querer soltar.

Cerraba los ojos y podía imaginar fácilmente a su novio, estirado en una manta en el pasto de Central Park, aunque sabía que el frío lo haría imposible. Su mente le daba imágenes del chico recostado con su cabeza en el regazo de Iliana, con las manos de la mujer recorriendo su cabello.

No, debía detener esto. Era ridículo.

Llevaba toda la semana, cielos, todo el mes desde que había llegado, pensando en Kurt y sintiendo celos y era completamente ridículo pues el chico no había hecho nada para garantizar que se sintiera así.

No sabía qué era lo que había esperado cuando llegó a Nueva York, pero estaba seguro que no era ese Kurt. Era obvio que el chico tenía problemas e inseguridades, pero la mayoría del tiempo no dejaba que afectaran su felicidad. Tenía toda una red de amigos para soportarlo, pilares como les había llamado esa noche, y eran suficientes como para levantarlo cada vez que él mismo le había decepcionado.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar que en ese nuevo mundo que Kurt había construido alrededor de él no había un lugar para Blaine.

Kurt le había asegurado una y mil veces que nunca había habido otra persona que ocupara su corazón, y que nunca le había olvidado; había dicho que le iba a esperar y lo había hecho.

Pero esa espera no había sido una espera fiel, como Blaine había soñado (aunque era ingenuo pensarlo siquiera), sino que Kurt había intentado superarlo con otras personas… y él no podía dejar de creer que parte del chico debía haberlo hecho, pues él no se podía imaginar siquiera el involucrarse con otras personas mientras aún amaba a Kurt y había asumido que quizás sería igual para el castaño.

Había sido ingenuo y ahora pagaba su ingenuidad al darse cuenta que el chico que había estado presente en todos sus días, la única persona que había creído realmente en él, se había decepcionado tanto con su actitud que había intentado olvidarlo.

En ese mes y algo de conocerlo de nuevo había aprendido hasta qué punto llegaba su amistad con Iliana, había entendido que sus besos no eran más que la intimidad dada por un gran afecto pero que no eran amor de pareja. En esa semana había entendido que Puck era su mejor amigo, y le quería como a un hermano quizás tanto más que a Finn, pero que esa conexión platónica que tenían ahora estaba fundada en el hecho de que no podían tener más intimidad que la que ya habían tenido. Cuando te acuestas con alguien y le ves tan vulnerable, no hay vuelta atrás.

Blaine entendía ahora a lo que Rachel se refería la “inseguridad emocional” de Kurt.

No lo había entendido hasta que había tenido al chico llorando, calladamente, sobre su hombro, pidiéndole que no le abandonara de nuevo. Fue sólo en ese momento en que realmente se dio cuenta de cuánto había dañado a Kurt dejándole de la manera en que lo había hecho.

Alguna vez, en los patios de McKinley, Kurt le había dicho que nunca le iba a decir Adiós. Ahora, cuatro años después de su separación el moreno se podía dar cuenta que era verdad. Kurt nunca había dicho Adiós, había sido Blaine quien lo había dicho por él.

¿Era su culpa que Kurt haya terminado en Nueva York, incapaz de comenzar una relación seria?

Esperaba que no fuera así.

Dios, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que ahora que Blaine estaba ahí Kurt realmente le diera una oportunidad al compromiso, pero podía ver que el chico tenía miedo. Más miedo del que estaba dispuesto a mostrar.

Quizás por eso es que hoy en día parecía que todo le provocaba celos. Desde la manera en que Kurt tomaba la mano de Iliana entre los ensayos, o la forma en que se acercaba a Puck cuando éste componía. Las pocas veces que habían salido de noche y algunos tipos se acercaban a él, flirteando como si le conocieran. Las palabras del tipo en el bar esa noche, la seguridad con la que el rubio había dicho que era un jugador.

No podía soportar la idea de que Kurt se aburriera de él, que se volviera a decepcionar, que intentara encontrar en otros algo que Blaine estaba seguro que le podía ofrecer.

“¿Qué haces?” preguntó una voz desde la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Las hojas pauteadas frente a él estaban vacías y sólo ahora se daba cuenta que había pasado toda la mañana pensando en Kurt en vez de escribiendo. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer así hubiera bajado con él.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano al chico y le invitó a sentarse con él en el taburete.

“Pensé que almorzarían afuera” comentó mientras le abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del actor. La diferencia de altura podía tener sus ventajas de vez en cuando.

“Preferí volver aquí y almorzar contigo” dijo Kurt, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la del moreno.

Blaine se le debe haber quedado mirando por un par de minutos, incapaz de creer la suerte que tenía. Cuando más triste estaba, cuando más solo se sentía, Kurt aparecía de la nada y con un par de palabras era capaz de cambiarle el día completamente.

“Te amo” no sabía cuál de los dos lo había dicho. No importaba, porque en su corazón Blaine sabía que Kurt le amaba y eso era todo lo que necesitaba por ahora.

 

:::

::

:

::

:::

 

 **4\. En la cama**

 

“Kurt…” susurró Blaine, mientras lamía suavemente una estela entre el cuello del chico hasta su ombligo. No necesitaba mucho más que esto en su vida, pensó, el cuerpo cálido del castaño en sus manos y esa mirada de lujuria en sus ojos cada vez que gemía su nombre.

Habían vuelto de la presentación de Rachel más bien temprano, dado que la chica se había ido a celebrar con su elenco y Puck, y probablemente no volvería hasta el otro día. Mercedes aún no volvía de Los Ángeles. Tenían el departamento para ellos solos y pretendían aprovecharlo.

No habían alcanzado a cerrar la puerta cuando Blaine ya tenía al chico acorralado contra la muralla, besándole con la fuerza y toda la pasión reprimida de esos años sin verse. Habían estado de nuevo en sus vidas en esas últimas cinco semanas, pero no había habido confianza para llegar a estos niveles de intimidad hasta ahora.

Blaine extrañaba esto, esa capacidad de volver a Kurt un manojo de nervios y gemidos bajo el poder de sus besos y no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo desde que había llegado al departamento. No se demoró mucho, ese día, en darse cuenta lo poco probable que sería llegar a intimar con el castaño nuevamente. Cada vez que Blaine iniciaba un beso más fogoso de lo normal Kurt le tranquilizaba de alguna manera, le distraía, le daba un beso en la frente y le mantenía calmado. Ya no quería más. No podía soportar más de esa espera.

Kurt tenía que ser suyo de nuevo y no podía seguir esperando.

Contra la muralla, sin embargo, el chico no parecía poner resistencia. Al contrario, había intentado quitarle la ropa de inmediato, y había tomado control del beso con prestancia en cuanto Blaine había aflojado un poco su atención.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación ya estaban desnudos, dejando su ropa regada por todo el departamento. Entre giros y tropiezos cayeron a la cama, Blaine sobre Kurt, manteniéndole las piernas atrapadas con su cadera.

El moreno no había perdido el tiempo y de inmediato había empezado a dejar pequeñas marcas de besos, mordiscos y sus uñas en la piel blanca del castaño, quien no había hecho más que gemir y cerrar los ojos, mientras dejaba que sus manos recorrieran los hombros y el cabello del chico sobre su pecho. La lengua de Blaine empezó poco a poco a trazar un camino definido hacia lo que quería, deteniéndose por un momento en el ombligo de Kurt, quien se levantó en sus codos para ver lo que sucedía.

“Eres increíble” musitó Blaine, antes de seguir bajando hasta su entrepierna donde no dudó un segundo en internar su rostro entre vellos y piel, intentando captar aquel aroma a Kurt que tanto le afectaba.

Segundos después su lengua trazaba el contorno de la erección frente a él como si intentara guardar su forma en su memoria. A veces sentía que estar con Kurt era como estar usando tiempo prestado, tiempo que ya no era de él. Kurt no le pertenecía y tenía que guardar cada recuerdo, cada memoria, en su corazón como si fuera a ser el último. Después de tanto tiempo sin tener al chico en sus manos le parecía que ahora, en cualquier segundo, iba a desaparecer.

Sentir el sabor de Kurt en su boca, sentir el calor de su piel y sus manos mientras le succionaba era casi demasiado, a la vez que era muy poco.

“Ven aquí” dijo el actor, tomándole suavemente por el cabello y obligándole a besarle de nuevo. “Quiero tomarte esta noche” susurró luego, contra su boca. “Quiero estar dentro tuyo, quiero que pierdas el control”

Blaine ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.

En un par de segundos se había encargado que una de las manos de Kurt encontrara el camino hasta sus nalgas, donde unos dedos rápidos no perdían el tiempo y entre lubricantes y gemidos se abrían paso. Habían pasado demasiados años desde la última vez que habían hecho esto, pero Kurt no parecía haber perdido ni la práctica ni la memoria de qué era lo que hacía a Blaine gemir contra su pecho.

Se besaron con fuerza y suavidad mientras, uno a uno, los dedos del chico se abrían paso. El moreno había sido derrotado en la batalla contra la gravedad y se había rendido, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Kurt mientras era penetrado de una forma que no recordaba que fuera tan placentera. Sus dedos nunca habían sido tan talentosos como los de su novio eran en él.

“Ponte de rodillas” pidió Kurt de pronto.

Y Blaine entendió lo que su cerebro le había estado haciendo creer todos esos últimos días: Lo que Kurt quería era alguien con quién acostarse, no alguien a quien amar. Nunca las palabras “quiero tomarte esta noche” habían sonado tan tristes en sus oídos como ahora. No era un asunto de amor, era sólo sexo.

Blaine tomó aire e hizo como Kurt le había pedido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que su dolor no se viera en ellos.

Imaginó, sin poderlo evitar, los rostros de tantos hombres que debían haber pasado por esa cama y se habían encontrado temiendo el momento posterior al acto. ¿Qué pasaría ahora entre ellos? ¿Cómo volverían al principio luego de que Kurt usara su cuerpo como si fuera un juguete?

Por un momento pensó en negarse pero su cuerpo, el deseo de que Kurt realmente le tomara y le hiciera perder el control, eran más poderosos que sus instintos de supervivencia. Seguramente podría vivir luego, parchar su corazón e intentar seguir con su vida luego de que esto terminara.

Por ahora sólo quería que la erección se Kurt se envainara en su cuerpo y todo esto terminara pronto. No quería seguir sintiéndose usado.

Sintió las manos del chico en su trasero, esas manos cálidas que ahora se sentía como si le quemaran la piel, y cerró los ojos con más fuerza al imaginar el dolor que vendría.

Nada de eso sucedió.

Lo que sintió luego fue calor, la humedad y calidez de la lengua de Kurt mientras lamía y jugaba con su entrada. No había sido el dolor de un miembro erecto en un agujero mal preparado, sino la suavidad de la boca de Kurt mientras dejaba que su lengua hiciera su trabajo.

Las manos habían tomado posesión de su cadera, urgiéndole a acercarse cada vez más e intentar lograr más cercanía. Cada movimiento de ellas, cada presión, hacía que Blaine perdiera un poco más de su compostura y cayera a la cama, apoyando su pecho en el colchón y dejando que su cuerpo perdiera el control bajo la experticia de su novio.

Su novio…

Su novio que en esos momentos no le tomaba con fuerza e indiferencia como él había pensado, sino que le besaba con vehemencia en un lugar en el que nunca se había atrevido a besarle antes.

No iba siguiera a preguntarse dónde era que había aprendido a hacer esas cosas. No quería saberlas. No ahora. Lo que quería ahora era correrse, era tener la lengua de Kurt no más adentro posible, era sentir que aquel calor que el chico emitía se internaba en cada uno de sus poros. No quería pensar en quién le había enseñado a hacer eso con la lengua, quien le había quitado  los tapujos que había tenido cuando era más joven.

“Date vuelta” pidió Kurt, en un susurro y una orden que bien podría haber sido un gemido. “Quiero verte a los ojos cuando esté dentro de ti. Quiero ver tu cara mientras te corres. Quiero poder besarte, Blaine” añadió, puntualizando cada frase con una lamida.

No creía que Kurt hubiera podido decir algo más acertado en esos momentos si tratara, pensó Blaine, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y abría las piernas para que su novio se pusiera entre ellas.

El chico le besó entonces, suave y dulce, mientras sentía que las lágrimas que antes habían amenazado  por caer corrían ahora por sus mejillas por razones completamente distintas. Se sentía feliz y liberado. Sentía que Kurt realmente le quería ahí.

“Te amo” susurró Blaine, antes de entrelazar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico entre ellas.

“Y yo a ti” respondió Kurt, con una sonrisa, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y le besaba plácidamente.

En la intensidad del sentimiento que le movía olvidó por completo el dolor que creyó que iba a sentir cuando Kurt entrara en él. Sólo se sintió lleno, feliz, extasiado.

“Extrañaba estar dentro tuyo” susurró Kurt, con los ojos cerrados, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la del moreno.

“Extrañaba tenerte dentro”

 

:::

::

:

::

:::

 

 **5\. De su seguridad**

 **  
**

Blaine terminó de escribir las últimas notas, de tocarlas y de cantarlas, antes de cerrar la carpeta. Aquel proyecto que había empezado en las largas noches de insomnio en Westerville estaba finalmente completo… y no lo podía creer.

Parte de él sentía que le faltaba algo, que había algo que no calzaba, un sentimiento que no llegaba a tocar fondo.

Otra parte de él estaba convencida que esa idea no era nada más que su inseguridad jugándole malas pasadas.

Había tardado años en animarse a escribirlo, había tardado meses en empezar la historia y meses en convencerse que no era inútil. Ahora sólo faltaba darle una última revisión y entregarlo a su dueño.

No podía creer que esta gran parte de su vida había terminado con un par de notas, y no podía entender por qué se sentía tan inseguro de lo que había hecho.

Trató de pensar en Kurt, en qué es lo que él habría pensado en su situación. No pudo más que imaginar la sonrisa que el chico habría tenido al darse cuenta que había terminado el proyecto y que finalmente podía descansar de todas esas emociones que le habían atormentado durante los últimos años. En sus manos tenía un compañero, un diario  de vida en el que se había enfocado cuando el dolor le superaba.

Debía sentirse seguro de su resultado, no incompleto como se sentía.

Tomó las llaves y salió del departamento en dirección al teatro. Iba casi diez minutos atrasado, pero seguramente ya habían empezado a ensayar sin él.

El sentimiento de inseguridad le acompañó todo el camino.

Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue al grupo en el escenario, trabajando con el coreógrafo. Christmas Bells les estaba dando problemas, pues eran muchos actores moviéndose en el escenario al mismo tiempo y eso siempre era complicado. Casi todo el elenco estaba en las tablas de una u otra manera.

Blaine no perdió tiempo en subir con ellos, observándoles tras bambalinas.

Kurt esperaba el momento en que tuviera que salir a cantar, impaciente, pero consciente de que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para aquello. Cuando le vio le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, de aquellas que solían usar cuando estaban en la escuela y aún no sabían muy bien lo que hacían más que amarse.

Los dedos que se entrelazaron entre ellos sin que se percataran, pero Blaine uso el calor de la mano del chico para convencerse de que tenía que ser fuerte y más seguro de sí mismo.

“Odio las motos” susurró el actor, mirándole como había hecho en las regionales, con los Warblers, la primera vez que cantó un solo ante tanto público.

“Estarás bien” dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. El chico asintió y sonrió. Cuando Kurt se separó de él para ponerse el casco y sentarse sobre la moto, Blaine no pudo más que tener celos de lo seguro que parecía arriba del vehículo, como si nunca hubiera tenido problemas con ellas.

No le hacía más que pensar en su carpeta, en cómo se había quedado en el departamento incapaz de ser entregada porque su autor no estaba seguro de su contenido.

Estaba siendo ridículo. Seguramente Kurt sería capaz de darse cuenta que, para un principiante, había sido mucho trabajo y que quizás el gesto valía más la pena que el contenido…

Estaba siendo ridículo, pero no podía dejar de envidiar la manera en que Kurt se lanzaba a la vida como si no tuviera miedo, aunque lo tuviera.

 

:::

::

:

::

:::

 

 **1\. Cuando hay razones**

 

Kurt le había comentado que habían tomado clases de baile exótico. Le había dicho que habían aprendido a bailar como bailarines de cabaret y que probablemente era capaz de bailar en un caño tan bien como cualquier chica.

Lo que no le había contado era que habían aprendido en un cabaret.

Lo que no le había contado era que, algunas veces, antes de un estreno, iban al cabaret a celebrar la última noche que tendrían sin funciones por un tiempo y que, algunas veces, bailaban con las vedettes para agradecerles el que les dejaran entrar gratis.

Un club nocturno habría sido el último lugar en el que se habría imaginado estar el día antes del estreno.

Ahora, mientras veía como Kurt subía el tubo con una facilidad que sólo daba la experiencia y cómo giraba y bailaba alrededor de él ante las risas y silbidos de sus amigos, no sabía qué pensar.

Iliana le había convencido de ir. Que era bueno para el grupo, que Kurt querría verlo disfrutar con todos, que el lugar no era tan malo y que tenían barra abierta hasta la una por ser amigos del dueño. Así que Blaine se había obligado a ir, se había obligado a tomar jugo mientras sus amigos se embriagaban pues no iba a dejar de ser responsable porque su novio dejaba de serlo.

Aunque debía admitir, que la manera en la que Roy miraba a Kurt en el escenario le hacía desear tener un poco más de alcohol en el cuerpo para poder echarle la culpa del golpe que tenía ganas de darle. Lamentablemente no podía dejar de pensar que era en parte su propia culpa que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo, pues recordaba claramente que había sido su idea  hacer que Kurt le bailara seductoramente cuando ensayaban Over the Moon.

Roy parecía que había entrado a un estado de ebriedad en que no podía recordar si en esos momentos era John o Roy, y daba la impresión que en cualquier momento saltaría al escenario a bailar y poner las manos sobre un cuerpo que no le pertenecía.

Se tranquilizaba pensando que, en lo que había descubierto en estas semanas, Kurt jugaba a seducir pero nunca lo hacía completamente, no con extraños. Flirteaba, pero no era más que un juego, pues nunca haría nada más allá de eso. Kurt le pertenecía a él, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando Roy se puso de pie y dio un salto al escenario, casi cayendo de cara al piso de lo ebrio que estaba, Kurt le ayudó a ponerse de pie y Blaine no pensó que hubiese algo raro en el asunto. Cuando el chico de los dreadlocks se puso a bailar alrededor del tubo, de forma tiesa y desordenada y su novio le ayudó a mantenerse en pie un par de veces que perdió el equilibrio, Blaine no pudo más que pensar que el chico estaba preocupado por la salud de su compañero de trabajo, quien no se veía muy bien.

Sin embargo, cuando Roy decidió tomar la cara de Kurt y darle un beso forzoso, Blaine no pudo más que contar los interminables segundos que le tomó a su novio tomar control del asunto. No pudo más que darse cuenta que en el rostro del chico no había ira, sino confusión. No pudo más que darse cuenta que no se habían separado más que un par de pulgadas entre ellos y que Kurt no parecía tener intención de moverse más que eso.

No pudo más que irse. No pudo más que correr y volver a casa, a la cama que compartía con Kurt y que ya no sentía suya.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando Kurt volvió a casa Blaine ya estaba dormido y no tuvo el corazón como para despertarlo e intentar explicar lo que había pasado. No sabía por qué el moreno se había ido en la mitad de la noche, sin siquiera despedirse, pero lo que había pasado con Roy era algo que tenían que discutir; le tenía que contar aunque fuera difícil pues si quería que esa relación en la que se estaban metiendo tuviera futuro tenían que ser honestos. Como antes.

Roy… Roy estaba pasando por un momento bastante crítico, no muy distinto al que él mismo había tenido cuando había interpretado a la pareja de Iliana durante una temporada. La gran diferencia entre las situaciones es que en ese entonces Kurt y la chica ya eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, y tenían suficiente confianza como para hablar de esas cosas. Nunca hubo besos robados y si hubo experimentación de algún tipo fue consensuada y catalogada como tal. Roy, sin embargo, se había guardado todos sus problemas y sus dudas hasta estallar en el peor momento: la noche previa al estreno.

Kurt se pasó la mano por la cara, sin saber exactamente qué haría al respecto.

Tenía que comentarlo con Blaine, obviamente, pedirle su opinión. No tanto cómo actuar alrededor de Roy por razones emocionales, sino porque una situación así podía arruinar completamente la química de los personajes si es que no se trataba con cuidado. El director de la obra tenía que estar enterado de esto.

Blaine, como su novio, también debía estarlo, pero en ese caso las preocupaciones eran otras pues a Kurt no le gustaba Roy y no pretendía engañar al moreno con nadie. Era una cosa de honestidad.

Se dio vuelta en la cama y apoyó su frente contra la espalda de su novio, esperando que su cuerpo frío no le despertara. Habían pronosticado lluvia para el día siguiente, pero hacía tanto frío que probablemente tendrían una blanca Navidad.

Mañana tenían un día muy importante y tenían que estar descansados.

Mañana, por primera vez, Blaine estaría presente en una de sus presentaciones. Quizás no desde una butaca como siempre había soñado, pero en el teatro, ahí, con él.

 

*

 

Cuando despertó estaba solo.

La cama junto a él estaba vacía y helada, haciéndole crecer un nudo en frío en la garganta sin saber por qué.

Le habría gustado poder hablar con Blaine antes de que partieran al teatro, pues sería mucho más difícil hacerlo ahí en medio de últimas pruebas de vestuario, con las pruebas de sonido y el último ensayo general antes del estreno. En casa iba a ser el único minuto de paz que iban a tener antes de que todo se pusiera patas arriba.

Le buscó con la vista en las habitaciones antes de darse por vencido.

Ordenó sus cosas, tomó desayuno y salió del departamento sólo para devolverse un par de segundos después a buscar en su habitación el regalo que había decidido que le iba a dar a Blaine. Era Navidad (siempre la fecha indicada para estrenar RENT), y era la primera vez que una de las obras que el moreno dirigía veía la luz. Esta noche, si bien era importante para él por un montón de razones personales, para el director era el doble: Hoy era su debut.

Casi una hora después viajaba en metro intentando pensar dónde podía encontrarse con el moreno para poder hablar pero, sobre todo, intentaba contener los nervios y la anticipación que sentía ante la idea de actuar para Blaine por primera vez. Como si en este mes y algo el hombre no le hubiera visto actuar a diario.

Personalmente no le importaría si tenía que hablar del beso mañana. Esta noche era tan simbólica para él que no iba a dejar que nada se la echara a perder. Esta noche, este 24 de Diciembre, ésta Navidad, marcaba para él el inicio real de sus vidas como pareja. Era como una gran primera cita que venía orquestando en su cabeza desde que había llegado a Nueva York y que nunca había podido completar; ahora era la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta de entrada de los actores y se dirigió de inmediato a los camerinos.

En el teatro todo era un caos.

Vivianne reclamaba contra Andrés que parecía haber perdido peso y hecho que su ropa quedara más suelta en el camino. Puck peleaba con uno de los técnicos de sonido por el estado de uno de los micrófonos y unos parlantes en mal estado. Roy e Iliana practicaban sus pasos de tango en una de las salas de ensayo, mientras uno de los chicos del reparto tocaba el piano para ellos mientras cantaban, siguiendo los pasos que el coreógrafo parecía empeñado en hacer que el hombre aprendiera. Tatum creía haber perdido su peluca, siendo que la tenía puesta. Los solistas de Seasons of Love inundaban uno de los pasillos con su voz mientras ensayaban. Fabianne y Amber se vestían y maquillaban frente a un espejo.

Kurt no se podía sentir más en casa que en medio de ese caos que era el teatro.

Rápidamente se vistió como su personaje, poniéndose un par de pantalones de cuero y la camisa  azul que usaría para Over the Moon. Dejó el resto de su vestuario preparado para poder cambiarse inmediatamente en cuanto terminaran sus escenas vestido así. No se maquilló pues no quería tener que lidiar con el maquillaje para el ensayo general, si se corría perdería tiempo teniendo que hacerlo de nuevo.

Vivianne, la vestuarista, dio su aprobación a la ropa y le comentó que el ensayo empezaría en media hora, así que debía empezara a vocalizar y entrar en calor.

Kurt se desvió un par de segundos de la sala de ensayo para ver si podía atrapar a Blaine un par de minutos y explicarle la situación. Si no lo hacía no habría más opción que hablar con él mañana o después de la obra, pero como director tenía que estar pendiente de algún cambio en Roy cosa de poderlo manejar antes de tiempo, así que preferiría hacerlo ahora.

“¿Blaine, podemos hablar?” preguntó, cuando lo encontró hablando con Wes fuera de su oficina.

“No ahora. Después del ensayo, ¿ok? Empezamos en media hora” respondió éste, cortante, como si hubiera sido un técnico quien le hablara y no su novio. Bueno, supuso que no podía pedir consideraciones emocionales estando en el trabajo, pero eso no le hacía sentir menos molesto.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo darse vuelta y seguirle hacia el escenario antes de que pudiera seguir entrando en el espiral de la irritación.

“Kurt, probablemente te lo debería haber dicho ayer pero no te encontré antes de irme” susurró Tatum, arrastrándole de una mano hacia el escenario y lejos de Blaine. “Tu chico se fue ayer después de ver el beso que te dio Roy. Es posible que esté algo enojado”

“¿Y me lo dices ahora?” exclamó Kurt en un susurro angustiado. Dios, si hubiera sabido anoche le habría despertado al llegar a casa, o se habría encargado con más firmeza de despertar antes que el moreno. Ahora parecía que Blaine estaba enojado con él, no sólo siendo profesional, y él no se imaginaba cómo arreglar ese embrollo antes del estreno. “Necesito hablar con él más que nunca entonces”

 

*

 

 _“Día de San Valentín. Paneo por el lote vacío. Rouge está con Mickey, donde ha estado por casi ya dos meses… aunque sigue hablando de vender su guitarra e irse de la ciudad… Aún celosa de Berni… Vaya a saber Dios donde están Collin y Ángel… puede ser ese campamento nuevo cerca del río o una suite en el Plaza…”_ Las luces estaban apagadas excepto por aquella que iluminaba a Iliana mientras narraba su parte de la historia. Kurt no podía ver mucho, pero estaba de pie,  sobre su mesa, esperando el momento en que le tocara hablar _. “Maurice y John están ensayando…”_

 _“¡Dije una vez más desde el principio!”_ exclamó la voz de Roy cerca de él, frente a él.

 _“¡Yo dije que NO!”_ respondió Kurt, dejando que la irritación que había sentido antes con Blaine penetrara en su timbre de voz.

 _“Eso, si es que se están hablando esta semana. ¿Yo? Estoy aquí… en ningún lado”_ narró Iliana, con aquella voz de pseudo indiferencia que caracterizaba a su Martha.

Las luces se prendieron para iluminar el escenario. A su lado sus compañeros les miraban sentados en sillas, esperando calmados ver cómo se desarrollaba la escena.

 _“La línea es ‘Ciber Arts. Y su patrocinador corporativo, Grey Communications, quisieran mitigar los enfrentamientos de Vísperas de Navidad’ ¿Qué tiene de difícil?”_ explicó Roy, con esa voz pastosa que en éstos momentos le era tan desagradable. Todo en Roy le era desagradable en estos momentos… fuerza, profesionalidad ante todo… recordó Rachel en su mente.

 _“Simplemente no me sale bien. ¡Me gusta mi versión_!” exclamó Kurt, mirando a Roy.

 _“Tú, vestido como una marmota, protestando por la toma de terreno”_ dijo el hombre de los dreadlocks, con el sarcasmo colándose entre cada palabra. Al menos no tenían que verse a los ojos en estos momentos.

 _“¡Es una metáfora!”_ exclamó Kurt, como si fuera una inspiración divina.

 _“Es menos que brillante”_ dijo su contraparte, con esa voz… Uff, cómo odiaba esa voz. Por un par de segundos se preguntó si había sido así de molesto durante la escuela.

 _“Eso es todo, señor Liga Ivy”_ dijo Kurt, bajando de su mesa hasta poner una de sus piernas en la silla junto a ella. Giró a Roy con una mano para poder verlo a los ojos, haciendo lo imposible por que la diferencia de altura no se viera amenazante. Era fácil perderse en la irritación que tenía cuando lo que debía hacer era mostrarse amoroso si bien ligeramente terco.

 _“¿Qué?”_

 _“Desde Año Nuevo que no he dicho ni pío. Te  dejé dirigir, no me hice perforé los pezones porque lo encontrabas asqueroso. No me quedé a bailar en el Club de Pollas esa noche porque querías ir a casa”_ dijo Kurt, dejando que sus manos exclamaran la furia que no quería que se mostrara en su voz.

 _“Tú estabas flirteando con un hombre vestido de cuero”_ dijo Roy, dándose vuelta para mirarlo, aún sentado en la mesa. Había algo en esos ojos, algo en la manera en que brillaban, que a Kurt le hacía pensar que quien estaba flirteando en esos momentos era Roy, no John, y en cualquiera de los dos casos la emoción no correspondía con la escena.

 _“¿De eso se trata todo esto? Siempre van a haber hombres vestidos de cuero flirteándome, dame un respiro”_ comentó Kurt, con la voz cansada. Necesitaba redirigir a Roy hacia su personaje, no dejar que se le fuera de las manos dejando hablar a sus propias emociones. “ _Cada día, camino por la calle, escucho decir a la gente ‘bebé’ tan dulce. Desde la pubertad, todo el mundo me mira. Hombres, mujeres, no lo puedo evitar, bebé. Así que sé amable, y no pierdas la cabeza. Sólo recuerda que soy tú bebé”_ cantó Kurt, dejando que su personaje flirteara y acariciara un poco a John. Era fácil caer en el personaje, pero era difícil mantenerse en él cuando se daba cuenta que los ojos que le miraban desde el otro lado no eran los ojos recelosos de John si no la mirada completamente abierta y confundida de Roy. No había jugueteo en ellos, no había acusación, sólo una lujuria que empezaba a perder sus límites. _“Tómame por lo que soy, quien estaba destinado a ser”_ siguió cantando Kurt, intentando omitir en su mente que las manos que rodeaban su cintura en esos momentos y apretaban su trasero no eran las de John sino las de Roy. Tenía que omitirlo si no quería arruinar el ensayo al golpearle por tocarle así sin su permiso _. “Y si te importa algo siquiera, tómame,  bebé, o déjame”_ nunca antes había estado tan feliz de que su personaje hiciera exactamente lo que él quería, pensó Kurt, mientras se alejaba de los brazos de Roy con la mirada dura y algo enojada.

John se sentiría enojado, escandalizado. John se sentiría dolido y debería estar a punto de estallar al comprender las palabras de Maurice. John debía cambiar su expresión de lujuria y jugueteo a una de duda y recelo.

Roy, en cambio, no dejó nunca de mirar a Kurt como si se lo quisiera comer ahí mismo.

“¡Paren!” exclamó la voz iracunda de Blaine desde las butacas.

La música se detuvo y Kurt casi pierde el equilibrio mientras subía de nuevo a la mesa.

La cuarta muralla, aquella en la que el público se encontraba, siempre le era difícil de ver cuando las luces del escenario estaban prendidas y las del teatro apagadas. Cuando las únicas personas que les veían eran los directores y los técnicos que se podían separar, era mucho más fácil de olvidar que esa cuarta muralla era sólo una ilusión.

La mirada iracunda de Blaine, dirigida directamente a Roy, sin embargo, hacía imposible olvidar que tenían compañía y no eran un grupo de actores interpretando sus papeles porque sí.

“¿Qué mierda te pasa, Roy?” preguntó el director, pasándose una mano por el cabello. “Hasta ahora no había tenido demasiados problemas contigo en el ensayo, pero has estado toda la escena haciéndole ojitos a Kurt siendo que esta escena puntual es lo último que deberías estar haciendo”

“Lo siento, no sé dónde ha estado mi cabeza hoy” respondió Roy, con la voz dura de inmediato. El castaño arriba de la mesa bufó para sí. Si hubiera usado ese tono durante el ensayo no habrían tenido problema alguno.

“Oh, yo creo que todos los que estábamos anoche sabemos dónde está, pero si no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza tendré que cambiarte por tu sustituto” amenazó Blaine, quien parecía empeñado en evitar mirar a nadie más.

Un silencio sepulcral tomó posesión del teatro.

“No puedes sacarme del elenco un par de horas antes del estreno” gruñó Roy, con una ira escondida que estaba a punto de salir a la superficie.

“Sí puedo cuando no estás haciendo ni siquiera el intento de ser profesional. Hay un montón de actores aquí que podrían hacerlo mejor. Estoy seguro que tu sustituto estaría feliz de poder tener tu rol por la temporada dado que lo último que estás haciendo es tomar en serio tu trabajo” dijo Blaine, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al escenario.

“¡Mi sustituto no será capaz de entregar lo mismo que yo, por algo me eligieron a mí como John y no a Denis!” exclamó Roy, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el director quien ahora le miraba con una ceja alzada.

“Oh, estoy seguro que podría ser más profesional” dijo Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros. “Hasta yo podría hacer esta escena mejor que tú; Denis, sin duda no tendrá problemas”

“Tú diriges, no cantas ni actúas. Jamás podrías encontrar la emoción necesaria para poder hacer un buen trabajo en las tablas” rió Roy. En el fondo del teatro alguien hizo un sonido como el de un fósforo apagándose… o de una gota de agua cayendo en el fuego, pensó Kurt quien tenía la impresión de que esto se iba a poner feo.

“¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de aquí a la apertura de puertas?” preguntó Blaine en dirección a las butacas.

“Unas cuatro horas” dijo Puck, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Tiempo suficiente como para cerrarle la boca a este idiota, ¿o no?” preguntó el moreno al judío tras la mesa de sonido. El hombre del mohicano (ahora Kurt entendía quién había hecho el sonido) sólo le mostró una sonrisa de tiburón y empezó a preparar las pistas de inmediato.

Roy se movió a un lado, dándole el paso a Blaine con una mano seguro que haría el ridículo. Kurt se paró en la mesa y miró al hombre, que ahora se sentaba en la mesa, con inseguridad e incredulidad.

“Si lo hago mejor que tú Denis se queda con tu papel por esta noche, asumiendo que no estropeas el ensayo de mañana. Si no soy lo suficientemente bueno te quedas con el estreno, pero aun así tendrás que ser profesional mañana” dijo Blaine, antes de que la música empezara. Roy sonrió falsamente y se encogió de brazos después de cruzarlos. “¿No te molesta esto, o sí, Kurt?” preguntó luego el director, con la voz  dura, en dirección al actor.

Kurt sintió escalofríos al darse cuenta que esto para Blaine no era ni un juego ni un trabajo, había algo más en esa voz que le incomodaba demasiado. Asintió, con el corazón apretado, intentando interpretar la mirada que el moreno le estaba dando pero sin encontrar ningún significado lógico.

Blaine se giró hacia las butacas y le hizo una seña a Puck, quien respondió con un pulgar alzado.

 _“La línea es ‘Ciber Arts. Y su patrocinador corporativo, Grey Communications, quisieran mitigar los enfrentamientos de Vísperas de Navidad’ ¿Qué tiene de difícil?”_

Dios… a Kurt nunca le había gustado escuchar esa voz dirigida a él cuando era más joven, como si Blaine estuviera cansado de él. Mucho menos le gustaba escucharla ahora.

 _“Simplemente no me sale bien. ¡Me gusta mi versión_!” respondió Kurt, tal como había hecho entonces. Era un buen actor, así que tenía que ser capaz de mantenerse siendo Maurice y olvidarse de sus propios problemas; debía ser capaz de entender que la voz que Blaine tenía en esos momentos era la de John, no la de él.

 _“Tú, vestido como una marmota, protestando por la toma de terreno”_

 _“¡Es una metáfora!”_

 _“Es menos que brillante”_

 _“Eso es todo, señor Liga Ivy”_ dijo Kurt, bajando nuevamente de la mesa. Con un dedo apuntó a Blaine.

 _“¿Qué?”_

 _“Desde Año Nuevo que no he dicho ni pío. Te  dejé dirigir, no me hice perforé los pezones porque lo encontrabas asqueroso. No me quedé a bailar en el Club de Pollas esa noche porque querías ir a casa”_ tocó el pecho del moreno, haciéndole entender con cada hundimiento de su dedo cada punto que había aguantado de él.

 _“Tú estabas flirteando con un hombre vestido de cuero”_ acusó Blaine, mirándole con dureza.

Fue entonces que Kurt entendió la mirada que le había dado hacía unos momentos. Esto no tenía que ver con la manera en que Roy interpretaba su personaje, esto no tenía que ver con su profesionalismo, ni siquiera si Denis era mejor actor o no. Esto era por el beso. Blaine le estaba culpando por el beso de la noche anterior.

 _“¿De eso se trata todo esto? Siempre van a haber hombres vestidos de cuero flirteándome, dame un respiro”_ dijo Kurt, con la voz cansada. Y en parte el cansancio que sentía no era sólo de Maurice sino también propio. Pensó que habían superado esa etapa después de que Blaine había dejado de tener celos ridículos de Puck e Iliana, pensó que su novio había entendido finalmente que a la única persona que podía amar era a él. Era obvio que no.“ _Cada día, camino por la calle, escucho decir a la gente ‘bebé’ tan dulce. Desde la pubertad, todo el mundo me mira. Hombres, mujeres, no lo puedo evitar, bebé. Así que sé amable, y no pierdas la cabeza. Sólo recuerda que soy tú bebé”_ cantó Kurt, tomando las manos del hombre frente a él y acariciándolas con un pulgar mientras dejaba que la otra se internaran en su cabello. Las manos de Blaine afirmaron su cadera antes de bajar hasta su trasero. _“Tómame por lo que soy, quien estaba destinado a ser. Y si te importa algo siquiera, tómame,  bebé, o déjame”_ cantó luego, antes de separar las manos del hombre de su cuerpo. Nunca le había dolido tanto decir las palabras de un personaje como en esos momentos.

No se quería imaginar siquiera la posibilidad de que Blaine le dejara, era la única razón por la que había dudado en abrirle su corazón de nuevo. Si le volvían a romper el corazón estaba seguro que moriría.

La mirada de confusión y dolor de Blaine iban bien con John, al menos. Hasta ahora estaba haciendo un mucho mejor trabajo que Roy.

 _“Tómame, bebé, o déjame”_ cantó Kurt luego sobre la mesa, mirando la espalda del moreno. _“Un tigre en una jaula, nunca verá el sol. Esta diva necesita su escenario. ¡Bebé, divirtámonos!”_ siguió, enfocando su voz y sus acciones hacia el público, pero entendiendo por un momento que esta siguiente estrofa podía definir cómo sería la pelea que tendrían luego por el beso de la noche anterior.

Necesitaba hacer entender a Blaine.

Bajó a la silla y se apoyó en la mesa con un pie mientras se acercó al hombre, dejando que su flexibilidad le diera un toque extra. Tenía que usar todas aquellas cosas que excitaban a su novio si quería sacarle del marco emocional en el que estaba.

 _“Tú eres el que yo escogí. Algunos matarían por estar en tus zapatos”_ cantó, tomando la barbilla del director y acercándole un poco a sí mismo. _“Te encanta ser el centro de atención también, bebé”_ agregó luego, cuando Blaine se alejó mirándole con recelo. Kurt se puso de pie y se alejó a la mesa de al lado. Parecía que no podía comunicarse con él como quería. Bueno, pues entonces seguiría siendo su papel tal como debía. Dejaría que Maurice hablara por él, pues lo que querían decir era similar de todos modos. _“Así que, sé mío, o no me hagas perder el tiempo llorando ¿‘oh, osito todavía eres mi bebé’?”_

 _“Tómame por lo que soy. Por quien estaba destinado a ser. Y si te importa algo siquiera, tómame, bebé, o déjame”_

Porque Blaine debía haber sabido con quién se estaba metiendo cuando había decidido involucrarse con él de nuevo, ¿no? Kurt le había explicado lo difícil que era, a veces, no confundir lo que sentía tu personaje con lo que sentías tú. Seguramente también Blaine había entendido, sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, que a veces tendría que besar a sus compañeros de trabajo si es que la obra lo requería. Kurt era un actor y eso implicaba toda una serie de reglas y problemas con los que tenía que estar de acuerdo antes de involucrarse con él.

 _“No hay manera de que sea lo que no soy. Pero, ¿Hey, no te gusta que tu chico sea caliente?”_ exclamó, acariciándose las piernas mientras dejaba que sus caderas cayeran hasta la superficie de la mesa. La mirada de Blaine se veía un poco más relajada, pero seguía siendo incrédula y desconfiada. _“No pelees, no pierdas la cabeza. Porque, cada noche ¿Quién está en tu cama? ¿Quién?”_ preguntó, sabiendo que esa era una frase cargada. Seguramente Blaine era capaz de darse cuenta que su cama hacía mucho tiempo que era también la suya y que nunca había faltado la invitación para que le acompañara, que nunca había dormido solo, ni siquiera la noche anterior con el fatídico beso.

Se subió a mesas y sillas para sentarse junto a Blaine y acariciarle el vientre, mientras metía su mano entre una de las suyas.

 _“¿Quién está en tu cama, bebé?”_ cantó suavemente, contra su oído. Por un par de segundos pensó que el escalofrío que sintió contra su pecho debía haber sido un buen indicio. _“Beso, Pookie”_

 _“No va a funcionar”_ cantó Blaine, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Kurt como si quisiera hacerle entender que las palabras del personaje eran también suyas. El actor lo entendió de inmediato con un frío que le congeló el corazón. _“Yo miro antes de saltar, me encantan los márgenes y la disciplina. Hago listas dormido, bebé, ¿Cuál es mi pecado?”_

Oh, pecados, ninguno… Blaine no tenía pecados. Nunca los había tenido. Nunca los había querido mostrar. ¿No era eso lo que había empezado todos sus problemas? Blaine quería ser perfecto a los ojos de su padre y su homosexualidad había sido su único pecado, pero había sido suficiente como para no ser aceptado por él y por lo tanto había hecho necesario que Blaine hiciera lo imposible por acomodarle en cualquier otra cosa.

 _“Nunca me rindo, yo continúo. Odio los líos pero te amo a ti. ¿Qué es lo que hago con mi improvisación, bebé? Así que sé sabio, pues este chico satisface. Tienes un premio pero no te arriesgas ¡Eres un bebé suertudo!”_ cantó Blaine, con esa voz que siempre le había hecho amarle, que le había entibiado el corazón cuando la recordaba en las noches solitarias, pero que ahora no hacía más que enfriarle el alma. Sentía como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo, o le apretaran el pecho. No podía respirar.

 _“Tómame por lo que soy”_ cantó Blaine.

 _“Un fanático del control”_ gruñó Kurt.

 _“Quien estaba destinado a ser”_ siguió el director.

 _“Un snob que se preocupa demasiado”_ agregó el castaño exasperado.

 _“Y si te importa algo siquiera”_ le cantó Blaine, mirándole directamente. Oh, esto era personal.

 _“Un amoroso, risible cerebrito”_ ladró Kurt.

 _“Tómame, bebé, o déjame”_ cantó Blaine, con una finalidad que al actor le dio escalofríos. Había algo en los ojos del hombre frente a él que decía que lo que estaba diciendo iba en serio, completamente en serio.

 _“¡Un fastidioso!”_ dijo Kurt, con la emoción de Maurice pero sin su propia emoción. ¿Qué clase de emoción se suponía que debía estar sintiendo ahora cuando veía que Blaine ocupaba esta instancia para poder tener la discusión que debían haber tenido en privado?

 _“¡Eso es!”_ cantaron a coro, mirándose a los ojos con la carga de sus sentimientos detrás de cada mirada. Ambos entendían lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos y no estaban seguros de querer detenerlo.

 _“La gota que rebalsó mi vaso”_ cantó Blaine, apuntándole con un dedo. Oh, sí, el beso había sido demasiado para él, a Kurt le había quedado más que claro.

 _“Me retiro”_ dijeron de nuevo, como el dueto que eran, la diferencia estaba en cómo Kurt podía decir claramente que lo que sentía mientras cantaba esas palabras eran las emociones de Maurice y no las suyas propias, pues si fueran las de él se encontraría llorando en esos momentos. Dios, esperaba que sus ojos no estuvieran tan rojos como creía que debían estarlo.

 _“A menos que retires lo dicho”_ agregó Blaine. Pues si le hubiera dejado explicar el moreno habría sabido desde un principio la historia entera, si no hubiese saltado a conclusiones ni siquiera estarían teniendo esa discusión.

 _“Hombres”_ cantaron juntos.

 _“¿Qué es lo que tienen?”_ agregó Kurt, con la mirada llena de decepción y miedo y rabia, mientras se acercaba a Blaine.

 _“No puedes vivir, con ellos ni sin ellos”_ dijeron juntos, dejando que sus voces se entrelazaran en notas que nunca habían estado tan llenas de ira entre ellos. Se acercaron a la mesa, mirándose todo el tiempo _. “Tómame por lo que soy”_ cantaron, antes de que Blaine se subiera a ella y cantara con todas sus fuerzas “ _Lo que estaba destinado a ser”_

Una puñalada de nostalgia atravesó el corazón de Kurt. Cuántas veces no había visto a su novio saltar por encima de sofás y vitrinas y mesas cuando eran jóvenes. ¿En qué momento lo había olvidado?

Tomó la rodilla del moreno mientras cantaba sus frases, le miró a los ojos e intentó hacerle entender que le amaba. No podía hacer más que mostrarle con su cuerpo, con su mirada, lo que Kurt quería decir más allá de Maurice.

La mirada de Blaine, sin embargo, no dejó nunca de estar cerrada. No dejó de mirarle como si no encontrara el momento preciso como para romper con él.

Kurt bajó de la mesa con el corazón en la mano, pero la mirada de Maurice en sus ojos. No se iba a romper en la mitad de la canción. No se iba a romper en la mitad de la canción. No se iba a romper en la mitad de la canción.

Esperaría a que terminara.

 _“Supongo que me voy”_ cantaron juntos, Blaine sobre su mesa como habría hecho cuando estaba en la preparatoria, y Kurt junto a una silla dejando que ésta le mantuviera en pie pues sentía que sus piernas iban a ceder en cualquier momento. _“¡Me fui!”_ agregaron luego, y fue el tono de voz del moreno lo que hizo que al actor finalmente se le terminara de romper el corazón.

El tono de voz había sido el mismo que había usado cuando le había dicho _“_ _Kurt, te amo, pero lo que me pides es imposible en estos momentos”_ el día en que le había dado los pasajes para que se vinieran a Nueva York. Era un tono de resignación, pero de decisión a la vez. Era la voz con la que había terminado con él una vez y era la voz con la que terminaba con él ahora.

Los aplausos de los actores que no habían imaginado que su director pudiera cantar así fueron suficientes como para acallar el sollozo que Kurt estaba seguro de haber soltado.

Aún estaba en su silla, en la posición de espera entre una escena y otra, cuando Blaine bajó de la mesa y empezó a discutir con Roy. No tuvo necesidad de darse vuelta como para saber que el hombre no le estaba mirando y no le volvería a mirar.

La mano de Iliana sobre su cabeza le hizo levantar un poco la vista, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que la chica había notado su cambio. Con una mano le levantó, dejando que siempre le diera la espalda al director mientras le llevaba fuera del escenario tras bambalinas.

Kurt escuchó que la chica le decía algo al resto del elenco mientras las voces de Roy y Blaine subían de tono, pero no tenía cabeza como para darse cuenta de qué era lo que decían.

“¿Qué pasó?” preguntó cuando estuvieron seguros entre cortinas y elementos de tramoya.

“Blaine vio el beso que Roy me dio anoche” dijo Kurt, dejando que su voz se cortara, pero evitando que los sollozos salieran. Tenía ganas de correr, no podía estar otro minuto ahí. “Es obvio que está enojado conmigo”

“Y con Roy, si es que los gritos son indicio de algo” dijo la chica, intentando bromear.

“Desearía que por lo menos hubiese sido capaz de gritarme algo en vez de la ley del hielo que me ha hecho todo el día” comentó Kurt, enjugándose los ojos, molesto. “Necesito un momento a solas, Iliana. ¿Puedes decirles que volveré luego?”

“Por supuesto, querido” dijo la chica, abrazándole con fuerza. “Estoy segura que Matthew no tendrá problema en tomar tu lugar el tiempo suficiente. Sólo asegúrate de volver antes de la apertura de puertas” agregó luego, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a donde su reemplazo se encontraba.

Necesitaba salir de ahí.

No perdió el tiempo en ir a buscar su abrigo, salió del teatro tal cual estaba vestido, aunque sabía que Vivianne le mataría si le pasaba algo al vestuario. No fue difícil salir sin ser visto. Cuando abrió la puerta de salida respiró el aire frío de Nueva York, esperando que el hielo en el aire fuera más poderoso que el hielo que se había apoderado de su corazón.

No podía respirar bien y sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a poner a llorar.

La nieve empezó de a poco a caer sobre su cabeza, como lágrimas congeladas que se apoyaban en sus mejillas.

Corrió.

Corrió por las decoradas calles de Nueva York, entre transeúntes y turistas; entre taxis y autos; entre Santa Claus y policías hasta no tener idea donde estaba. Las diferencias de una ciudad y un pueblo se le hicieron más evidentes que nunca. En una ciudad tan grande, tan cosmopolita y con tanta gente, un corazón roto que corría por las calles no era más que un número más, una estadística.

Saber que había otros cientos de personas que en esos momentos debían estar tan dolidos y tan aterrados como él, sin embargo, no ayudaban a que se sintiera mejor.

Habría dado el mundo por un abrazo, por el calor de su padre mientras le decía que si ese chiquillo le molestaba de nuevo se encargaría de presentarle su rifle; habría querido poder tener una de esas incómodas conversaciones con Finn en que su medio hermano se mostraba empático si bien incómodo; una de las taza de café con vainilla de Carole le habrían subido el ánimo aunque fuera sólo por la posibilidad de tener un oído que le escuchara desde un punto de vista ligeramente más abierto al amor.

Se sentía solo.

Sabía que Iliana le podría haber enjugado las lágrimas, pero ella también tenía que estar pendiente de la obra. Puck, estaba seguro, debía haber querido salir tras él de inmediato, pero él era el encargado de la música, no podía olvidarse de su trabajo así como así. Rachel debía estar preocupada de sus propios ensayos y Mercedes estaba en el otro extremo de EEUU destrozando los equipos de sonido con su vozarrón.

Se sentía solo.

Estaba aterrado.

Esto era todo un lío y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. ¿Era arreglable? ¿Blaine le daría la oportunidad de explicar lo que había pasado? Su voz mientras cantaba le decía que no. La mirada que le dedicaba mientras soltaba las frases había sido mucho más dolorosa que las frases mismas.

Era obvio que Blaine no quería nada más con él.

Dios…

Él sabía que iba a pasar algo así. Lo había temido desde el momento en que Blaine apareció por su puerta, con todos los demonios que había creído guardados en su closet,  con sus rizos y sus tentaciones. Sabía que iba a perder su corazón si es que lo apostaba de nuevo.

Habían cambiado demasiado en esos años.

Kurt se había vuelto más abierto, demasiado abierto, y le había agarrado miedo al compromiso. Blaine se había cerrado un poco más, había perdido ese encanto ingenuo que le caracterizaba y había dejado que los celos le corroyeran al pensar que él podría estar con otros.

Kurt no quería estar con otros. Kurt quería estar con Blaine, siempre lo había querido, lo había soñado casi a diario. No necesitaba que el moreno estuviera en la ciudad para saberlo, siempre lo había sabido.

La diferencia entre ese antiguo Kurt y el de ahora, quien ya no le tenía miedo a las demostraciones de afecto en público (las ventajas de una gran ciudad es que, como en otras cosas, eras una estadística más y la mayoría del tiempo a nadie le importaba lo que hacías), y eso no había pasado por alto en Blaine, pero no veía cómo hacerle entender que un abrazo o un beso con Iliana y Puck no eran lo mismo que un beso con Roy.

El beso de la noche anterior le había incomodado, le había dejado fuera de foco, pero había tenido que encarar la situación lo mejor que había podido. La noche anterior le había dejado bastante claro al actor el que entendía que estuviera confundido, pero que no podía besarle así como así, que tenía un novio, que si seguía teniendo dudas sería bueno que hablaran pero que estaba poniéndole en un pésimo lugar. Era algo egoísta, pero Roy no era un buen amigo, sólo algo más que un compañero de trabajo.

Blaine no había siquiera esperado una explicación.

Blaine le había dejado solo en el bar. Le había dejado solo en la cama. Le estaba dejando solo ahora.

Y a Kurt lo estaba matando.

Se dejó caer en la vereda, cruzando los brazos para ver si algo hacían para quitarle algo de frío.

Podía sentir las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, cálidas en su piel helada, y lo salado de éstas cuando llegaban a su boca. Podía sentir el ruido de los autos sobre sus sollozos, el aire que golpeaba su cara y las miradas extrañadas de los peatones.

Podía sentir el miedo en su sangre ante la posibilidad de quedar solo, sin Blaine, de nuevo.

No creía ser capaz de aguantarlo.

Se sentía como si pendiera de una cuerda, con un gran vacío a sus pies. En el momento en que Blaine dijera las palabras, en el momento en que volviera a terminar con él, Kurt caería y no dejaría de caer jamás.

Dios.

Tenía tanto miedo.

Se preguntó si debía volver. Era un profesional, el show debía continuar, pero no quería tener que ver a Blaine. Si no lo veía no podían terminar, ¿no?, si lo evitaba y no hablaba más con él podrían mantenerse en ese limbo para siempre sin llegar a caer. Preferiría quedar para siempre con la incertidumbre de si Blaine aún le amaba que saber que las cosas habían terminado.

Prefería cualquier cosa antes de caer de nuevo.

Blaine nunca había dejado de tener su corazón y ahora amenazaba con llevárselo de nuevo.

La nieve caía con más fuerza que nunca y Kurt podía sentir como se amontonaba sobre su cabeza y hombros, cómo mojaba sus brazos y cómo sus piernas parecía que se iban a congelar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado a correr, cuánto tiempo había estado tirado en el piso, ni en qué momento el frío del invierno se le había metido en el corazón. Su diva interna, su Rachel, le decía al oído cosas como las que se había inventado cuando Finn había estado con Quinn… No necesitaba a un hombre para ser una artista, podía usar ese dolor para ser el más grande intérprete que había pisado las tablas en Broadway si quería.

No necesitaba a Blaine.

Podía ser un gran actor sin Blaine a su lado.

Que se llevara su corazón, sería un actor con él o sin él.

Le mataría, tendría sólo la mitad de la vida que merecía, jamás encontraría amor en ningún lugar, pero no se iba a dar por vencido.

Kurt jamás le diría adiós a Blaine, pero estaba bien si Blaine le quería volver a decir adiós a él.

Que se llevara su corazón. Podría vivir mucho mejor sin él, si es que tener uno significaba sentir que moría cada momento que estaba sin Blaine.

Que se llevara su corazón. Kurt moriría de a poco, pero no importaba. Ya nada importaba ahora.

Que se llevara su corazón, sin Blaine a su lado no lo necesitaba.

Se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en la avenida Broadway aún, Broadway con la 54, cerca del Hotel Ameritania, a medio camino del teatro y el Central Park. Las calles estaban vacías. Demasiado desiertas para un día en esa calle.

Las puertas de los teatros estaban cerradas después de que el público había entrado a ellos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, lamiéndose sus heridas?

Tenía que correr. Quizás aún tenía tiempo para volver al teatro y presentarse. Matthew sin duda podría hacer un gran trabajo en su lugar, pero este era _su_ personaje. Este era _su_ Maurice y nunca antes había necesitado tanto como ahora poder poner sus emociones ahí, frente al público.

Corrió por las calles, corrió con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, olvidándose del frío y de sus ojos rojos.

Cuando llegó al teatro fue Vivianne la primera que le vio, asombrándose de su horroroso estado y envolviéndole en una manta.

“Matthew acaba de dar el mensaje de la contestadora, si te vistes podrás salir para Over the Moon. Apresúrate” dijo la mujer, mientras le ayudaba a maquillarse.

Nunca antes Kurt se había vestido tan rápido para salir a escena.

Dios.

“¿Dónde está Blaine? ¿No tendrá problemas con que llegue en la mitad de la obra?” preguntó Kurt mientras se ponía la camisa azul que había tenido antes. La camiseta blanca que había estado usando hasta ahora estaba mojada pero quizás se podría secar de alguna forma para cuando tuviera que usarla nuevamente. Los pantalones húmedos serían algo a lo que se tendría que acostumbrar pues no había manera de que el cuero se secara en tan poco tiempo y era la única prenda que se mantenía durante toda la obra.

“Dejó dicho que si llegabas debías salir a escena, así que no creo, pero no tengo idea dónde está. Debe estar tras bambalinas” dijo Vivianne, mientras ponía corrector alrededor de sus ojos para ocultar lo rojo de sus párpados después haberle puesto gotas para calmarlos.

Estaba todo listo.

Chaqueta de cuero en sus hombros, el casco en sus manos, la moto con la que debía entrar que odiaba aunque fuera de utilería.

Las voces de sus compañeros de elenco le llegaban con fuerza.

Tomó aire, dejando que el miedo que había sentido hacía unos segundos se fuera. Ya no era Kurt. No ahora. Durante lo que quedaba de obra sería Maurice. El mejor Maurice que Broadway hubiera tenido el placer de ver.

 _“Y está empezando a…”_

 _“Y está empezando a…”_

 _“Y está empezando a…”_

Las luces se apagaron. Maurice entró a escena, con las piernas alrededor de la moto y el casco ocultando su rostro.

Cuando fue enfocado por la luz principal fue Maurice quien dijo _“John, hacia dónde está el escenario”_.

No Kurt, Maurice.

A Maurice no le importaba si John era Denis o Roy. A Maurice no le interesaba si Blaine estaba tras bambalinas o en la butaca que había tenido su nombre desde que había comprado el primer boleto para su primera obra. Maurice no tenía el corazón roto, ese era Kurt… y Kurt se había quedado fuera de ese teatro, en el pavimento helado de una calle de Broadway.

 _“… nevar”_

 

*

 _“Sin ti, la mano aprieta, el oído escucha, el pulso palpita. La vida sigue, pero yo me fui, porque yo muero sin ti”_ Cantó Kurt.

Kurt, no Maurice.

Kurt, abrazado a Roy e Iliana. Kurt, llorando a mares con la excusa de una escena.

Kurt, recordando el momento en que le había cantado esa canción a Blaine en el balcón de su departamento.

Las luces iluminaban el escenario mientras los hombres repetían _“Yo muero sin ti”_ y las mujeres _“No hay momento como el ahora”._

La obra había acabado.

Maurice había dejado el escenario para ser reemplazado nuevamente por el actor.

Entre lágrimas Kurt podía ver que Blaine no estaba con ellos arriba del escenario, sino en la butaca que él le había reservado tanto tiempo atrás. Aplaudía y lloraba.

Aplaudía, lloraba y le miraba con amor y algo parecido al arrepentimiento.

 _“No hay momento como el ahora”_ cantaron todos.

En un torbellino de emociones Kurt se encontró frente al público, haciendo reverencias y sonriendo. Aplaudiendo hacia Puck y sus chicos de sonido, quienes reían y aplaudían con ellos. Aplaudiendo hacia Blaine, quien se sonrojaba hasta las orejas cuando Iliana le subía al escenario, con todo y bolso, para que aceptara las ovaciones que merecía siendo el director.

El aplauso del público duró una buena cantidad de minutos antes de que el fondo musical de Seasons of Love empezara, con los músicos y sonidistas interpretándola.

Puck no perdió tiempo en dirigirse a él y abrazarle con fuerza antes de situarse junto a él y empezar a cantar con el resto del elenco. Le abrazó, jugó con su pelo, y le dijo que estaría con él pasara lo que pasara mientras la solista cantaba.

Salieron varias veces a recibir aplausos.

El telón cayó antes de que Kurt se pudiera preparar para una posible confrontación con Blaine.

El escenario estaba casi vacío, excepto por un par de chicos de sonido y Puck. Y sus pies. Y los de Blaine.

Kurt alzó sus ojos para ver al hombre frente a él antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hablar.

“Discúlpame. Reaccioné muy mal” dijo Blaine, tomándole una mano. Kurt se quedó callado pues no tenía idea qué decir. Sentía que su cerebro se había apagado. “Después de mi pequeña pelea con Roy, bueno… me explicó todo lo que pasó. Cómo forzó el beso debido a sus dudas, tu reacción, cómo le pediste que no lo volviera a hacer pues tenías una relación conmigo que no querías arriesgar. Me siento horrible. Ni siquiera te di la oportunidad de contarme tu lado de la historia antes de asumir que de alguna manera era algo que habías querido. Siento que lo arruiné todo y no sé cómo arreglarlo”

“Yo tampoco sé” dijo Kurt después de un rato. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, ocultándolos de la mirada de Blaine.

“¿Puedo abrazarte?” preguntó Blaine. El castaño asintió no porque quisiera realmente, sino porque era una tentación demasiado grande como para pasarla por alto.

Los brazos del moreno se entrelazaron tras su espalda, pasando por su cintura. Su cabeza se apoyó en su hombro y un suspiro acarició su cuello.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

¿Todo ese tiempo que había pasado llorando, todo ese dolor que había sentido, tenía que desaparecer cuando Blaine pidiera disculpas?

Aún tenía miedo. Aún estaba aterrado de que Blaine le dejara. Aún tenía la impresión de que era mejor perder al amor de su vida de una vez y para siempre que esperar a que éste se arrepintiera algún día y le volviera a dejar solo.

Pero no quería.

El calor de Blaine en sus brazos, el olor de su cabello, las palabras que murmuraba contra su cuello aunque sabía que no le estaban entendiendo, eran demasiada tentación.

No le había dejado de amar en cuatro años.

Parecía imposible pero le amaba tanto como entonces, su corazón aún se hinchaba cuando le sentía cerca, sus latidos aún se aceleraban cuando escuchaba su voz. Aún lo quería, aunque le hiciera daño a veces.

La felicidad que le provocaba estar con él hacía que cualquier daño pareciese valer la pena.

El calor de su pecho contra el suyo era suficiente como para derretir el hielo que había creído que se apoderaba de él.

“Necesito cambiarme, Blaine. ¿Me acompañas? Tengo algo que quisiera darte” dijo Kurt, sin separarse del abrazo.

El moreno le acompañó en silencio, pero no fue silencio lo que les acompañó sino las voces de sus amigos y compañeros mientras celebraban el estreno. A muchos les había ido a ver su familia por lo que iban saliendo con ellos a cenar o esperaban que terminaran de arreglarse para poder ir con amigos a descansar por la noche. Puck seguramente había ido a buscar a Rachel a su propia producción, por lo que ya debía haber desaparecido de escena. El ruido de la gente se acababa a medida que se acercaban a su camarín, pero no dejaba de ser un sonido de fondo que les acompañaba en su silencio.

Kurt compartía camarín con Andrés y uno de los solistas. Ambos habían desaparecido, dejándole el camarín desierto pero ordenado.

Blaine entró tras él y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a los espejos, intentando darle un poco de privacidad mientras Kurt se sacaba los pantalones húmedos (debía recordar tomar algún antigripal luego si es que no quería enfermarse) y se vestía con su ropa de siempre. Cuando los vestigios de Maurice estaban bien guardados, o secándose junto a la calefacción, y el maquillaje se había ido completamente de su cara, recién ahí Kurt se sentó frente a Blaine.

“Tengo que decir algo, antes que las palabras se me escapen y pierda el valor. Si no lo digo ahora es poco probable que lo diga después” dijo el actor, con sus manos nerviosas frente a él. La espalda recta en la silla, las piernas cruzadas. Su cuerpo entero era una defensa a la tentación de lo que fuera que Blaine pudiera ofrecerle, porque podía ofrecerle cualquier cosa y Kurt estaba seguro que aceptaría. “Tú solías ser mi mejor amigo, mi novio, mi amante, la persona de la que estaba enamorado y a la que amaba. Hoy en día sólo puedo estar seguro de uno de esos roles. Yo te amo, nunca lo he dejado de hacer. Tienes en tus manos, sin saber, mi corazón y mi alma. Si te vas y me dejas te los llevarás para siempre, pero tu felicidad me importa tanto que te dejaría hacerlo mil veces si es necesario. Ya no eres mi mejor amigo, ni siquiera sé si podríamos ser amigos con mi actitud de ahora y todo ese abismo de cuatro años entre nosotros. Amantes es algo que podríamos seguir siendo, siempre y cuando ese título sea dependiente de que seamos novios o no. No me acostaré contigo si no lo somos, o al menos quisiera evitarlo. Ya de por sí me rompería el corazón que no fuéramos pareja, no necesito más dolor que ese… pero no sé si tú aún quisieras ser mi novio”

Blaine hizo el amago de comentar algo, de interrumpirle, de hablar. Kurt le silenció con una mano.

“De lo único que puedes estar seguro es que, si bien quizás ya no estamos enamorados como antes… si bien puede que el tiempo nos haya cambiado… Yo nunca he dejado de amarte” siguió Kurt, con un dejo de tristeza que permeó hasta su voz, quebrándola.

Se giró un poco en su silla hasta alcanzar su bolso, de donde sacó el pequeño paquete en el que había envuelto el regalo. Era una caja delgada, como la de los habanos. No era mucho, ni siquiera era un gran obsequio, pero era necesario. Era un símbolo.

“Hoy es Navidad, y tu debut como director. Quería darte algo que para mí es muy especial. Puede que sea mucho, pero es algo que te pertenece” explicó Kurt, mientras le entregaba la caja para que lo abriera.

El actor no supo cómo interpretar las emociones que cruzaban el rostro del hombre frente a él mientras miraba el interior.

“Me lo traje de Lima esperando tener algo que me ayudara a recordarte y lo escondí del mundo cuando quise olvidarte… pero nunca pude botarlo. Jamás pude olvidarte y en vez de desterrarte de mi corazón como debiera haber hecho te escondí, escondí todos mis sentimientos, junto con ese disco” explicó Kurt, mientras veía que una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Blaine. “A veces me es difícil creer que estás de vuelta y aún estoy aterrado de que me rompan el corazón de nuevo… pero eres tú. Es como si, con tu sola presencia, me ayudaras a salir del pánico y me ayudaras a respirar de nuevo”.

“Esto… esto tiene tantos recuerdo, tantas memorias” murmuró Blaine, limpiando la lágrima que había caído sobre la carátula del Teenage Dream.

Con una mano lo dejó en la mesa mientras buscó algo en su bolso. Luego le extendió a Kurt una bolsa de papel de regalo del tamaño de una carpeta. Bastante pesada.

“Quiero que veas primero el regalo pequeño” dijo el moreno con una sonrisa dulce.

Kurt lo abrió con los dedos ligeros, pero temblorosos.

Adentro de un papel plateado una copia nueva de Teenage Dream le esperaba, aún dentro del plástico transparente. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

“Ese día en la disquera… cuando lo vi supe de inmediato que tenía que comprarlo. Mi copia estaba perdida pero tenía tantos recuerdos que no quería olvidar. Encontrar una copia nueva… Era un símbolo” dijo Blaine, y Kurt tuvo que ahogar el sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su boca. “Olvidemos el pasado, empecemos de nuevo. Creemos nuevos recuerdos, nuevas memorias, que no duelan tanto” pidió el moreno, levantándole el rostro con una mano bajo su barbilla.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

“El pasado no es algo que podamos olvidar, aunque queramos. Lo que nos duele ahora, no nos dejará de doler porque lo queremos olvidar” respondió Kurt, sonriendo. “Pero sí quiero empezar algo nuevo contigo, crear nuevos recuerdos, nuevas memorias, de modo que los buenos momentos nos ayuden a tolerar el dolor, a superar los celos y el miedo”

“Quiero que abras el regalo más grande ahora” pidió Blaine, con algo de incertidumbre.

Envuelto en un papel rosado muy fuerte se encontraba un libro. O algo que parecía serlo. Bajo el envoltorio había hojas, ordenadas y anilladas. La mitad posterior del libro tenía hojas pauteadas con notas musicales, notas que a Kurt le eran completamente desconocidas. La primera mitad… tenía escrito en la letra desgreñada del moreno “Reina y Rey de almas”, más abajo tenía el nombre de Blaine. Abrió el libro, intentando entender qué era lo que tenía en sus manos.

Una nota, escrita con cuidado, le explicaba todo lo que debía saber al respecto.

 

*

 

 _‘Querido Kurt._

 _Lo que tienes en tus manos es la partitura, composición y libreto de una obra musical. Tú musical._

 _Me ha tomado un tiempo poder llegar a componerlo, pero fue por mucho tiempo lo único que me mantuvo en pie cuando creí que no podría soportar el no tenerte cerca._

 _Te amo._

 _Es algo que tienes que saber. Te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré._

 _Tú me inspiras a ser mejor, a ser yo mismo._

 _Tú me mueves con tu valentía, tu coraje, tu lealtad, tu honestidad y tu compasión._

 _Quien siempre te amará,_

 _Más allá de la distancia y el tiempo,_

 _Blaine ‘Warbler’ Anderson._

 _*_

_  
_

Kurt volteo hojas, dejó que sus dedos bailaran entre los papeles y miró las palabras que decoraban cada dialogo. Acarició la textura en sus manos, olió la tinta en ellos y la goma de borrar en algunas partes que parecían haber sido arregladas.

Besó la portada mientras cerraba los ojos, mientras sus lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas.

“Lo empecé a escribir la noche de tu debut y lo he seguido componiendo, arreglando, hasta hoy. Esta es tú historia, no sólo porque me inspiré en ti para el personaje principal sino porque fuiste la razón por la que siquiera empecé a escribir. Todo lo que está en esas páginas te pertenece” decía Blaine, en el fondo de la habitación. “Necesitaba algo en qué enfocarme si es que quería mantenerme donde estaba y no correr a tus brazos como quería, porque estaba seguro que si te veía no te iba a poder dejar ir de nuevo. Incluso ahora sé que no te podría dejar ir”

Kurt a penas le escuchaba por encima del estruendo que tenía en los oídos.

Blaine… había estado pensando en él en esos años de separación, de desesperación.

Blaine… realmente había pensado en él. No le había olvidado.

Blaine le amaba.

No había nada que temer.

Con un sonido que mezclaba una risita y un sollozo Kurt dejó el libro y el disco junto a él en la superficie frente al espejo.

Estiró una mano hacia Blaine, ofreciéndosela para que la estrechara.

“Me gustaría empezar de nuevo. Hola, soy Kurt Hummel” dijo, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

El moreno miró la mano, la estrechó.

“Blaine Anderson, gusto en conocerte” respondió, antes de tirar de su mano hasta que el castaño cayó entre sus brazos.

Kurt le abrazó con fuerza. Sonriendo. Feliz. Sin miedo al futuro.

Blaine le amaba. Cualquier otra cosa era irrelevante o superable. Juntos podrían superar cualquier cosa.

No había nada de que temer.

Así que, feliz, Kurt rió.


End file.
